Blue
by MitchMieshta
Summary: What do you know about the exploits of Nazi Germany during WW2? Well among the advancements of the scientists, there was the super soldier serum. The war ended, but you can be the practice didn't stop, thanks for the highly sought after scientists now in American custody. And that practice would one day make one of the scariest little bastards to ever live. But who gets him first?


**Codename: Blue**

 **(A DC Comix Thing)**

 **By**

 **Mitchell Childers**

At the tailors, a particular frilly haired young man in a white coat walked in the back door, picked open the plastic covering one particular red dress, then got a paint brush to it.

He had a little bottle in his coat, which the brush was right in the handle. Took him three seconds and he was done and back out the door. Once out the door, his vivid blue eyes checked the open area.

The place wasn't an alley, but it was still the back, and there were plenty of buildings around for isolation. Good. He hopped up to the roof, unhooked his cell phone from the wires connected to the circuits leading inside, and watched the video feed to the back room where he was just at, say "Disconnected" suddenly. He just turned that off, collected his own extra wiring and put it back in his little black box, then back in the coat.

Hours passed. He used his phone to check footage. He had a list of cameras assorted beforehand. He can just check them any time. Good. A special bottle was being moved.

Taking his own bottle from the winery, he thanked the cashier, then headed off with his bag of mixed booze. One in particular was a pink bottle of Chapagne Armand de Brignac Brut Rose. This one in particular he wanted, and it was on sale. $449. A Gift box came with it.

Elsewhere, in a car that's not his, he doctored the artistic pink bottle. He injected poison via a syringe, used a match to reheat the wax back to normalcy, covering the telltale whole, and wrapping it back up in the light black wrapping.

He was out again, and walking down the street. He took a cab elsewhere, then wound up at another building. He hid his bag nearby and headed to the back door. His blue eyes turned red then.

When he uses thermal vision, his eyes always change to accommodate it, means turning an orange-red and pupils in the shape of a cross. His sight changes accordingly and took some getting used to at first.

He saw people walking around. He had to concentrate not being seen for a moment. But he paused. Then he went in.

He knocked out one of the only cooks he saw. They basically wore what he had except for a white over coat. So he just took that.

He walked back outside to get his gift box of very expensive drink, then came back to replace it with another one he will find inside.

He walked down the halls. The shipment should have just arrived and they were still loading in a list of things. And sure enough, while people were moving around. It was a seamless swipe. He walked by and nobody saw a thing.

"Hey you," someone called. He turned to see one of the large suited men looking at him. "Who are you," asked the man. "Blue," he replied. "You're not even a man," the guy pointed, "You're just a kid." "Old enough to bypass child labor laws," Blue replied.

"What's that in your hand," asked the man. "Booze," Blue replied. "You mean the exact same and only drink in this wine list," questioned the man rhetorically, and shrugged, "Yea right."

He pointed to the other men and then pointed to the duplicate gift box and said, "And someone check the wine before the bosses girl tries it." He pointed at Blue and said, "And _you_ aren't going anywhere." Blue ran.

He ran, losing some grace in his haste, and throwing everything in the path of the chasing guards. They're all the same black suited types that a crime boss has.

He was panting and rushed until he ran back out the door and to the outside. But instead of running, he slammed the door, then just leaped up and over forty feet to one of the smaller building rooftops nearby.

He just laid there now, not panting or tired, and no hint of the fear from earlier. He heard the door open, orders being shouted, and them searching the area in a hurried fashion.

He laid there for twenty minutes before getting up, heading back over to the door, picking up his bag, and just walking off. They won't search an already thoroughly searched area.

He walked back to another area, and just checked on his phone. He watched a video feed of an office in a large building. It was a large and well-designed office. He'd be watching this for a while though.

What happened next wasn't much. In watching the office, he saw a portly man in a fancy suit walk in, and he was furious. Soon after, he started trashing his own office.

He put his phone away. Now, his new destination was just outside the city, and to a facility accented by plenty of green. Once inside, he met another man in a suit. Mr. Gramm was a government official, and like all of them, he has another side of works to him. In this case, he wasn't above ruining families and otherwise using the methods of said crime bosses against them.

Blue gave his report. "Can neither confirm the body, nor confirm that she wore the dress," said Blue, "But I can confirm that it was her birthday, and that one dress in particular was being prepared."

"Dress," Gramm questioned, "I thought you switched the bottles of wine." "I did and got caught half way through," said Blue, "But that was the plan."

Blue held up the box and said, "Some overly expensive, but probably same tasting booze sir?" Gramm raised a brow and said, "No thanks."

The man had black hair, graying, along with his fuzzier eyebrows. And that face gave him a strange look.

He walked around his desk and said, "So you thought you could get them satisfied in thwarting one plan, only for this one to already be in motion? And you have no visuals of her death." "No," Blue replied, "I am not built for espionage, so it is difficult. Though the man destroying his own office, yelling obscenities, and stating you by name, suggests the answer for me."

Gramm pursed his mustached lip and nodded. Then he said, "You alright son, you look tweaked."

Blue tilted his head, "Tweaked, sir?" "Never mind," Gramm then shook his head and sat down, "I don't need to know. But your orders now is to assist in defense. Gear has been sent to the room that Brian there will show you to." "Very well."

They walked down the hall. He knew what Gramm was saying. Without a "human" upbringing, Blue's mannerisms are, more or less, nonexistent, making him quote, "robotic". He was raised in a laboratory and trained to kill. That's his purpose.

Once to his room, he saw a suit bag, flat, long, and laying on the bed. So he opened it and it was a blue suit with black undershirt. He took it out and put it on.

He had black boots instead of dress shoes, and a blue fedora. He went into the bathroom a moment to take off his wig and get a rag and some water to wash off his horns.

Without his wavy hair, those two particular hard pointy bits up top is more prominent. He has two main horns on the top, frontal sides of his head, running back. Made him look streamlined maybe, but if he's to "blend in", it's almost impossible.

Furthermore, taking off his coat, one can see the shirt that can't be tucked in because there are large wings folded under his armpits. The tail is easier to hide. Just wrap it around his waist and put an eccentric belt buckle on it. People just assume he's wearing a blue scaled snake skin belt.

Once shiny, his horns were a metallic blue. That, with the velvet blue suit, is his uniform. It's not luxury fabrics, so it's built for work. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror. The blue metal bones, and thusly fingernails, and hair, gives his black hair a blue tint. His blue eyes always glowed slightly, which is another difficulty. It's hard to be stealthy when you're glowing at your enemies. A sniper can pluck an eye out of him from a mile away. Why the scientists thought making him like this was a good idea, he'll never know.

He walked off and went outside. He'd hide among the trees and wait until enemy forces approached. It was early, still daylight, so this would be a while, but he liked to view his surroundings and tactical think.

Not much to think about. Literally every venue of attack except for a drone strike diagonally. But they won't be doing anything like that. The only thing that will happen will be vehicles and personnel. He'll stick to the forest and take out enemies from the rear.

 **Chapter 1 - Blue**

Night fall came. People came into the woodland areas before the vehicles came. Good. With Powdered and less shiny horns, and sunglasses covered eyes, he may not see too well in the light spectrum, but he's not using that right now. He can see their heat very clearly.

They were focused. There were no personnel outside the facility for now, but there were armed troops inside waiting. Blue moved.

He took off his socks and boots earlier. For the forest portion, it's trickier not to make noise, but if African tribal folk can do it, then he's learned how himself.

He stalked. If they noticed him, they didn't show it. And they certainly didn't show it when he systematically killed them. Each one he killed, gave way to another lack of sight to another character, who in turn allowed him to dash further and kill another. Each one silently taken down by a finger blade.

By the time the second team went down, he heard heavy machinegun fire out front. Fifty cal from the sound of it. Two of them. The building's armored, so it should be fine. The people not as much, but that does not pertain to him.

No matter. His client dying will be problematic. Speeding up was easy. He is much faster than any human could possibly be. And superconducting neurons allows his reflexes to be more vast still.

Now he was zooming through them. Fingernails extended like blades slicing off heads entirely. Forty-seven enemies were killed. Now to see what's happening up front.

One police/military black vehicle was destroyed and still on fire while one still had a man on a fifty caliber machinegun unloading into the building. Several other black vehicles on the enemy's side were already destroyed. But then there was a glowing orange/yellow stream into the last armored vehicle and stayed until the vehicle exploded. Then the stream sailed through enemy people and the remaining vehicles. Whomever was left, he personally leaped into them.

Once the battle was over, he went to Gramm who said, "Jesus Christ kid, you really are a meta human of some kind." "Depends on what the scientists told you," said Blue. "They said you were built to do any job," Gramm replied, "How many did you kill anyway?" "Fifty-nine total." "Jesus."

After a pause, Blue asked, "What are my next orders?" "To go back to the facility," said Gramm, "You're done. Mission success." "Then I shall collect my boots and be going," Blue stated, walking elsewhere.

He contacted the facility and he would wait for a plane at a private air strip. Then it would take him to Texas and to the facility in the Grand Canyon.

It a ways down, but there was an elevator there, and disguised in an old gas station that looks like it hadn't worked since the eighties. After going down there, and on a tram that took them a mile over, they were home.

What home is, is a genetic engineering government black site. That is, that's what Blue was told. He has yet to see any proof that this place is actually sanctioned. Which would explain the dumpster pile of twisted experiments who _used_ to be American citizens. A lot went into making Blue perfect. And yet, he'll be sold off or killed like the rest of them, once iteration number 10 arrives.

Time here was typical. Physical training with imported masters of their craft, not all of them combat. There is mental conditioning, with either auditory or visual messages, and possibly even psychic, considering the helmet they usually put him in.

The pain lessened physically over time as they were more or less done testing his structure. It was either another mutagen or virus they want to test on him. He is very durable and regenerates almost instantly, so he is almost impossible to kill. This means they can try out new things and test the result without him breaking.

The things they do here may have bothered him in the earlier years, but never since. Now the only thing that bothers him is the lack of information on the other eight iterations of the program, and a man called Lex Luthor, who was apparently involved in his making, yet he has another implanted memory of his face and a mild desire to go see him. He never told the scientists though.

The rest of the time, he spent his days in his room. He had a bed, a desk, and a laptop. The internet allowed him to gather details very quickly. Google aids quite a bit, but you need other web browsers to access the other eighty percent of the internet. They call it the "Deep Web".

He can't look at everything though, and not much from the systems here in the facility. They monitor everything. And they have so many mind controlling methods working on him it'll be impossible to get away with it anyway. Whatever he learns, they'll probably wipe anyway.

One day, after a mandatory brainwashing session, he was given an order to attack a small cruise ship that's heading to Russia. Same guy, looking for new troops, and using his foreign connections. Orders are to destroy him and sink the ship. He disappears out there. "Understood," Blue replied.

He didn't wear his blue suit. Transformation is necessary, so he wore lighter hand-me-down clothing as he rode with the group to an air strip, and took a plane all the way out to the ocean. It was a larger prop engine, which made it easier to simply drop out the bottom once out in the ocean.

By the time the plane turned around, he was already out and gliding. 10 seconds later, he had gained the mass of eight tons and now resembles a full sized dragon from any fantasy story. His powerful wings then propelled him to supersonic speeds. An hour later, the flying tank sailed right into a ship and split it in half.

Blue stayed a bit to see the people left alive. First time using his gills in an actual ocean, he coughed a couple times as his lungs made the transition. After that, he was functioning optimally. And he simply floated down there, watching above.

Twenty-two floaters still alive. Now to commence elimination. And he pulled them down and shredded them one at a time.

Near the end, there were lots of screams of terror. Blue did not care. At the end, the sharks were here. Incidentally, Blue was swimming among the blood, so one tried taking a bite out of him.

One shark skeleton floating to the bottom of the ocean later, Blue was paddling his way back. It was multiple times slower a travel method. Yet for some reason, Blue just kept swimming.

An odd whim for him, but he felt the cold water flow across his hot body. His dragon body runs hotter, at 120 degrees. It's designed for performance as well as size. That's what the shark meat was for. So with a full belly, he has calories made up for the first transformation, and plenty left to lose the eight tons again. Plus the swimming, he'll be hungry for a protein packet once back at the compound.

He also thought about the methods that can compromise him. His stomach in dragon form can digest almost everything and get nutrients out of it, which is good for survival situation. But the Kriptonian cells inside him really cuts down on the calorie necessity. That's why he has Luthor's image in his head. He made a beast that killed Superman once upon a time and he used mutated Kriptonian cells. But in all, Blue functions so well because there's a very low percentage of these cells in him. Just 10%. Without that, his calorie intake would need to be three times as much.

This brings his mind to number eight. The Earth Drake. Blue doesn't have minor details, but he's at least aware of the others. But Drake doesn't have the Kriptonian research inside him and his size is estimated at fourteen tons. He's honestly an enemy that Blue would have trouble defeating, if it ever came down to it. At least, from the general info he's been allowed.

Then there's number seven the Wolf, six the Dracula. Not an actual vampire, he understands, just a transformable bat person with unparalleled hearing. And then there's number five, "Lancer", who is porcupine based. That's all he knows. But he assumes from the name that he can shoot metallic hair/spines like lances into his targets. That could be problematic for Blue in a fight. But his scales are of the same bio-metal that is his skeleton.

Swimming was a workout. He anticipated his weight to be a problem, but maybe he'll need to find some more fish to eat.

He did. Even still, he was close to Texas after thirty hours. Nearing the shore, he found more fish to feast on. Hunting seemed… relaxing. Comparatively, he prefers it out here than the lab. And he's not one to prefer anything.

It was day time when he arrived on a beach. Not a public one. He had transformed back down as he walked along the sandy shores. He was back in Texas. Now he just needed to call it in.

The bag now slack around his neck had his phone, as well as a dry set of clothes. He took out the phone and texted that the mission is accomplished. That was it. They'll check the tracker on his phone for the exact location.

He put his phone back and adjusted his backpack. He didn't bother putting clothes on. They're a hindrance. So he'll just sit tight until a pick-up arrives.

Not many trees for cover, but this place was like a desert. There's nobody here. So Blue will just stand there.

A black vehicle came driving in the distance. A man got out and opened the rear door for him. Blue leaped the fifty yards closer, then walked the rest of the way in.

"Why don't you like wearing clothes," asked the passenger guy. A nonsense question. But Blue answered, "It's itchy." The guy chuckled, "It's itchy?" The two guys chuckled. Blue didn't.

Once back, it was debriefing and more mental conditioning. Then he was asked by Dr. Broman, "You took longer than usual to come back."

Dr. Broman is a white haired man, yet not as old as his hair would suggest. He's only just turning 50. And he's one of four in charge of his creation and control.

"I swam back," Blue replied in his usual flat manner. "Any particular reason," questioned Broman. "I never swim," said Blue, "I took the opportunity to practice and hunt fish." "Getting some practice in," questioned Broman, "Yea I guess we never trained you in that did we. And keeping on top of that calorie intake."

"I still require a protein bar," said Blue, "As anticipated, the weight of my metal body makes swimming cumbersome." "And yet you swam how many miles?" "I had the luxury."

Broman hummed, then said, "Very well." He looked at charts briefly, then went away.

After the usual session, he got his meal. It's generally the protein packets and water. It's the only thing he really needs.

In thinking today, he recalled a refresher of two of what must be six methods of mind control applied to him. And like with the swimming. The truth is that he didn't need to practice. He just didn't want to come back immediately. This proves that their control over him is somewhat lax.

This lets him know two things. One, is that he is apparently so important to the four that each one associated with him wants their own version of programming to work, and that the plethora might be a bad thing, each one messing with the other. Then he wondered if he can exploit this.

The first doctor he'd see the next day, Blue made a casual statement as he said, "I think one or two of the other doctors want out, and I will end up their personal bodyguard."

She looked at him. Dr. Anfisa then said seriously, "And what is your basis for thinking this?" "I notice only certain ones present for, what I assume to be is, extracurricular mind conditioning methods," Blue replied.

She hummed, then said, "I see. I will look into this. Thank you for the information." "It seemed appropriate," said Blue.

The two separated. Then hours later, it was Dr. Romney, whom he told the same thing to. He got the same basic response. A bit of nervousness and suspicion achieved. The two went about their day again.

That is to say, Blue just sat in his room doing basically nothing until the next day. When time came for more conditioning, that wasn't the case. It was activation. Several kinds of activation, wanting several different orders.

Blue couldn't help but be a little curious as to how quickly his little probing mission went. And he expected the pain of having his brain ripped to shreds from so many conflicting methods.

It was an estimation, but his thinking was correct. He is special. He knows he's the only one with Luthor involved in his making, but he assumed the next batch would be involved as well. But no matter.

In the midst of the storm of thoughts came relief. Blue hummed audibly at his introspection. His estimation for the compounding methods making all useless was more of a loose guess actually. Hadn't planned on that. But since it happened, what will he do now?

He sought out the doctors. And he found them in the same lab space, staring each other down. Then they turned to him.

"Blue," said Gramm. "Kill them," Anfisa called to him. "Blue, whom do you serve," called Dr. Webster. Blue just glanced between them.

He walked over two paces. Anything in this place can be a weapon, and he decided to rip the steel handles out of the drawers. Then, he came walking for them. All backed off in fear, not knowing which one actually has control here.

Screaming was soon filling the lab as he stabbed their hands into the marble desks. Fastened to the desks now, Blue took another moment to look at them.

Still in much distress, Gramm stated, "You don't have to do this Blue." "I know," Blue stated, "This will be the most liberating thing I have ever done in my life." He walked out of the room.

This is one of the rare opportunities where he's had a kill order on everything in sight. But it's the first time the order came from no one outside his own head. And this will be the first genuine time he has actual fun.

Blood and gore soon filled the all white facility. Screaming filled the area as he slaughtered every last one of them.

In the midst of all the killing, he remembered everything. Seeing one lady reminded him of when any weakness was shown as a kid, she'd ordered his treatment extra severe for that day.

Killing another guy reminded him of the people he's kidnapped to perform his genetic experiments on.

Generally, he just enjoyed killing everybody here. He may not feel much emotion at all, but that doesn't mean he appreciates anything they do. And another downside of not having any self-worth, is not being an accurate judge of anybody elses. He literally has no reason to not do this, and he will enjoy it.

By the end of it, he was covered in blood. So was everything else, naturally. Now to see about the other four.

They're still there. They didn't even talk to him. They could see it in his cold, yet _intense_ stare what his intentions are.

Blue took his time. He stripped them naked and shoved things in places. He even just crudely shoved chemicals deep inside their asses. Their deaths were as painful as it was a learning experience. Not that knowing what chemical mixes to what to a human intestinal tract will be of any use in the future.

He has enough emotion to wish incredible horrors on people apparently. Then again, he does have a friend/foe recognition system. But now to ensure no more hims can come out of this place and be used to kill him.

He got into the mainframe of this place and purged all data stored inside. It's easy because he has the password and black sites like this have pre-made methods of quickly getting rid of everything.

Won't do anything for the disposal which is probably half full of bodies still, nor the other subjects still in jars. Maybe they're trophies or something, Blue doesn't know. But those grotesque things are nothing special. But he'll just leave them as remnants for whomever finds this place.

Now… … He'll have to think about this. He desires nothing and he can't imagine having any kind of a live on the outside. That being said, he's built for war. There are mercenary groups all around the world and he knows four prominent languages. He'll find something.

But first, a shower. Then he'll wear his usual blue suit, then head out to the nearest city. All this killing has made him hungry. He has four scientists credit cards and accounts, so he's a billionaire. He's gonna try this Barbeque he's been hearing about. That, and Starbucks coffee he hears is fantastic.

He took the usual way up. It will be quite the walk into town, but at least he'll have time to finalize his thoughts on what to do after he eats. So he just walked with his hands in his pockets and away from the roads so he wouldn't be bothered.

His wings were tucked in and his tail like a belt, but he wasn't wearing the wig. A "gutsy move", they say, but he'll risk it. Plus he wants to see what happens.

He walked into the city some hours later. It wasn't a major city, so it didn't take him another few hours to get where he wanted to go. No barbecue place yet. But there's a Sonic nearby and he already sees the outside drive-up menus out there. He decided to divert course.

He went inside and ordered… a number three. The bacon double-cheeseburger. And a coke. … and a strawberry milkshake.

They were giving him strange looks though. Then again, his horns and bluish hair made everyone look. Whether it was positive or negative, he didn't know.

But as he sat there, he saw people looking at him. No matter, he got his food and he tried the milkshake.

He was genuinely surprised by this. He even said out loud after taking a big swig through the straw, "Oh my goodness." He drank some more.

He got to the cheeseburger, which smelled real good. But then police cars came driving up. Blue hummed. Maybe they know something. Maybe his blue suit wasn't a great idea. He's never really seen doing missions, but the intuitive can see him occasionally. And just for the record, he pulled out his phone, pushed record for the video, then put it in his chest pocket.

Three officers came up to him and they asked him his name. "Blue," he replied. "Blue what," an officer asked. "Just Blue," he replied. "We're gonna have to have you come with us mister Blue," said an officer.

"And the legal precedent for bringing me in is," Blue questioned. "Sir, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," said an officer. "Then you must have a legal reason for doing any of this the hard way, would you not sir," questioned Blue.

"Sir if you don't come with us, it's resisting arrest," said an officer. "Resisting arrest implies I'm being arrested for a legal reason," said Blue, "Which I still have yet to hear." "You don't need to know," said an officer, "We are told to bring you in, so we're going to."

"Well, I have done nothing illegal, so I will not be going," said Blue, unwrapping his burger. "Fuck this," said one officer, coming over to grab him.

Blue responded by shoving him away. The officer stumbled down to his back and the other officers pulled out their pistols and aimed them at him.

Blue looked at them and said flatly as usual, "I fail to see the reason for lethal force." "You're a meta human and you're dangerous," said the fallen officer who is back up.

"So is every human with a car, a gun, or worse, knowledge of government procedures," said Blue, "But they'll put a costume on you and tell you to go kidnap and threaten people."

The officer grabbed onto him again and he shoved him away again. Then somebody shot. The pain in his head suggested this wasn't a pistol. That's where he expected it from at least. It was someone not of the three. Some fatter one out to the side and just waiting.

Blue wasn't mad. More like irritated. But somebody apparently knows at least a little of Blue's work. But the funny thing was, that the three closest buy froze, as if they knew they messed up.

In an instant, Blue leaped out from his seat, and apparently so fast that the man could not get another shot off until his head left his body in a clean slice.

There was a moment's pause. He just tossed down the head and went back to his seat. But then there were more shots. These were the usual pistol caliber. He went to kill everybody who shot at him.

Okay, now he was getting more than a little angry. The more who keep shooting at him, the more he kills. They call more, and they get backup. Then the more he kills. Finally, he went to the source.

He headed to the police station. There wasn't much resistance. They already sent most of their forces to kill him. But then there was a higher ranked older official there with a rifle as he asked Blue, "Do you enjoy killing everybody you meet?"

Blue responded by spitting a fire stream through his face. He had charged some flame in his extra organ he has in him. After killing him, he left the city.

He didn't want to wait for other officials to come get him. In fact, for no reason at all, he wanted to instigate another fight. He'll go to the next city and try the same thing again. He'll just wait for someone to shoot him.

He tried to determine if it is his anger for the new situation that motivates his decision. It's spite. He realizes that he has spite right now. … what an ugly feeling.

Even still, it sent him to the next city, and he walked around on the sidewalks. So far, people didn't seem to recognize him, though looked curiously at his head.

 _Then_ they started recognizing him. At this point it was a standard procedure blood bath. Controlled though, as it was a shoot first, then I kill you, kind of thing. It should be so simple a concept, and yet they haven't learned.

Occasionally, a high powered sniper rifle was used on a roof top, but other than that, it was back to the usual low caliber weapons. It was still somewhat interesting at the first road block where a legitimate war was happening. But that lasted about three minutes and he was walking on. And then came the rocket launcher.

Ironically, it was them having a brain and exercising it like this, which made him hate them less. But that rocket hurt, actually shredding off some skin on one side, but that's about it. clothes were nothing now though, but they were destroyed in the first fight.

Well then. Since they're using weapons, and he's making himself known to the world anyway, it's time to show them the dragon.

He grew suddenly, gaining in mass. Soon, he was an actual dragon, with the body covered in reflective metal blue scales. And this is when the fire breath is really useful.

Where the rocket came from, a yellow/orange glow went sailing into it. It took out the other police nearby, and the building further on. Now he walked on all fours down the street.

From head to tail, he's fifteen feet long. It's natural that people would scream. They did pick a fight with a literal monster who is hunting humans right now. Speaking of which, his little neck bag at this point, has his phone and credit cards, but he can't use them to find where the police station is. This is a larger city, so there are probably two. He doesn't know. But he's going to walk until there's a fight.

He ended up at another road block. The weapons looked larger this time. Still almost worthless though. But then he was presented with a glowing green man who flew in from the sky.

"Alright big guy," he called out, "I don't know where you came from, and you don't have to go there, but you can't stay here." He then proceeded to give himself medieval armor and pointed a knight sword at him.

If Blue had a sense of humor, then he'd be humored. Green Lantern. Another implanted memory and some of the first he was given. The details of any potential target by default, which includes certain government officials, and meta humans, both hero and villain. And the precedent for dealing with Green Lantern is to try and strain his focus. It is what the ring apparently requires, but as long as he can, he's unstoppable.

Blue stood up and two legs, which his dragon is meant for, and assumed a martial arts stance. Apparently Green Lantern wasn't shy about his surprise of seeing a dragon do this sort of thing.

"Okay," Green Lantern said as he tilted his head. He adjusted his stance as he said, "That might be a problem. But first…"

Green light surrounded Blue suddenly as Green Lantern finished, "Let's take this outside."

No good for him as Blue sent clawed knife-hands into the constructs just as they came solid, and with such force that they shattered. But he could feel how solid they were. Like it was actual steel.

Nevertheless, green surrounded him again in the form of some kind of huge mechanical claw system and Blue was yanked into the sky as he heard Green Lantern say, "Damn you strong. Come on."

Blue tensed, straining against the claw. It was on solid. He might be able to break out, but maybe not. He didn't try just yet. Instead, he just looked at him.

Green Lantern flew. But in looking down, he saw Blue staring. Not tense or anything. Green Lantern grinned and said, "Yea, hi. You're gonna stop killing cops now, ya hear me?"

Blue stared a moment, then blew. The small explosive heat bomb exploded once it hit Green Lantern's face and the construct disappeared. Blue opened his wings to catch the wind and just glide down below the tree line of the forest.

Shortly, a green flash landed in front of him and Green Lantern said, "Okay, that was sneaky."

Just then, Blue was hit by something hard and large. Might've been an actual train. He didn't see it.

After sailing through several trees and rolling on the ground, he stood up. Guess this is Lantern being sneaky too. Then he came attacking with his own dragon mouth.

Getting low, Blue shot to one side, then dashed and struck the Lantern. A kite shield was erected just in time and with a harsh clang, the Lantern was sent through several trees. Blue snuck around.

The Lantern being glowy made it easy to track him. He gave off no smell, but he was at least bright and loud. Blue was apparently sneaky enough to not be seen yet. They were in the woods, so there was plenty to hid behind, even with his size.

Apparently he can make the sensors he wants. So before he found him, Blue lunged. Must've seen it coming because something with a smaller surface area and a lot of weight struck him from the side. Maybe he tried to kill him this time.

But while Blue was planted into the ground, he heard a female voice say, "Stay back. I'll take it from here." "Well thanks for the support, but I can handle this myself," Green Lantern replied. "Just wait for a moment," the woman stated. "Alright," Green Lantern shrugged.

The weight came off and he saw Wonder Woman land in front of him. She put her sword and shield away and put up her hands as she said, "I am Diana of Themascera. Why do you attack these people, dragon?"

Blue stared at her a moment. She's technically ancient Roman. Maybe she thinks him an actual dragon. Also, there must be actual dragons. He lifted his head.

"Watch out Diana," warned the Lantern, "He's tricky." "People," Blue then said, his voice quite deep in his large form. This surprised the Lantern apparently.

Blue continued, "People have manners. They _shot_ at me _first_. And I responded in kind." "But you continued to another city," said Green Lantern, "When you could've gone anywhere."

"I mean to speak to those in charge," said Blue. He admitted, "I am angered by the events that took place. I will _kill_ everyone I see fit, until an agreement is officially signed to cease attacks upon me. Because their populace depends on it."

"So you think it's okay to kill people," questioned Green Lantern. "And human history proves any different," questioned Blue.

Green Lantern pursed his lips, then said, "Good point." "Cease your attacks on the people first," said Diana. "Useless," said Blue, "Your people are psychotic. This will only start again."

"Okay, I will talk with them," said Diana. " _I_ will talk with them," said Blue. "I can't let you do that," said Diana.

Blue stood on two feet and took a martial arts stance. "Ooooh shit," warned the Lantern, "Here we go again." Diana's brow furrowed, then she took out her sword and shield. "If that is your wish, dragon, then I will stop you by force." "Very well," said Blue.

She attacked first. He struck first though, but her shield blocked. She swatted, but he struck her sword with his claws, then immediately struck at her head again, only for it to be blocked by the sword again.

A boxing glove sailed in from the side and Blue had to twist and spin completely to avoid it, then he sent another explosive spit into him.

Diana shouted as she came down, but he smacked her with his maced tail. It's not necessarily a mace, but the bones are thick and jagged at the end, making it close enough. This sent her to the ground.

A green energy beam slammed into Blue suddenly. Then a sword attached to a woman's war cry sailed into his chest. But while he pulled the pulled the sword out, a golden glowing rope was tossed below his eyes and it suddenly went taught going into his mouth in an annoying way. It was tied that way, so it wouldn't be gotten off that easily. "Now show me your origins," she ordered.

What happened next he can explain logically, but not emotionally. He knows what the lasso does. It makes people tell the truth. But the burn it made, and the information it was _taking_ from him. And the _emotion_ it brought. All agony and rage he can't recall he's ever had. And from the way Diana said, "Great Hera," she was seeing this too.

A _scream_ came out of Blue suddenly. So seamlessly dragged out of him like this, and all sixteen years of it. He couldn't stand it. He needed this rope off by any means necessary.

Blue lost all sense of technique. Now he thrashed her into trees and into the ground. He swung and struggled and screamed. Finally, he caught her and slammed her down on the ground again and again and punched as hard as he could, caving in the ground each time until there was a green light and a lot of power in a strike.

Blue struggled with the rope and finally he got it off. He roared at nothing a moment. There was so much noise in his head right now, it's maddening.

He went to attack the Green Lantern again, who was helping up a bloodied and bruised Diana. Not as much as he'd like, but she seems to have broken an arm. Green Lantern erected a steel wall with spikes.

Blue didn't make it to the spikes, being hit _hard_ on the side of the head. His body followed as he was sent through many trees.

Everything was blurry a moment. He didn't move for a few seconds. When he gained some sense, he got up. His head still hurt, but he was healing.

He looked just in time to see a blue and red blur shoot up to him. So he sent his claws into it. Two claws and a lot of force caused the thing to shout in pain.

It was _Superman_. The precedence of dealing with this character is "don't". And he's here now. And yet, with his strength in those claws, his claws didn't cave. Instead, he got a good shot at the collar. He did some damage. Not much, but it's there.

But even if he didn't, he was too wild to care. He still attacked Superman, roaring in rage and sending two fingers into his head. At least, he curled those claws in this time. He doesn't want him dead.

The two knuckled punch worked, sending _him_ through trees right now. Blue chased. He was too slow and too noisy though, as Superman, who was recovering, saw this and just blurred again. Then came the pain once more.

The pain in his gut was severe, but he's accustomed to pain. He sent curled knuckles into his sides, just above his hip bones to squish the meat enough. He did so as hard as he could to matter.

It worked as Superman flinched, allowing him to back up and spin, then kick his own tail to swing that tail with everything he has, directly into the jaw of Superman. It was one of the most powerful maneuvers he can do with his body, but it might not knock him out. Still, Superman was sent through some trees.

Then came a green light that sent him careening through the forest again. Then he was sent hard into something.

Blue recovered to realize he'd been sent into a mountain, and his scales, which showed burn damage, were healing. _Burned_? Green Lantern really is powerful.

And this pissed him off. The pain and the rage only grew the more they kept fighting him. He screamed to the sky. Then he launched off and flew as fast as he could into the forest.

He was too damn slow. And that fucking blue and red blur came back and hit him again. So hard that he was dazed again. But he felt him being dragged somewhere fast.

When he came to, he realized the air was thin. He looked to see them up in the higher atmosphere and going higher. _Shit_.

Blue freaked. He started clawing and attacking Superman, but Superman just tanked the hits. All Blue was doing with these feral strikes was shredding his uniform bit by bit. So he struck the head.

Again, the Justice League is good people, so he won't kill any of them. He hit him over and over again with his knuckles. He still wasn't going down. Instead, Blue was freezing to death and losing air. Soon his heart would stop. He lost consciousness.

 **Chapter 2 – The Terrible Project**

Superman came back down with the huge dragon and dropped his partially frozen body on the ground. Immediately, Green Lantern said, "Jeez Superman. You okay?" Superman looked down at his half showing body, then to him again and said, "He's a bit feisty."

Green Lantern chuckled, but looked over and said, "Wait, you _killed him_?" "I'll try resuscitate him in a minute," said Superman, "He's partially frozen, so he'll last until I get his heart started again."

"He'll come back on his own," said Diana as she stood up. She still had some blood from her nose and her hair was a mess. She also had a green arm brace on her left arm.

She winced when she stood, then tapped her left foot on the ground. "You alright," asked Superman, "Didn't know anyone could hurt you like that." "Neither could I," she pointed to his chest.

The holes at his collar were mostly healed, but still noticeable. "The beast hits hard," said Diana, "Harder than most creatures I have seen. In fact, some of them might've been used as a reference to his creation."

"Creation," Green Lantern questioned. "He was built in a laboratory," she stated, "They were horrible to him. And his regeneration is absolute. He'll wake up any second now." "Oh damn," Lantern looked back to the dead dragon.

"So that's why you told us not to kill him," said Superman, "This isn't his fault?" "He did say they shot first," said Lantern. "You mean it speaks," asked Superman. "It's a _he_ ," Diana clarified, "And yes. Very eloquently." "Also his damn martial arts movements," said Lantern, "Never seen that before."

Diana floated off to find where her lasso went. She came back and nothing had happened. At this point, they kept her distance and watched.

Sure enough, Blue suddenly lurched to life, inhaling deeply and breathing out, fire leaking from his mouth. He looked around hurriedly and targeted them.

"Easy Blue," eased Diana, "If you won't hurt us, we won't hurt you anymore." Blue half stood, half sat there, panting. Then, he started getting smaller.

Once small, he was knelt there in his usual form and panted. "What the hell," questioned Lantern. "He's just a kid," said Superman in confusion as well.

"What did you do to me," wheezed Blue. "I'm sorry," said Diana, "But the lasso reveals one's secrets." "I know _that_ Diana," Blue shouted, standing up and walking towards her. Superman and Lantern both made a telltale shift towards her, ready to shield when necessary.

"But you didn't just do that," growled Blue, his face tense and his voice cracking, "You _pulled everything_ out of me. Even emotion." He looked to the side and started pacing as he continued, "Shit I didn't even know was there you _yanked_ out of me. I don't have data on this."

He looked back at her and pointed as he shouted, "What part of that is okay to you?! I am _not_ supposed to feel! I am _not_ built for it!"

"And yet they made you human," said Diana. "No they did not," growled Blue. "Yes," she nodded to him, "They did." "Okay, maybe a portion of me is human, but you fucking tell me that's what I was built to be," stated Blue angrily.

She sighed, "But what do _you_ want to be." "I don't fucking know," Blue shouted, spreading his arms in a shrug, "It's my first day free! All I wanted was a goddamn bacon double-cheeseburger and a goddamn strawberry milk shake."

He pointed harshly to his left, "But apparently if you have _horns_ that's grounds for execution. I could barely touch my food before I had a fucking metal shotgun slug in my forehead. How the hell do you think this all got started in the first place?! People are so fucking psychotic."

He looked around and felt his neck, "Shit, where's my bag. My phone and credit cards are in there." He pointed at her, "I've got video footage of this shit too. I _knew_ exactly what they'd do, and sure enough."

"I'm sorry you met such discrimination on your first day out," said Superman, floating towards him. Blue backed off and growled a lower dragon growl.

Superman stopped and showed non-threatening hands a moment. Then he finished, "But if you want to _now_. Since we're here, we can help you."

"And you can simply tell the government to fuck off," said Blue. Superman shrugged, "Maybe. Can't say you won't see a prison cell, but-"

"Try it," scoffed Blue, "I'll be in a cell one day until feds come to get me back out to killing again. I'm not an alien like you Superman. I'm a construct. Built by the U.S. government to kill everything I'm assigned for. This _includes_ meta humans like you."

"And did they tell you to kill me," asked Superman. "Nobody yet," Blue replied, "But I can tell you I have procedures in my head for just in case." "And what's the procedure for dealing with me," Superman ask. "None," Blue replied, "Or, just don't engage entirely."

"What about me," asked Green Lantern. "You require concentration," said Blue, "I can easily win if I knock out your guard a few times. Other than that, you're unstoppable."

"Unstoppable huh," he shrugged, somewhat proud of himself it looked like.

Diana came floating towards him. Blue growled, but she kept coming. But she just smiled at him. He wasn't sure.

"Do you want to know what I think," she asked. "Why should I care what you think and keep _That_ away from me," growled Blue, pointing at the lasso.

She giggled and said, "This is not evil. See, here. Use it on me. Anyone can." She handed it to him. He turned away slightly and looked at her suspiciously.

Suddenly though, and surprising the other two, he was behind her, holding the lasso, and the rolled up rope was around her neck. Not tight though. Then he said, "Now tell me your real intentions with me."

She chuckled and said, "Well I would tell you the truth about that anyway. First I intend to find out where you resided exactly. I was hoping you could take us there. Then, I wish to take you with us. You see, I believe the gods smile on you this day."

"Meaning," he questioned. "The ruckus you were causing caught much attention this day," she stated, "The government involved in your making. Additional backers to whatever project you are. Or any of _our_ enemies will attempt to use you for selfish reasons. Instead we would find you. _I_ would find you. You are very scared of the new emotion I dragged out and that was not quite my intention. But now that it has happened, I believe you can become human now, and live the good life. Numbness does not take away damage. It merely blinds you to its existence."

"So you're saying that I'm more messed up than I realized because I neglected to feel entirely," he queried. "I believe so," she replied, "But now you've become human. You've been given a chance."

He hummed, then said, "Well truth be told, the information in my head about your group is very good, and I would love to live with you guys personally and even develop relationships and get a job and GNEA!"

He suddenly released Diana and backed the hell away from her, flapping his hands as if they're burned, and leaving that rope on her neck for her to collect. She merely smiled at him as he pointed at her, "That _thing_ is the most insidious device I have ever witnessed."

She chuckled and said, "It's not that bad." "It's actually quite handy," said Superman, "I've used it once or twice myself." "I don't care," Blue replied.

He stood there a moment. He shook his head and looked to the side, breathing out a ragged breath. He clinched his teeth, which were fangs, and his skin had a temporary wave of scales as he transformed slightly and back down.

"I _hate_ this feeling," Blue growled, "Fuck you Diana." Then he shook his head, "No wait. Thank you. No…" He clinched his teeth. "We will help you," she replied, hooking her belt to her side, "We are good people, as you say, and you know you want to stay with us because we will allow you. I won't abandon you either."

He stared at her a moment. Genuine kindness. He doesn't know this. Then again, she probably knows that by now as well. He tried to concentrate on that instead of this… filth in his head now, but he still felt ill.

"So will you show us to the facility now," asked Green Lantern. Suddenly torn away from his thoughts and his stare, he looked over, then down as he said, "Yea fine. Whatever. Let's go."

He flew them there. His wings were good, but not the super-sonic kind in this form. He could make it barely, but he's weak now. He hasn't eaten anything in a day and the transformations didn't help. That's another day's nutrients lost. Maybe more.

They'd make it there later. They flew right up to the base, since he busted the glass out of the outer windows during his rampage. And when he flew up, he saw people in black standing up inside. Yep, somebody saw the smoke and came looking.

When he arrived, all eyes turned to him, including that from Batman and an obese black woman. He looked at Batman first, but then turned his gaze to the woman and said, "I know you."

"I imagined you would," she replied surely. "But don't worry, Amanda Blake Waller," said Blue, "Of Checkmate, and lives on two oh one Seblank road." He looked over and said, "That info won't be used to harm you."

"Saw the bodies," she said, "You took special care of them didn't you." "Well of course I did," he replied flatly, "They're my four most devout parents. I owed them _everything_."

He looked to Batman again. Then he looked back and said to the others, "Alright, let's take a tour." He went walking.

He walked and the three followed. Then he heard behind them Waller say, "Attention all units. The kid's returned home and is giving his guests a tour. Stay the hell out of his way."

Blue saw the government soldiers and agents visibly react to both listen to orders, then newly establish Blue's location. And then they started backing off.

Once out of earshot, Batman said to her, "Didn't think you were one to back down from anything." "Don't be fooled by the way it looks Batman," she replied, "That is a _monster_. Built to destroy dignitaries _and_ metahumans and not care about the difference. It has no morality or _boundaries_. So when that _kid_ tells you to do something Batman, I'd do whatever the hell it says." "Noted."

The tour was typical. Halls of dead people. A laboratory full of dead people. Then another hall of dead people. Then he saw the usual room. It's like his second living space. The steel table with heavy restraints, the chair of brain conditioning.

The memories hit him like a ton of bricks. Son of a _bitch_ it's _all_ on the surface now. He visibly flinched. Then he screamed at the table. When he did that, the red fire poured into it.

Winded after a few moments, the table was melted, and he just stood there. "That was an outburst," Lantern said suddenly.

But he flinched when Blue spun around suddenly. However, Blue was pointing at Diana as he said, "I really hate you." He pointed to the lasso, "No, I hate the lasso. I hate you _and_ the lasso."

He flinched when she put a hand on his shoulder and said sincerely, "That must be where they tortured you." "They called it 'treatment'," he replied doing air quotes, "Basically I'm less breakable, so they can test a lot of weird shit on me and just see how it goes. Can't say the same for the others though." "What others," asked Lantern. Blue looked at him.

Later, they walked down more halls. This filled with less dead people. There were a couple of guards here though and one of them apparently threw up. But even without the same sensitive nose he has, they should be able to smell the strong scent of decaying corpses.

And he showed them. It was a large metal room full of bodies that are technically human, but were horribly disfigured in a multitude of ways.

"This is the dumpster," said Blue, "Whether replaced by a further iteration, or just a civilian stolen to be experimented on. I'm just one in a long line of toilet paper."

"Toilet paper," Superman asked. "Ripped apart from something else, made into another form, designed to get dirty, then discarded," said Blue.

"My god, this is _horrible,"_ said Lantern, who already had what looked like a green gas mask on, "You said these were civilians?"

"Most of them," said Blue, "It's easy. In every location there's a city full of homeless or even the lower class. You'd never see this on the news. It takes too long to develop a test tube baby from here, only to be destroyed by testing. Most of them weren't meant to succeed in anything. It was just to see how the body will react."

"I cannot believe people can be so blatantly sadistic," said Diana, "I mean, I thought I knew at first." She chuckled cynically and turned to walk away.

Diana was gone, so it was just the boys to see the "trophy room". It's just what Blue calls this room. At least these things are well preserved. Which is probably why more agents were in here documenting this.

They noticed him, but did as previously ordered. So they made conscious effort to avoid staring at the nude guy with the large wings on his back.

"You didn't destroy these," asked Superman. "I figured somebody should know about this place," said Blue. "Glad you did," said somebody else.

He looked at one of the suited men as he said, "We didn't know this place existed." "What do you mean," asked Blue, "This is _funded_ by the government."

The man chuckled and shook his head, "Not _this_ government. This government already has a super soldier project." "Iterations zero through four," said Blue, "I know of the other facility."

"Yea this isn't that place," said the man, "Yea whoever runs this place does not believe in civil rights. By the way, how many of you are there?" "I am designated number nine," said Blue.

"Good lord," cursed another, "They're long gone by now. You know about the others?" "Um, they exist," said Blue. The man pursed his lips and hummed, then went about his business.

Later, they were back outside to the main room and they saw Diana there talking with Batman and Waller. And nobody was happy.

Blue came walking up to them. Waller approached him. Diana got in her way. "Easy guard dog, I'm just giving him a contact number," Waller told her. "For what," Diana asked. "A job," Waller replied.

"Absolutely not," Diana growled, "He will _not_ be a killing machine for you." "Who says he has to kill anybody," asked Waller, facing off with her directly, "And I made quite a few calls to have some high officials get off this kids trail."

"Probably because you know that if it turns into a war, it's a war I am literally _built_ to win," growled Blue. Then he said more calmly, "That being said, I am built for combat, so I could use a legitimate skate job. I assume I will be getting paid this time?"

"Absolutely," Waller replied with a nod. She approached him and gave him a card. Then she said, "For one thing, this will keep you off the streets as another vigilante, which gives you much more freedom to do as you please. Within reason of course." "Of course."

Blue walked past her to Diana and said, "That being said, I'll only be working part time. Diana, I assume I will be going home with one of you. In that case, I need a laptop and some money for various college educations. I believe normal people in this world have what is called a 'hobby'. I desire to do something productive." He narrowed his eyes at her, "And you _owe me_."

She smiled and agreed, "Yes I do. So let's get you a new home shall we?" "Sounds good."

He walked over and bent over to a corpse on the ground, then ripped its arm off. Sounds of protest came from the group, especially when he started eating that arm. "Don't put that in your _mouth_ ," said Lantern.

"Listen," Blue said with his mouth full. Then he swallowed and said, "I'm running on over a day without food. And do you know how many calories you burn gaining and then losing over eight tons of mass?"

"Ya know, I did notice you have those dark circles under your eyes," said Lantern. Blue just looked at him, then sunk his fangs into stinking flesh.

Superman raised his hands and said, "Okay, you said you wanted a bacon double-cheeseburger right?" "And a milk shake," stated Blue. "Right, strawberry milkshake."

Superman looked to the others, "I assume he's headed to the hall first?" "Don't see why not," said Lantern. "Well I'm gonna get a head start," Superman said, turning around and waving goodbye to everyone.

Blue just stood there chewing. Then Diana came over and pointed down, "Put the arm down." He did. Then they were about to leave until a guard came over and handed over a familiar backpack with a larger rope strap on top. That's what tightens on his neck when he's in dragon form.

"How'd you find it," Blue asked, taking it. "That's another one of those calls I spoke of earlier," said Waller, "F.Y.I, I used two of the scientist accounts to pay for the damages you caused. And the funerals."

"So I take it I'm allowed two of them," said Blue. "I take it you would not have come looking for your money if we took it all," questioned Waller. "Good point," said Blue, "And, F.Y.I, I'd only need one millionaire account to secure a prosperous lifestyle in this political shithole of greed and power you call a country." "Good to know," Waller replied flatly.

Blue took a step, then turned briefly and lifted the bag, "And thank you, by the way." "Don't mention it," said Waller, "Ever." Blue turned and kept walking.

Lantern fabricated what appeared to be a kind of luxury… sky train. "All aboard," he even announced. He and Diana hopped on. Lantern looked to Batman for just a moment until Batman already blurted out, "I have my own ride." "Alright."

Lantern hopped in and they were off. Meanwhile, Blue decided to dig the pants out of his backpack and put them on. Then he sat down on the sparkly green cushion couch which was actually squishy. The table in front of the couch felt solid.

"So you can just make anything that comes to mind," asked Blue. "If I can think it, I can do it," Lantern smiled. "Are there automatic functions," asked Blue, "Like if you're homeless and you want to sleep in a sudden green house for the night?"

"No, it requires me to actively concentrate," said Lantern. "Then how can your constructs go away and yet your clothes stay on," asked Blue.

Lantern hummed. He looked at his ring. "You mean you don't know," asked Blue.

"It's an alien ring from outer space," Lantern complained, oddly defensive all of a sudden. But he also relaxed and said, "But yes. Now I _am_ wondering if I can program alternate auto-functions into this thing."

Blue was distracted pleasantly. The jet was fast, plus he likes the color green, and the windows don't give such a tint to the outside world. So he saw an unfiltered view of the cloudy sky and the land below.

Then music started playing. Blue heard and up-beat nineties song. Diana asked if he's doing that himself and it's honestly a question Blue was about to ask. And Lantern replied, "No that takes too much attention. But I _can_ put on free wi-fi on this thing.

"Don't you need an account to tap into satellite radio," asked Blue. Lantern grinned and said, "Just another one of those auto-functions of the ring." Blue hummed and said, "Makes me wonder if you make cyborg obsolete."

"Oo-o-oh no," chuckled Lantern, "His mastery over technology is still needed." Blue paused, then said, "I have a thought."

"You want me to give him the ring for a day don't you," nodded Lantern. "And make sure I'm there when you do," said Blue, "I'm curious." "Can do," Lantern smiled.

Blue looked between them. They seemed happy there with him. Odd. The only things they've learned about him is that he's homicidal, and the methods of his creation are horrible still.

Then again, logic dictates that if Wonder Woman is the symbol of heart, and Superman is hope, then they'd play nice, hoping to convert the naughty monster into a more guided method of destruction. They'll be disappointed. He'll give them credit though. They're genuine about this and he'll sure try at least.

Same for Waller. Basic knowledge is that she's had a very rough childhood and now she's a ruthless high priced government commander. The cards she stole from him was pushing it, yet the two she allowed was also a playing nice part of her. He meant what he said about working for her part time as well.

So he just listened to the music and watched the city of Metropolis zoom by. The events of today is still on the surface. If he had to give it a metaphor; his waters were clear until _she_ got that damn lasso on him. Now his waters are covered on fifteen years or so of rancid shit. He's hoping the plane ride and the music will calm him down. But he doubts it.

 **Chapter 3 – New Family**

They landed right in front of a capital building with a large crystal fountain in the front courtyard. And it says "Hall of Justice" on the front.

Blue doesn't care for aesthetics, so the first thing he thought when he saw this was, "Who does their taxes?" Batman must provide the funding, because everyone else has help from either outer space, or in Diana's case, the same armor she's worn for a century or so.

The plane train unmade itself. Didn't even have to walk out the door. But they _did_ walk into the crystal doors of the building and right away there was a large main lobby/conference room.

And there's Superman standing there with some McDonalds bags and drinks. He's an honest man, that's for sure. But that's what the data says anyway.

Blue's eyes visibly locked onto it as he breathed in deep. Then, Superman actually flinched as Blue leaped across the room and started devouring the cheeseburgers and fries inside.

"Oh wow," Superman commented, "You're uh, you're welcome." Blue didn't appear to be listening.

They watched him eat everything, then chug the drinks like there's no tomorrow. It's Coke in the two large cups, and then there's that milkshake.

"Oh god," gasped Blue once he was done, "I've never experienced flavor like this before." "You've never had a cheeseburger," asked Lantern in confusion. "Protein packets," said Blue, "Rather bland, but it's a full day and a half worth of calories per twenty ounce brick. It's very efficient, but now I think I see the appeal of this. I have knowledge of various countries and America's food is revered the most."

"If obesity wasn't enough of a tell," said a deeper voice suddenly. Blue looked to see Batman there. He just stared at him a moment.

Diana smiled and said, "Yea Batman comes and goes like the night, one might say." Blue looked to the side and nobody as he said, as if to himself, "Nobody sneaks up on me. I was so involved in my food that my awareness disappeared."

He glared at Diana and said, "You really messed me up today." She giggled and said, "I'm sorry, I really am. I do hope the ride and the food helped."

"I guess," Blue replied, "But there's so much garbage on the surface of things now that this isn't something that easily goes away."

"Which is why he's coming with me," said Batman suddenly. "I will take him," Diana stated. "You cannot give him the guidance he needs Diana," said Batman.

She gave him a look. "Oh shit," whispered Lantern. "What about me makes me inappropriate, Batman," she queried calmly. And yet, Blue detected the telltale aggressive tone in her smooth voice.

"No offense Diana, but you're the princess of a women's only club," said Batman, "I'm a troubled boy myself. The guidance I give will supply better structure."

"Well no offense to you yourself, but do you see the way the kid moves, talks, and stares," she questioned, more softly this time, "Structure is not his problem. He knows nothing of life and family."

"If I may," Blue put in, "I am well versed in espionage tactics and am privy to six key languages. I may not have the metaphorical heart, but I have discerned that the key to being a 'good person'-" he did air quotes with his fingers, "Is actually a simple equation, and it's all relative to the nation or prefecture you reside in."

They had stopped to look at him a moment. Then she looked at Batman and stated certainly, "Equation." "Alright, let me put it to you this way," said Batman, "Violence is a part of his life and even I don't think I will be able to stop him from killing when he is determined enough, and going against him will only make it worse. My proposal is, I know a mostly empty mansion for him to stretch his legs in. And you're always welcome."

Diana paused a moment. Then Blue did question, "Do you have a day job Diana? Also, you are called Diana in public while in uniform. So is it that or Wonder Woman?"

She looked to him as she said, "I am both. I do not worry. And I do have a day job at the archeological society." Blue looked to the side and hummed.

She smiled and said, "You are worried that a young man living with me will cramp my style?" "I'm not familiar with that term," said Blue, "But I am planning to be involved with shady government officials and I don't think you're rich enough to keep people from snooping around in your personal life. Since Batman offered, I'm actually leaning towards the mansion idea. There's always preferential treatment to people who flaunt their money."

She paused, then looked to Batman, "This is true." She smiled and said, "Plus it's an excuse to get me into your home, right Batman?" "Anyone is always free to visit," said Batman seriously, "Whether or not I wish to see anyone is another matter." "Mm hm," Diana hummed in agreement.

She seems to like him specifically. But then Batman said, "I encourage you to come by all the same." "I intend to," she replied. Batman pointed, "The two of you as well. the kid needs all the positive role models he can get."

"Um, speaking as if he's not here right now," said Lantern. "I actually appreciate the concern for my well-being," said Blue. Then Blue shrugged, "I mean, I don't. I find it… I guess creepy is the term. But, in a few months it might be different. So thank you all in advance."

"Well hey, no problem kid," said Lantern, slapping his back.

 _Immediately_ , Blue had spun around the instant that hand made contact and it was struck away, making him stagger. Lantern was surprised he did that.

Blue thought a moment, then raised non-threatening hands, "Sorry. I thought you were attacking me." Lantern turned to face him again as he laughed. "All those assassin reflexes huh," chuckled Lantern, "You're just a ball of nerves." "Y-yes," said Blue, giving a fake stammer for appearances.

Shortly after, Blue was in the back seat of Batman's custom jet. Then they were off. And Batman asked quite the straight question, "Who do you believe I am?" He wants to know what the scientists know.

"There is no data on your identity," said Blue. But Batman replied, "No. I asked you who _you_ think I am." Blue hummed. Then he said, "Marine major or colonel. Retired. Or Navy Seal. Army Ranger. Someone with connections. Your technology is advanced custom work. Which means it's closer to the source. Wane Tech perhaps. You have support. Not an organization, at least not legal. The jet alone must cost several billion. Vertical take-off and landing, yet not bulky. Armored. Stealth tech. This thing alone must've set you back."

"You're close," said Batman, "And it helps if you build this yourself." "Shit," mumbled Blue, "I forgot to include Air Force. So you're an engineer too?" "I am." "Fascinating. You'd have to sacrifice various social activities and knowledge to juggle that amount of skill." "It's true, I do," said Batman.

Blue hummed, then said, "Maybe you're a better fit to raise me than I thought." Batman remained silent. But then Batman asked, "Did you mean what you said back there?"

"Clarify," Blue stated. "About concentrating on being good." "Yes," said Blue, "I do not like to admit this, but even through the amorality, I _did_ take special care of my… _parents_. Some things just cut through apparently. As a result, I see the prospect of doing something productive, a good counter-balance."

After a pause, Blue stated, "How do you intend to handle me?" Batman paused, then said, "I assume you are not one to be controlled anymore." "Is that a trick question?"

Batman didn't respond to that question. Instead he said, "I live my life believing everybody has a chance to be good." "An interesting statement as the government itself has a tendency of over-taxation and police brutality," said Blue, "I can say from personal experience, that the _real_ sociopaths reside in politics. All things considered, any single crime lord will make a great president someday." "I can't say I disagree," Batman replied.

After another pause, Batman said, "You are right in thinking that I could not control you if I wanted to. So if you are telling the truth, I am bringing you into _my home_ to live comfortably." "So you want me to listen to your orders based on faith and appreciation," Blue stated.

"It's true you can excel as a crime boss if you wished," said Batman, "But whether delving in crime, or fighting it, is not a way of life. It's true I want you off the streets as another monster. But I am not opposed to us being long term friends regardless if you do as your told or not. Just be a good person and we'll be fine."

Blue paused. Then he said, "Understood." Then he said, "And for the record, my emotions are both present right now, and wild, but I will put great effort in keeping myself calm." "You just need something to occupy your time," Batman replied, "I will help you in any way I can." "Thank you."

They made it to the mansion. They flew under the mansion, and into the hillside it was built upon. If memory serves, the mansion Batman is bringing them to is Wane Manor. And just to clarify his thinking to him, Blue hummed and said, "So you and Bruce have a deal after all. You're closer to the source than I thought."

The cave is vast. Full of machinery. Dark stone, but well lighted. It's actually a very tactical place. Blue approves.

Batman then stopped suddenly and turned to him. And all of a sudden, he lowered his mask/helmet and said to him, "You keep getting closer, but you're still not there yet. I _am_ Bruce Wayne."

Blue's brow twitched. "My parents were killed in an alley when I was very young," said Bruce, "The thought of revenge consumed me. It made me what I am today. But I evolved. I set limits for myself. And thusly, I haven't gone off the deep end. Now tell me. When you got revenge on those you classify as your parents. How did it feel?"

Blue thinks he wants to know what the thrill is. But to be honest, Blue felt so little when he did it. Blue was honestly at a loss somewhat for a decent answer.

But Bruce is being completely honest and actually way too forthcoming. Must be another show of faith. So Blue told him honestly, "Very little at the time. Diana had not gotten to me yet. All I can say, for sure is, there was a measure of relaxation in making them suffer as they were destroyed. And destroying the facility will keep future investors away from the super-assassin project."

"Do you seek a rush like that again," Bruce asked, "However minor it was?" Blue paused. He continued to pause.

Blue then squinted slightly as he said, "Unclear." And in response, Bruce told him, "I will train you in my ways if you believe it will help. I am willing to do this, but _only_ if you agree to use only my methods in the field."

"Naturally," said Blue, "The subordinate must never go against the commander." "I'm not talking about that," said Bruce irritably, "Don't do it just because you're told to. Control your baser urges because you're _human_. You have wisdom. Good judgement. Throwing them away makes nothing better. It devolves you."

Blue looked down a little, looking at the Batman symbol on his chest, but he wasn't using his eyes right now. He was honestly thinking about this. Then he looked up again and said, "I will… put this mentality into practice." "Good."

Bruce did something so suddenly that it surprised him. He _smiled_. Blue watched a hand firmly grip his shoulder. Friendly. Not attacking. And he told Blue, "You have a long life ahead of you. Everyone should strive to be better."

"Naturally," Blue stated, "Humans are created with 'boredom', because it's an evolutionary trait to maximize our hundred year live spans-"

"Well _besides_ that," Bruce said, "You hate feeling bad, you said. Well once you start feeling good, then you'll know. Concentrate on doing the right thing not always because it's logical. But because you know in your heart that it's right."

Blue paused. Then he stated, "Unclear." Bruce smirked and said, "I'll work with you." He then turned around and walked away. Blue followed.

"Hello master Bruce," an older man greeted as they came closer to a main computer area. He was there with a trey of snacks. Incidentally, Blue's still kind of hungry. But he can wait.

Naturally, the man said, "Oh my. What an interesting young man you have brought to us." "Alfred, this is Blue," said Bruce, "Blue, this is my butler Alfred. He's been with me since the beginning."

"I see you are not coy with this one sir," Alfred stated, "Another ward?" "Not exactly." "But he is staying," Alfred questioned. "Yes he is." "Very well then. Then you won't mind if he partakes in these snacks as well." "Sure."

Blue approached the man and extended a hand. Blue stated appropriately, "Codename Blue. Iteration nine. The dragon. Manufactured metahuman born in a government black site." Blue glanced momentarily to the side and added, "Though _which_ government, has recently been put into debate."

"Oh dear," Alfred stated in mild surprise, but shook his hand, "That's quite the back story. So how did master Bruce come across you?"

"The others found me while Bruce tracked the calls of smoke coming out of the Grand Canyon," said Blue. "Others?"

"Diana, Superman, and the Green Lantern," Bruce answered for him. "Ah," nodded Alfred. "We fought. Diana…" Blue's left eye twitched nervously, "Got that rope on me and practically sucked my entire life out of me in just a few moments. However, instead of killing me, the group just attempted to calm me down and they wanted me to show them my home. Then they offer me food and housing as long as I promise to be a 'good boy'."

Blue did quotations again. Then he stated, "I agreed I would put forth the effort." "Well then," Alfred began, "We fancy ourselves good boys here. So if you wish to learn, then look no further." Blue raised a brow.

Alfred looked to Bruce and said, "Well you got more than you bargained for didn't you sir." "Clearly." "I will get dinner ready for the two of you." "Thank you Alfred," said Bruce.

Alfred looked to Blue, "Any preferences for the new and I assume powerful guest?" "I am a higher performance machine, so to speak," Blue agreed, "I generally eat twice as much as the usual human. More if I grow larger."

"Grow, sir?" Bruce sipped from his cup, then said, "He is able, through some process, defy the laws of conservation of matter by gaining over eight tons, he states, when he transforms into a dragon."

"Goodness," Alfred said in surprise, "How did they swing that I wonder?" "I do have knowledge of my making," said Blue, "And it is not a real dragon as an amalgamation of parts to equal a dragon. And my transformation methods you already know about, as one of yours was already sampled while in government custody before being set free."

Alfred hummed. "You're talking about the Martian manhunter," said Bruce. "Precisely," Blue replied. "Well that makes more sense then," said Alfred with a shrug. "Yea it actually does," Bruce agreed. "Well anyway, I'm off to get food ready for my hungry boys." "Thank you Alfred," Blue stated this time. Alfred hummed happily in response.

The next hour or so was typical. Bruce wanted to know how he's built. And going with the good faith thing that's going around, Blue donated his own blood so Bruce could analyze it. Meanwhile, he gave the details.

First off, this started at world war two. Blue asked Bruce what he knew about Nazi developments near the end of the war. Bruce responded with, "I know that if they were given just a little more time, there is no way any of us would have won the war."

"Rockets," nodded Blue, "More advanced computers and tracking systems. The nuclear submarine. That alone, and the nuclear missiles that it would house would've brought the world to its knees." "Oh absolutely," said Bruce.

Blue continued, "So with missiles, jets, and so on made, there's also a super soldier program that maybe a couple of officers tested out for fun, but it never saw combat. And neither was the American super soldier that came thereafter, just because scientists wanted to see if they could do it."

Blue looked to the side, "He might still be working for the government, I'm not sure." He looked to Bruce again, "Far greater strength and speed. Carbon fiber bones and muscle sinew. He is very durable. That research never stopped, and there is a government facility I am vaguely aware of, that made four other super soldiers. The American super soldier was designated number zero."

"And then there's the other new facility working on five, up to you," Bruce commented. "Correct, only with more advancements and making things increasingly more complicated. I could never inform you how they created my hard, yet malleable metal bones which change with me, and extend from my fingers and toes. Nor do I know the work that goes into making the mutant creature that is me, function perfectly as I do, nor where the regeneration comes from."

"Any idea about the other four," Bruce asked. "Barely. There is a bigger stronger armored tank called Drake. He's designated 'Earth Dragon'. Wingless, but estimated at fourteen tons. His specialty is a new brand of bio-metal, making his bones tougher and grey. So they just stated he is Earth based just for aesthetics. He is not an earth elemental. Then there's the wolf, the bat, and the porcupine."

"The bat," said Batman, "You mean like manbat?" Blue opened his mouth to speak, but he's not talking about another… Batman. So instead he merely questioned, "What?"

So Bruce pulled it up. It was actually impressive information. It is like he is his own private government. But this creature confused Blue. He's a bat anthromorph who is a _scientist_ in Gotham. And he stated so by questioning, "Why a scientist? Was number six a failure? What happened?"

"This was a personal thing, I doubt it is related," said Bruce, "Though it is possible he got information from the particular sources and vice versa when he succeeded. But he tried to cure a disease. It worked, but it make him feral. He ended up killing his wife and destroying everything."

"Then it is a failure," stated Blue. "And you seem quite the success," said Bruce, "We have no reports on any super mutant child until you. You say they wanted to all keep you for themselves? What makes you so special?" "Because I'm the only one Lex Luthor was involved with."

"What," questioned Bruce sternly. Blue glanced at him, curious about that reaction. But he replied honestly, "Luthor has knowledge of Kryptonian technology, which was used in creating me. I'm ten percent Kriptonian."

Bruce was genuinely surprised. "Wow," Bruce said finally, "That makes perfect sense." "Superman seemed curious as why I'm so strong as well." "And you managed to break Diana's arm. No one can just do that." "I know," said Blue, "I have data on all the notable people in the world."

"Yet with ten percent, you would not expect to see such a power increase," said Bruce. "I have none of the powers Superman has," Blue stated.

"But with that ten percent, you're looking at…" Bruce began, "Substantial increases in strength and durability because it is empowering your already metal skeleton and scales. And when you're in that dragon form, it makes all the difference."

"Affirmative," Blue agreed, "It's sprinkled throughout my system, aiding in both durability, regeneration, and energy consumption. Without the Kriptonian component, it will take significantly more consumption to transform back and forth, and if I do it too much, it might literally stop my heart forever."

"I see," said Batman, "So the good news is, as long as you keep on top of your calorie output, you're fine. But how does that work in a long term mission."

"You are correct in assuming my stomach is much more efficient in dragon form," said Blue, "I can possibly digest an entire tree and keep going. I have never tried it, but the scientists inform me I can eat just about everything except toxic waste. Poison is still poison, even in my case."

Bruce hummed. It was a profound hum, like he's thinking something, but he never stated it. Blue didn't need to know either. But Blue did state, "The scientists were analyzing energy and its ability to strengthen the organic cell if done right," said Blue, "Superman's ability to just take in sunlight and turn into _him_ should be impossible. That's why number eight turned grey. They only strengthened the metal and I suppose they, 'rolled with it', as they say."

"Tell me," Bruce said, "Is there implanted data about Lex Luthor."

That was the right question to ask. Blue almost hesitated to speak, as they stared into each other's eyes. But Blue then stated, "There is a lingering presence in my mind that's been there since the beginning."

"So he has some control of you," said Bruce. "I thought so as well, but only at first," said Blue, "He was not always there. I was fourteen when they introduced the Kriptonian genetic augmentation with me, and the mental conditioning implanted his image in my mind. And a constant, very mild urge to go see him."

"Are you," asked Bruce. Blue lowered a brow and said, "He's another scientific investor who implanted memories into me. In other words, logic dictates I head in the opposite direction. If he wants me, he'll have to find me first."

"That does make sense," said Bruce, "But don't worry about him. I will see him and get as much information as I can about what he wants from you." "I too am curious to be honest," said Blue. "I'll let you know when I find out anything," Bruce stated. "Thank you."

As they talked, Bruce wondered what would make the "dragon" using parts. Blue said there's an armadillo like creature called the Pangolin. This one has scales. Then there's the bat, which explains the wings, and types of horned lizard. If done right, equals up to folklore dragon, that is interesting because it fooled Diana.

They talked a little bit more and snacked. Bruce wanted to know what missions he's been on. Not seeking tactical knowledge, so much as just wondering if he's visited other countries, or even if he's envied certain people.

Blue says "all the time". Not technically, but with his emotions on the surface, it's easier to confirm that, yes, people having stupidly good lives compared to his horror movie of a world, has made him a little sad. He never noticed at the time, but after a while, his spirit wears down, as strange as it is to say.

But yes, he's had experiences with Russians and the Chinese. He once did a mission to silence a major refugee system going on, transferring North Koreans to South Korea. They can't just cross the border, nor take the sea. They have to go around through china and make several stops along the way. But yea, even Blue can say that North Korea is a shit whole. He's even heard that "healthy dirt" is in short supply to eat. Can you believe that? Blue doesn't believe it, but he's never been there. Also, Kim Jong Un isn't Korean.

"Excuse me," questioned Bruce, raising his brows. "Well, Ill and Un's fathers have been bread with Koreans to make them look more Korean. But they go to a German/white college I understand. But they deal with the scientists sometimes. They're Swiss/German."

Bruce hummed. Intrigued. Then he said, "How much knowledge are you privy to?" "Oddly intricate, when it involves everything except the very project I'm involved in," Blue replied.

"No doubt easier to control their slaves, the less they know about their environment," stated Bruce. "I have reached the same conclusion myself," Blue agreed.

Later, they went to eat. The mansion is nice. Not super technological, that he somewhat expected. Bruce kept the more classic theme to things. Still good. The dining room looks appropriately fancy as well.

It was seafood today. Bruce had the salmon, but Blue had this huge bowl of salmon/lobster mix. It was like a soup, and had carrots and celery in there, arranged in a flowery pattern.

Blue breathed in, then said, "I also enjoy the arrangement of it." "Thank you sir." "And why do you call me sir," asked Blue, "I'm sixteen." "If you are a part of master Bruce's family, then you are master Blue."

Blue looked up at Bruce. Bruce just chuckled. Blue looked up at Alfred, "I am… not entirely sure how to feel about that title." "I'll just call you Blue then, huh," questioned Alfred with a smirk. "That _is_ my name," Blue stated. "Very well then. Enjoy you two."

They ate happily. Blue wasn't too hungry, but he still gobbled and slurped it all up greedily. He never really _indulges_ in anything, but this is a great start. And lastly, after the solids were eaten, he turned up the bowl and chugged the rest.

He put the bowl down and grunted in a pleasurable strain, "My gosh that is so good." "Glad you liked it," said Alfred, coming around to collect the bowl and glass of water with it.

Blue followed Alfred into the kitchen after a couple minutes talking with Bruce. Alfred was a good cook. And since Blue is to find a hobby, he asked if he could assist in cooking duties from now on. Alfred agreed.

 **Chapter 4 – The Lovez**

Strapped down to the table, the boy screamed for them to stop. But the scientists just watched his body tear itself apart. Others would do surgery on him. And no matter what the boy said, they never stopped. They clearly didn't care, considering their cold lifeless eyes. The boy couldn't move either, because of the restraints. So the scientists had unrestricted access to their project.

Blue growled, his knife-hand up to the dark ceiling. Fire licked his mouth from within his throat and his claws were like an actual knife. He panted/growled quickly.

He burst out of bed suddenly, and padded across the large bedroom and to the window. The moon light shined on his nude body, but the outside gave him no comfort.

This is insane, Blue thought. Those aren't nightmares, that's just his life. _Wonder Woman_. Or Diana, or whatever everyone calls her. It's like the lasso changed his entire world. It's not supposed to do that. No wonder he feels wrong. In some ironic torture, the lasso forced him, a monster, to be human.

What was simply dreams are now nightmares. What was a life or a situation he could handle no matter what, he's overly sensitive to. Rage is all he knows and all he feels now. There's still so much of it. He can't go to college. He can't go outside. Not like this. He's too… ugly.

He padded over to the desk to check the analog clock and it says 1:30. "Shit, only forty-three minutes of sleep tonight," said Blue. He looked over. "It will have to do." He walked out.

He didn't know how to get back into the bat cave, so he didn't. He _did_ however, go outside. He'll view the grounds.

The place is well kept. Can't imagine how. This is a large area to manage for just one Alfred. Then again, with what Bruce can do, Alfred can probably do it. If Blue wasn't as capable as he is, he'd assume these people are super human.

As he walked around, he saw a particular pool. It was a long one that produced a constant current. Hm.

He got onto the water. He swam, letting his gills and lungs transition. He just swam. He remembered one of the only tranquil times he's ever had. That time he went for a swim.

That morning, Alfred looked for Blue and was worried that he was gone. Bruce, who actually got some sleep last night, had witnessed before then, Blue wander around, then start swimming.

And when they went out there, there was a huge blue dragon filling up the pool, breathing slowly in the water. "Goodness," said Alfred, holding a convenient towel, "That's certainly something you don't see every day." "I have to admit," Bruce began, "His name does him justice." "Yes, quite the lovey color," said Alfred, "What lovely scales."

Bruce approached. He then gripped his wing and tugged a couple times pretty hard. His wing barely budged, but he immediately breathed deeply and the big dragon lifted up.

It sat up, expelling water from his mouth and gills, then coughing. His head was angular and those horns accented his head well. His vivid blue eye looked over to them. "I like that pool too," said Bruce.

"I couldn't sleep," said the dragon in its deep voice, "The average day now greets me with horror. Now the few dreams I do have, I can't stand. Diana ruined me."

Alfred hummed and said, "Is it too soon to say that lady Daina is expected in three hours sir?" "Well it doesn't matter now that you said it," said Bruce, who then looked to Blue and said, "I do hope you can make it for lunch."

"Of course," said Blue, "And to be honest, I am looking forward to seeing her again." "She'll be happy to hear that," said Bruce, "She was worried you would not accept her help for quite a while." "I know she's genuine," said Blue.

"So master Blue," Alfred began, "Why the pool exactly?" "It was a mission," Blue stated, "Without a time constraint, my orders are simply 'come home'. I stopped a crime boss from going to Russia and seeking aid for some militant purposes. So after completing my mission and eating a shark, I simply, paddled back to Texas. It took considerable effort to make it within two days."

He looked at them more directly and said, "The water against my scales. Hunting for fish. It was… relaxing. An odd tranquility I never really feel." He looked back at the water and paddled it a little bit as he said, "I was hoping the sensation would take away the nightmares."

"Did it," questioned Bruce. "Mostly," Blue replied, "The dreams were more distant, if I have any." "Good," said Bruce, "It's your pool too now, so feel free." "Thank you."

Blue shifted down to normal. Then he commented, "Now I'm hungry again." "I'd imagine so," said Bruce with a smile.

Alfred handed him the towel and Blue dried off. Then he ate breakfast. Alfred made a full spread too. Bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, French toast, jelly toast, muffins, and cinnamon buns.

Blue ate them all. Then he helped Alfred clean the dishes. Then he reviewed with Alfred what to make for lunch. Then showed Blue how to cook it.

Later, a car arrived and Bruce went out to meet the lone female guest. She wore a dress skirt, jacket, and high heel shoes. They greeted one another and went inside.

"So has he calmed down yet," she questioned. "No," Bruce replied, "Why just this morning, we found him sleeping in the pool out back. Says the flowing water feels soothing and stops the nightmares that never were nightmares, until recently."

"But they became that way after meeting me," she stated. "Yes." "How does he feel about me visiting today," she asked. "He's looking forward to it," said Bruce. "He's been thinking about some form of revenge," she stated.

Bruce turned to her, "I don't think so. In talking with him, I revealed that Bruce and Batman are not two separate people. In return, he told me the intricacies of how he's made. And that Lex was involved, making him part Kryptonain."

She looked at him in surprise, "He's Kryptonian?!" "Only ten percent, he says," said Bruce, "But it easily accents the sum of his parts, which explains why he broke your arm. Which has healed nicely by the way."

She lifted her arm and looked at it, "I cannot put too much weight on it, but one day loses the swelling and firms up the bone a little." She smiled, "Have not been hit that hard in a while to be honest."

Batman looked forward, "In any case, at the very least, he can make the comparison between being treated as badly as he was, to how we treat him. And the data he has about us actually helps prove our case. So he believes you genuinely are here to help and he registers that."

She smiled at him, "So he's giving us a chance. That's wonderful." "I also understand any one of you could have died if he willed it," said Bruce, "It's why I wanted him with me. He already values life. But when he recurringly see's the life that he does _not_ , he _will_ kill them unless we're able to convince him otherwise."

"And yet you have him with you," she stated, shaking her head, "You are playing with fire Bruce." "It sounds strange, considering we just met, but I trust him," said Bruce, "He's a no-nonsense character and has no reason to lie, so when he says he'll put forth the effort, I believe him."

"Yea me too," she said, "Or at least I want to." "You saw his life," Bruce smirked, "You should know." "And I wish I didn't," she stated seriously, "Because that's how monsters are created, and he will even tell people this."

"That's right I do," said Blue suddenly. They looked to see Blue walking in, his arms full of plates and cups. He set the table and the two were silent. But when he was done, Diana smiled sadly, "How are you faring?"

"I'm just…" Blue began, "Absolutely livid." She still held that sad smile. Then she said, "Sorry." He stared at her with those _piercing_ blue eyes as he said, "I still have trouble admitting that you didn't do that on purpose, but I have been thinking about what you said. About the Gods taking pity on me or something of the sort, and that your lasso sort of…" He swiveled his fist an instant as he continued, "Jump started my soul. I do believe in God Diana, because I have implanted data about actual magic users, so there are extradimensional…"

He began to speak, but then ended up saying, "Mumbo jumbo happening out there. So whatever. I'm curious what the future has for me, which is profound, considering who I am and what I do."

"You have never looked forward to anything," she stated, "No value. Not for anyone, much less yourself. You treat your body with as much contempt as the scientists who made you."

"Correct," Blue replied. She smiled and said, "And yet, you handle yourself very well." "I hoped so," Blue replied. He walked past her as he said, "Now pardon me a moment, I have more dishes to deliver."

"Nonsense master Blue," said Alfred. "You have already done too much. Your friends are here now and they are here for you. Mingle." "Mingle," Blue stated, as if tasting the word.

He paused. Then he turned to Diana and Bruce and said, "How do I mingle." "Well first off," she began, "How about a hug? It's what friends do." "Did you and Bruce hug?"

Her brow rose. She didn't seem to expect that question. But Bruce said, "We greeted already." "That's not what I asked," Blue stated immediately.

Diana just chuckled and then turned around and went to hug Bruce. He… either didn't enjoy it, or didn't want to appear to. Blue visibly squinted and said, "What's this animosity between you two?"

"It's not animosity," Bruce actually whined, while Diana just laughed. She turned to Blue and said, "Bruce is a very shy boy. He's not used to the closeness of others." Blue hummed, then looked to Bruce, "Then there is training for you to do as well."

Diana laughed and looked back at Bruce, "That's right, there is." She came to him with open arms. And he hugged her too.

He hugged her for the longest time. She seemed content to stay there. He then began petting her hair. "You're softer than I remember," he stated. "Well women were made to be."

"Not really," he stated grimly, "I do view the news and look on the internet and I see the shit women do. At least men have reason to their works. Women tend to be the meanest, most morally empty savages I have ever had the displeasure to witness."

She sighed. "Some women have lost their way, this is true," stated Diana, "And in man's world, things get more complicated still. But there is good, and there is evil, and people are capable of both."

"Then again like you," Blue asked. "If I allowed that side of me to come forth, yes," she admitted. She backed off finally, but put her hands on his shoulders and told him sincerely, "That is why one must keep a strong heart." "Much of the world is political," said Blue, "I'm afraid heart is not a factor anymore." She smiled, "Well maybe it can be. But you have to be willing to try."

He paused. After a long pause, he looked at her left arm and rubbed it gently. She winced slightly, which he saw, so he stopped immediately. He put his hand down as he said, "I'm sorry I bruised you."

"I'm a warrior, I can handle damage," she smiled happily. "When you used that lasso, I temporarily lost my mind which is _never_ supposed to happen. I'm not built for that, I'm not trained for that, but I was overwhelmed. If Lantern hadn't stepped in, I would have never stopped until you were a puddle."

"It's okay," she eased, "I know I said sorry already, but I still apologize for freaking you out. And frankly, I'm glad you decided to be with us as a friend. I want you to be a good man." "That's what I'm here to see about," said Blue. "Good."

She gave him one last shoulder pat, then went to find her seat. The table was already full, Alfred only organizing the drinks and ready to ask what they want. Blue is looking for soda again. Diana and Bruce want iced tea.

They had fine dishes of meat and vegetables. Then some dessert dishes were brought in of fruits and sweet cream in fancy little glass bowls. Except for Blue's, which was a bigger bowl.

Diana noticed too. "My, you have quite the appetite," she stated. "His metabolism is over twice that of ours, which means his stomach is exercised and stretched much more," said Bruce. "I'm an optimized machine," Blue added.

Diana shook her head and pointed somewhat sternly as she said, "And that is the thing about being human. Stop saying you are a machine."

Blue stared at her a moment, then said, "Diana. I am a test tube baby." "But still grown," she stated. "What happened next was manufacturing pure and simple and for the next twelve years." "Then don't dwell on it," she stated.

"I'll try not to," said Blue, "But if you can't erase my birth from my mind, then this will forever be a part of my life." "But you are not a robot," she stated, "Nobody here will and you should not either. You are a human, and a young man. A _robot_ has no future or choices. You do."

Blue looked over to think. Then he looked at her and said, "Understood." He then kept eating.

Dinner was mostly quiet as they ate. Wasn't a tense quiet. They were just enjoying good food.

Then Bruce stated that Blue's been taking up cooking lately and believes this is his first hobby. Diana was elated to hear this. A huge first step. Huge isn't what Blue thought it was, but whatever. If she says so.

And there is a slight twinge of pleasure in her enjoyment of him, so he indulged her with his newest scheme. He says he wants Bruce to buy him a laptop. An average one will do. He's not confident in going out in the world yet, but he'll take online college classes and, more or less, waste Bruce's money to sample different degree plans from technical schools.

She grinned at Bruce and joked, "Hope you have money to spare Bruce because you're involved now." Bruce just smirked and said, "I think I can handle it."

Blue got that joke. Not emotionally yet, but both know he's obscenely wealthy and technical schools are of the cheapest variety. Especially since he's not staying on a campus. Bruce's accounts won't even feel this. Which doesn't matter anyway, because he's got scientist accounts to squander.

A couple hours later, they were long-since done, but still made small talk. Blue asked Diana about girls and what they're all about. He says this because he just two years ago realized that his penis would be the key in an aberrant and almost uncontrollable urge to pander to anything with boobs. And the thought of another mind control method used on him sickened him so much that he actively tried to neuter himself.

They were shocked to hear this, but Blue said angrily, "Chemicals, molten steel to block the regeneration process, or simply my own claws, I tried everything I could, but they still grow back, so I've more or less accepted my fate as a future rapist, because I will _not_ submit to yet another hormonally unbalanced monster, simply because this brand has titties."

They paused, having quite the serious looks on their faces. "I'm glad you told us this Blue," said Bruce, "And if you asked me how I deal with sexual frustration, I don't because I have two jobs and about six hours of sleep every other night."

"And that is the unhealthy method," said Diana, "But mainly, it's having those hobbies handy." "No offense Diana, but under no logical circumstances am I taking sex advice from a hundred year old virgin."

Bruce actually laughed this time. Diana seemed irritated, but it was apparently funny, so she just nodded, "Ya know, you got me on this one." And just to push the humor further, Bruce pointed at her, "He's got you pegged Diana." "Shut up," she barked, but having a smirk on her face.

"But I have heard mixed views in the world," said Blue, "I don't socialize, so I honestly cannot confirm nor deny if women even have a sex drive. But Diana is the only proof I have that they don't."

Bruce was about to speak, but he just sighed and smiled at Diana. "This is all yours Diana," said Bruce. Diana just smiled and said, "Women have much sexuality in them. But the rules for this differ." "Explain," Blue stated.

"How should I say this," she began. After a short pause, she then said, "You can only fit so much food in a single oven."

Blue paused, then stated, "That makes sense." "Women want more than just sex. We want family. A home. A long term partner. We want complicated things."

"Not true," said Blue, "I have read psychiatric reports from other women who state that children never know what they want, and in America, or any state of luxury for that matter, lessens mental growth. Means you will find more adult children, or in another term, 'mentally retarded', which women are in twice that number than men, because women in the U.S. and the U.K. always have their freedom of choice of comfort. Women don't have to work for a living."

"That's not mental retardation, necessarily," said Bruce. "Is it not," questioned Blue, "Sure it was intended for the defects of the genetic pool, but the term retard means 'to lessen or diminish'. If you have a perfectly good brain, yet choose to never use it, then you will be an older man with the mind of a child nonetheless, and that term applies."

Bruce hummed, then said, "I don't think you're wrong about that actually. That's a pretty good argument."

"So your saying that our deep emotions are our undoing," questioned Diana. "No, the comfort is," Bruce answered for him. "But many men are comfortable in their success and they are quite mature," said Diana, "Many women too."

"I know, it has been evening out in recent years, but…" Blue began, "I guess I'm always sickened by the fact that recorded history has women absent while men fight, die, are betrayed by other men, and otherwise deal with absolutely everything until we are almost feral we hate so much, while the women just sit there in perfect apathy."

Diana tilted her head and looked at him in confusion. "Keep in mind that men alter those documents too," said Bruce, "In fact, more recent information states that the founding of the double helix was a woman's doing. But they are just now bringing this to light."

"I did not know that," said Blue, "But the list of female deeds will still be too slim. This isn't India or Iraq we're talking about. I know, on the other hand, ice cream came from a British woman. And I think Vodka too. And then there's a couple gems like queen Victoria…"

Blue glanced to the side, "No she's Indian. Different culture." Then he nodded as he said more certainly, "Elizabeth." "Right," Diana nodded. "And uh, there was Joan of Arc," said Blue, "I actually enjoyed that story. It was rather fantastic. By regular people standards at least. A flower girl rising to instant power and mopping the floor with the British is an impossibility without some kind of mutation or meta power. But she didn't have any and did what she did regardless."

They talked more of women contributions. English only, because they're discussing this demographic. But by the end of it, Blue still saw women as some sort of hormonal animals rather than people.

Diana of course, didn't like that, but instead of getting mad, she encouraged him to view women's sports and contributions to date. Women are physically weaker by men on average, which means little in terms of skill in various regards. And those who want strength, can become those body builders she sometimes sees on TV.

Blue asked if she likes seeing women that strong, but Diana actually whined, "That's too much. That's ugly." Bruce actually chuckled. Then she continued to say, "And do not use steroids. The women who do, their breasts resembles pancakes. It's awful."

Bruce liked this talk, but Blue still couldn't bring himself to laugh. Then again, he won't for maybe a year, he estimates.

Anyway, Diana would leave for the day. She seemed to want to tell him off more on women being amazing than they appear to be, but either she didn't have a case he would believe, or just doesn't want to shake an already shaky relationship with him. Either way, he didn't take advantage of that or pry much on the subject either.

So when she left, it was a good parting. Hugs and all. She found it cute though how Blue assisted them with a hand on their backs, pushing she and Bruce together. "If I'm doing human things, then so are you Bruce," Blue stated.

"Thank you Blue," Bruce said almost sarcastically, but Diana just awed and said, "He's such a good frieeeend. Helping you hug me."

"I assume when I get older I will enjoy hugging her a lot more, so get hugs while you can Bruce," said Blue. She laughed. Bruce just smiled and said, "Well gee. I don't have much time then."

Once they watched her drive in her nice red car, they went back inside to see a happy Alfred. "Who knew that a strange dragon kid would humanize you Bruce," smiled Alfred, "Maybe now I'll get some grand kids."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Alfred," smiled Bruce and walking further in. But Blue was confused. "So are you his butler or his dad?" "Oh we're not related by blood," Alfred clarified, "But I have always been."

Blue did dishes with Alfred, and Blue had questions about his family. Nothing too intimate, but he got Alfred to open up and tell him how he wishes Bruce would stop doing what he does sometimes. There is no stopping him though. And so far, Alfred is his only true support. He's the base. The foundation.

"Nightwing," said Blue suddenly. "Ah you know of him," nodded Alfred, "Yes, he was the first Robin. And he does come by sometimes." "What about when he was Robin. Why'd he leave instead of being an equal here?" "Because there are other cities that could use some help," smiled Alfred.

Blue stared at him, mainly because he could see a hint of sadness. He didn't stare long though. The Robin wanted to leave for a selfish reason probably.

There are two more Robins and a Batgirl. One Robin died by the Joker. The third Robin is Damian Wane. He's been here for a time, then went to train in the mountains, and now hangs out in the Teen Titans.

Blue hummed. Nobody stays. But then there's the Joker. But he'd ask Bruce about this personally.

"I'd rather not talk about it now," said Bruce. Blue thought of questioning further, but okay. He'll continue trying to be nice.

He tried sleeping in bed again. It was horrible. He slept in the pool again. It worked kind of. He picked himself out later, dried himself off, then cooked a full spread breakfast. He put all of it on a metal cart, then wheeled it to one of the rooms. This one was Alfred's. It was almost dawn, so he should be up soon.

He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked on the door again. "Bruce," a man questioned from behind the door. "Negative," said Blue, "It's Blue. I made breakfast." "Oh, um, then come in."

So he did. Good. Alfred's still in bed. He wheeled in the cart and Alfred was surprised.

"Goodness, that is quite the amount you've made. "Well I haven't eaten either," said Blue. "So you cooked me breakfast in bed," smiled Alfred, "Any special occasion?"

"Well, at the risk of making this a habit and cutting off, depending on what life throws at me, I do intend to make this a regular thing," said Blue, "I do believe Bruce is doing something amazing and he is very important as a result. I however, have no such purpose, nor ability to care about others like that. But I like you two and I believe one can use some luxury."

"Well, I find my life pretty luxurious already, but this is definitely a step up," said Alfred, lifting himself up and spinning in his seat, showing his plane blue pajamas. He stiffened, and twisted, Blue hearing several pops occasionally, and Alfred commented, "And I don't like to be rude and ignore the young master's efforts in cooking."

Blue, knowing this would be an appropriate opportunity for humor, smirked and said, "You just like being lazy for a change." Alfred looked at him suspiciously, then said, "You are, terribly astute." Blue continued smiling, "It's how I'm built."

He looked to the side, "Shit. I mean born." He looked at him, "No, no I mean built." "I believe miss Prince dislikes the term 'robot'." "Robot, yes," nodded Blue, "And monster."

So they ate in contented silence. Blue brought jugs full of different drinks, in which the standard apple juice is what Alfred wanted. So Blue poured him a glass, and poured himself some grape juice. Then Blue ate significantly more than Alfred.

When Alfred was to leave and deliver some plates, Blue said don't. He put a note on Bruce's door. He's getting sleep tonight, Blue noticed, so he put a sticky-note on the inside of his door. If he wants breakfast, he's coming here to this room.

Alfred thought this an unusual decision, but not a bad one. And sure enough, minutes later, here Bruce came. Alfred raised his glass of apple juice to him, "Morning master Bruce. Master Blue has taken quite the initiative it seems." "No kidding," Bruce replied.

Bruce himself just wore black sweat pants. He really does like the color black, Blue noticed. But Bruce came in, took a seat on a wooden stool, then ate with them. Blue had three glasses too. Now the three had a nice breakfast in an odd place this morning.

 **Chapter 5 – The Hobbyist**

Bruce and Blue trained. Of course Blue would destroy him in a real fight, but this is just sparring. Blue told him about the superconductive neurons for increased information flow, and even stated that if Bruce had the flesh and bone structural enhancement, even a little of what Blue is, Batman would still be nearly unstoppable. And for the first time, Blue wished he could give Bruce this knowledge.

Bruce says he doesn't require it. Neither does he know genetics. Just enough though, to decipher what's going on in Blue's body. For days Bruce has been analyzing his structure and the word to describe blue is "fascinating".

But amazingly, Bruce _is_ piecing together the regeneration process and will be able to synthesize an artificial healing serum in just a couple weeks. But Bruce is getting help from other sources.

"Just get Cyborg to do it," said Blue, "Isn't he like, a technical god?" "I did call cyborg," said Bruce. "Plus I've been going through technical works in engineering, and I think I can piece together a solar panel," said Blue, "But what I can't do, is figure out how to use Superman's cells to make a little six by six inch solar panel that could probably power a city."

During the punches, Bruce caught his fists, then looked to the side and said, "Wow that's actually really good." "You mean you haven't asked Superman to help you with that," asked Blue. "I don't know Superman that well," said Bruce. "Oh, so this is a 'shy boy', sort of thing," said Blue. "Let's go with that."

Bruce's punches and kicks have been getting more precise and quick, because it's the only way to get Blue to stop hitting him. Blue knows dynamic movements, but there's nothing like a solid stance and the sudden snake-like strikes that disable opponents. The throat, the eyes, and the usual pressure points are avoided this sparring match, but still, those palm bops get annoying. And blue was _quick_.

Bruce even stated that his fighting style is rather robotic. Good in this case though. No wasted movements. Blue doesn't look into the eyes of the opponent, but the chest. His peripherals pick up hand and foot movements easier. Bruce admits to doing that too. And in terms of raw skill, Blue has Bruce beat. Then again he should, it's literally _all_ his childhood is about. No society, no family, not even wasted cultural hindrances. Blue is built only for combat. And Blue admitted to Bruce, the logical thing to have done with him since the beginning, is kill him. Twist off his head and keep the components in corrosive acid. Make his body use up all the calorie and solar energy. The regeneration will eventually click off and he'll be dead forever.

"Stupid," growled Bruce as he struck at him harder, " _Never_ say that about yourself. You do not deserve to die and you never tell anyone how best to kill you." "I'm sure you'll figure out a way on your own," said Blue flatly as always.

Bruce stopped fighting and said sadly, "God no. Sure I will come up with a contingency to take you down, but never all that. Worst case scenario, Superman yanks you up into space again."

Blue blinked, pausing. "I've upset you, I see this," he stated finally. "Because even though you don't have a sense of self value, that doesn't mean that you're not surrounded by friends now. You have _us_ to focus on now. Our feelings to consider."

"I am not built to read minds," Blue explained, "I know espionage. Acting. I lack the intricacies of-" "Just…" Bruce began, raising a nonthreatening hand. He came closer and put his palms on Blue's face, holding him. and Bruce said seriously, "Just stick with us. We'll learn you." Blue blinked again, then said, "Understood."

Later, Bruce had a towel on his shoulders and Blue was sipping some blue Gatorade, which is wonderful by the way. And Bruce asked him, "So how are you feeling?" "I'm still an emotional shit-zone," Blue replied, less than robotically this time, "But I understand this will be normal for the next year or so."

He looked at Bruce evenly and said, "But with a mission, it occupies my mind. With training and these workout programs you helped me set up, I, I suppose, blow off excess energy, or steam. Like you said. Don't focus on what hinders you, just occupy yourself productively, and it's helping."

"Excellent," smiled Bruce, "Glad it's working. And your classes?" "They are quite slow," Blue began, "I have taken twelve classes as it quickly became apparent that this pertains to regular kids, whom have very strained attention spans."

"All that social stuff," Bruce commented. "Yep," Blue agreed, "I have no such obligations, so I have nothing but time. And online classes give deadlines, but I can just work at my own schedule."

"So you're all set up for a good start," said Bruce, "And don't worry. It gets even better from here. I'll guarantee it in fact. We all will."

"If you're this helpful for me, then what about the others out there," asked Blue, "Why can't the villains just come to you and just say, 'hey man, I need some fucking help here'."

"Well it's not that simple," said Bruce. "Why not," Blue asked, "Just different motivations?" "Yea," Bruce shrugged, "That, the circumstances, it's the same thing with man bat we researched earlier. Things rarely go the way we want them to. Some puts them on the good side. Some not. Maybe they just like being bad, but for most…" Bruce shrugged.

"It's a shit-show," said Blue. "Exactly." "I see," said Blue, "So even if they came to you, it would be jail time, or an otherwise major cease of personal interests and nobody can stomach that, is that about it?" "Pretty much." "Okay that makes more sense. And the Joker?"

Bruce sighed, then he said, "There was a time when he wasn't the Joker. He was just a small time criminal until he… changed. I was involved and I felt responsible. I guess I still do."

"No you don't," said Blue flatly. Bruce stared at him. Then he said, "Did you not just say-" "I know what I said," said Blue, "Data in my head knows about the Joker considerably. According to a spiritual standpoint, some people are of life, or of death. Of angel or of devil. The joker, according to my knowledge, is his own joke. Of life. Life is the joke. He is insanity and chaos for the sake of chaos and you fighting him he enjoys the most. Maybe he wants you to kill him, because it thinks it will change you. But I can tell you, killing, and not killing, are both easy. If I can sit still and even improve, then you can do what is uncomfortable, when it's the right thing to do."

Bruce just stared at him. Bruce then stated, "You do not know our situation." "I know enough," said Blue, "This is not a man who is hurting Bruce. There is no misunderstanding. He makes it perfectly clear every time he breaks free from prison. Every time he kills. And when you put him back, medication doesn't work. It can't. Because his insanity is enforced by life. He's here by necessity. So not many deserve to die, but Joker is one, and you know it. so tell me Bruce, honestly as possible. Why is Gotham still a shit hole. Is it because this is a selfish need for validation for yourself?"

"Of course not," Bruce growled. But then he softened and said, "Now, you are among a few people who are this close to me, so I am not afraid to tell you honestly, I am capable of the same violence as everyone else. I don't use guns for several reasons, one of them being my own pleasure in using them."

"So you don't give yourself that option," said Blue, "That's actually a good idea. And your own skills improve as a result of it. But if you work in the shadows, then why can't you kill when necessary? Are you afraid you'll like it too much?"

"Yes," said Bruce, "But also, I can't morally make that decision." "Then don't," said Blue, "If you want a lesson in murder, just look to the government. They have a convenient method that you can use. Just tell the police next time Joker messes up, that you don't have this. You never did. You made a mistake. They'll handle it themselves."

Bruce looked over to think. Then Blue said, "I can do it." "No," Bruce stated, looking back at him instantly.

"Bruce," said Blue, "What's the use of having a dragon, if he can't be used to eat your opponents." "That's not who you are," said Bruce, "Don't go back to that." "And I won't," said Blue, "It's my choices now. Choices I can easily make without moral pangs each and every time. I can go to war. I can cook beef and fish in peace time. I have no problems with any of this, so I can accurately make these assessments in times of stress."

"Don't you mean judgements," questioned Bruce sarcastically. Blue shook his head, "I would, but I assumed you would say something about God not giving us the right to judge. But I'm not talking about judging souls. Just the person in front of me. Ask yourself Bruce, is Joker a detriment to everyone and everything nearby? Constantly."

Bruce just stared at him, then turned to walk off and put a tight fitting shirt on. "You think I've never thought about it." "I know you've never done it."

Bruce sighed, "Every time I see this… _creature_. I think to myself, 'this might be the day. This is the day I kill him.' I couldn't tell you what keeps me from doing it every time."

Blue came up to him and gripped his shoulder. Bruce was on guard somewhat, but didn't fight. But then Blue said to him, "Bruce, you have, for no reason I can fathom, shown me an irresponsible amount of trust, luxury, and peace. In exchange, I feel like at least one time, I can enable you to simply turn the other way, while a government assassin, who, let's say, has a badge Amanda Waller gave him, will be used as he rips the Joker in half like a phone book."

Blue smirked and said, "And I honestly think this will be the one thing the Joker will _not_ be okay with. I'm the new kid on the block and just ended his life for some random reason. What an anticlimactic last moment."

"I can do this for you Bruce," Blue shook him gently, "Even if it's just once."

Bruce gripped Blue's hand and told him, "I appreciate what you're saying Blue. I'm happy you feel this way. But this is my business and I don't feel right involving you in it. But if I need help, I'll call you." "Very well," Blue replied.

Diana came back again. She's making her routine check-ins. Brought Superman this time, except he's wearing street clothes and glasses, for what that's worth. Turns out his name is Clark, and he does have his secret identity.

So he gave his report. He's still a wreck, but he's doing better. He remembers one thing a personal trainer stated about trained ignorance. And Diana stated to find an active girl. Well, he knows one honorable girl so far, so he's setting his standard on women, from looking at probably the most noble one he'll ever know.

Clark chuckled and teased her, "He likes you." "Yes he does," said Diana, "And is it working? Is ignoring the masses helping?"

"It actually is," Blue replied, "It's oddly easy to just ignore a world I don't even like." "Especially when you're in a mansion," chuckled Clark.

"It is enclosed," said Blue, "I normally would hate this, but this is necessary. I don't think I can handle the world right now." Then he pointed to Superman and said, "Do you happen to have any Kriptonian technology by the way?" "Why do you ask," Clark asked. "Because I have an idea for a solar panel, using your cells as a base," said Blue.

"Oooo," hooted Diana. "Ya know, that would make one heck of a solar panel," said Clark, "What size you thinking about?" "Just a pocket size for now," said Blue, "It's for me. And one hell of a regulator so I don't explode my electronics."

"Oh yea, definitely that," said Clark, "Well, I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything. I'm not using my own blood, you understand." "Oh of course."

Diana hugged him. They hugged for a long time. Then Blue came over to Clark for a hug. "Oh okay," said Clark in surprise.

After they hugged, Blue appeared to be thinking. Then he hugged Diana again. Clark chuckled. Then he hugged Clark again. "I think he's determining who he likes better," Diana giggled. "I noticed that," smiled Clark.

Blue separated again, then said, "No, I'm not feeling as good hugging Clark." "Cause you like girls better huh," chuckled Clark. "My sex drive should be getting into gear by now," Blue stated, "I can't logically explain why I like tiny waists, or fluffy hair." He shrugged, "But people like puppies n' shit and they're basically worthless. Cat's especially I don't understand how people can tolerate."

"Well cats are adorable," said Clark, who then smiled at Diana, "And girls are too." "Yes, the waist is small," Diana gestured, "It make it easier for the men to wrap their arms around us. We get more coverage from the hug and thusly warmer." Clark chuckled and said, "Yea. Don't believe I heard a woman explain that before."

She gestured Blue, "Well he's very… tactical." "Too much so," said Clark. He turned to Blue and said, "But don't worry kid. We got ya." "Yes, I am slowly learning to appreciate your dedication to me," said Blue, "Granted I also fine your interests creepy." They chuckled. Blue didn't.

They talked a while. Bruce joined them. Blue made snacks for them and found a piano to play. It was a nice slow song.

"Oh you play," gushed Clark. "It was for a mission once," said Blue, "I learned many songs, leading up to a masterpiece. I was to perform at the ninety-two talented children of America awards show."

"You mean the one where senator Gorgeo was murdered," questioned Batman. Blue glanced at him, "You remember that one? The composition I performed gave me no interests. But once I shook his hand, I flipped up to the side and shoved an extended toe claw into his heart. Where I promptly weaseled my way outside to a vehicle with diplomatic plates."

Blue glanced at them again and said, "That was my tenth birthday." He went back to playing and he played faster, a more up-beat song. Incidentally, they didn't seem to be enjoying it, disturbed that everything he says is so morbid.

But they slowly started enjoying the music. Once he was done, they talked a little more, then the two left. And right as they left, Batman gave him a card.

It's Lex Luthor's business card. "I went to see him," said Bruce. "As Batman or Bruce," asked Blue.

"It's funny you should ask," said Bruce, "As Bruce. I told him that since the Justice League caught you, it quickly became apparent that any sort of legal justice would lead to legal _injustice_."

"Precisely," Blue shrugged, "You don't create a trillion dollar project and not make it pay for itself." "So I told him," Bruce began, "I supplied the Justice League with funding once upon a time. So they supplied _me_ with a kid."

"Doesn't sound like an even trade," said Blue, "Kids are more or less parasites." "First off, I'd say 'investments' if anything else," said Bruce, "And secondly. I questioned him on why you stated him by name?"

"Did he reveal any information," asked Blue. "Sort of. He-" did air quotes, like Blue likes to do, "'officially', denied information on having anything to do with you, but said he would much like to meet you in person, then gave him a card."

"Did you bug him," asked Blue. "Yes, but he found it." Blue looked at him, "You didn't use any _bat_ tracker did you?" "It's just Wayne Tech," Bruce shook his head, "And I'm a curious billionaire." "It should be fine then," Blue commented. "Yea."

Bruce looked at him more directly and said, "But it looks like if there is information to be gained, you actually have to see him. Though you know he's just going to use you."

"Use is a matter of perspective," said Blue, "Slave, job opportunity, family member. He's technically my biological father." "Just be careful," Bruce said as he walked off. "Naturally."

"Also," Bruce then said, "Follow me for a moment. I need to show you something that's been happening." Blue looked at him with a raised brow.

In the bat cave, they were at the computer, and Bruce showed him news reports and images of vehicles with _deep_ indentions, all on the front, and _through_ the engine block. And it's in Texas. In fact, he rampaged through this very town first.

"Reports say it's a giant wolf that walks on its hind legs," said Batman, "But this is the only sightings this thing has been seen, and it's been five times in two days. All of whom involve people leaving. But that's the interesting thing."

Bruce brought up files of entire families, and some of the husbands and wives, Blue recognized. And sure enough, Bruce questioned rhetorically, "Recognize any of them?"

"Yes, I killed some of them," said Blue, "Intentionally. They wore lab coats at the time." "The wolf is keeping the families inside the city," said Bruce, "But why would she do that?"

Blue paused, thinking. He paused for the longest time, then said, "Scent." "What?" "Powerful strength, powerful weakness," said Blue, "Scent is her trigger. Which means either she's been driven wild by the programmed scent, or she broke free some time ago and is going to the place she feels is safest."

"So she's holding the families hostage," said Bruce, "True. If it was an opposing scientist triggering her, then the families would already be dead."

Blue looked at him, but before he could say anything, Bruce clicked a button and out came his Batman uniform, and the lights for the batwing lit up. Well then. Blue doesn't have to say anything.

Blue suited up himself. Literally in a business casual suit and jacket, and a fedora style hat. It's a grey suit, so his shiny blue horns were quite visible over the hat he poked holes in so the horns can be above it. He doesn't have a head for hats otherwise.

The jet was fast and steady, a real smooth ride. And as they started off, Batman said, "I'm dropping you off in the forest a ways off, so you can walk in. I assume there's nothing you can do with the horns?" "I can paint them the same color as the hat, but it still looks funny," said Blue, "I told you I am not built for espionage." Batman grumbled.

Then he started typing things after a few moments of pause. Blue was curious, but didn't say anything. But Batman ended up saying, "Alright, the police station is warned that a boy with horns will be investigating the area for the wolf."

"You sure that's wise," questioned Blue. "It's on a secure government channel, so they'll think it's someone high in politics. Still, I recommend getting in and out quickly. I'd give it an hour or so until your chances of being left alone start to fall." "Understood."

Batman hovered above the trees and opened the hatch so Blue could jump out. Then Blue trotted a casual thirty miles per hour to town.

He stuck to the house tops. Even if it's weird to see a kid flying across the sky, it still doesn't confirm that he's the same horned kid that wrecked the entire town just a week ago. As long as they're still guessing.

It's more convenient that most buildings are real close together. So Blue had leisure time to walk around and look at the streets. But with such a place, it would take all day.

In retrospect, he stupidly involved himself in a failed mission. But in his defense, he was unaware previously that there was a short timeframe involved. Otherwise he could stalk for a couple days straight without problems.

But he has no scent, no image, and no address. All he knows about the target is that it's a she, and she's blond. Which doesn't really narrow things down and he doubts highly that he'll smell fury dog scent when she's in human form.

He could locate one of the scientist families. He still remembers three of the addresses Bruce showed him. He'll need a vehicle and their family. She'll smell it and come to him as he drives away.

He'll go ahead and make his way to one of them. He'll take his time though, viewing the people on the street. Maybe he'll get lucky and see or smell an oddity. Couldn't hurt to check at least. He won't fail his mission.

Jumping across streets instigated much finger pointing and mumbling from the people. But he didn't care. If someone shoots at him though, he'll have to tolerate it for now and not attack for a time.

Next housing edge had him pause and look around. Girls chilling at a treats shop nerby, one guy in a red apron having a smoke outside his own work place. Lots of nameless shufflers walking down sidewalks and cars going by.

All these people, and yet Blue feels oddly daunted. So many people and it's no help at all. Oh well, time to cross the street in a single leap again.

Moving on, it was the same old story. He stood there and looked around. But then he heard the telltale shift of fabric. He just barely noticed. But more importantly, he has that feeling that he's being watched.

He turned around abruptly and his piercing blue eyes stared into the sparkly and surprised green ones of a blond girl who was ten feet from him.

Blue was surprised, but his face was like stone as always. But this girl is _good_. not a single sound. If she's wearing perfume, he can't smell the prominence of it over the rest of the city because she's down wind of him. It was only for her clothing that betrayed her.

Her stance was low and obviously sneaky. Her top wasn't a shirt, but an orange frilly tank top. Incidentally, in her knelt towards him stance, he sees her green bra and soft cleavage.

But her sneakiness is because she held her orange high heels in her hand while her bare feet walked on the cement roof of this building. The jeans she wore were tight, so they wouldn't shuffle in the breeze either.

But she was strong looking. He reminds her of Diana. Busty, muscly; like she's sculpted by an artist instead of being a soft flabby American. She's a sportswoman.

But as quickly as she was found out, she said, "Whoa, those _eyes_." He paused. She grinned happily, "Wow you're good. Nobody notices me before it's too late."

"Too late meaning," questioned Blue suddenly. Her response, was sitting cross legged, then patting the ground in front of her, a happy smile on her face.

He was somewhat wary, not completely confirmed that she's the wolf. But he sat in front of her anyway. She seems to notice, so her eyes flashed gold and she growled an inhuman growl. He partially transformed in response, spreading the blue scales across his skin and hands. Then it faded into peach colored flesh again.

"Wow, what iteration are you," she asked. "Number nine," said Blue, "Codename Blue. The dragon." "Yea, I saw you when you rampaged," she pointed at him, "But I didn't come to see you because I did not know you destroyed the facility."

She leaned forward and said as if whispering, "Wow! You _killed everyone_." She laughed happily. Then she shrugged, "Which is why the scientists families tried to bail."

"Correct," said Blue, "In fact, that is how I was intending to bring you to me." "I already have them," She pointed to her nose, "So kidnap them and drive the car out. Or just take a bunch of their clothes, that works too."

"What do _I_ smell like," Blue asked. "Well, like a reptile, which doesn't help me with you now," she winced, "You just smell like any other human." "Yea you too," he commented.

"You know me, right," she patted her own chest. "Number seven," said Blue, "The werewolf. And… a blond girl. But that's about it." "Yea I don't know much more about six and five," she grumbled, "But something went wrong with Six. Something with the transformation, I'm not sure what."

Blue hummed, then said, "I've recently heard reports of a scientist in Gotham who wanted to cure a disease by using bat DNA, and it didn't really go his way. Do you think it's related?" "I honestly think so," she nodded, "Didn't know that by the way, thank you."

"So no one's in control of you," asked Blue. "Not for two years now." "Two years," questioned Blue, "How long have you been involved in the program?" "Since I was ten," she replied, "Why, how long have you been involved?" "I'm a test tube baby," he replied.

"Ooooh," she sounded like she was hit in the gut. But she _looked_ at him like she's sickened, and she covered her mouth. He merely tilted his head as the universal sign of, "What?"

She put her hand down as she said, "Are you… do you…" She paused, trying to articulate her thoughts, then ended up saying, "How did you get free?"

"I'm special," said Blue. "Obviously," she stated, "We all are." "What I mean is, the ninth iteration had particular organic methods involved that are not present in the others," said Blue, "And in such a way that it caused the four main scientists each wanted me for themselves."

"So you were never sold off," she stated. Then she said with more emphasis, "You _lived there_ this whole time? Oh my god. How do you function?"

"Well it's not that hard," said Blue, "Espionage one oh one states that you should know the laws and obey them. Then, if you are the wrong color, then you better have the appropriate ID that raises the fewest questions. Being a good person does not involve morality whatsoever. It's all very mathematic."

"Okay I guess that makes sense," she stated. "You mean to say you had an actual family?" "I did," she stated, her face tensing briefly.

Blue paused, then said, "They're dead now aren't they." She nodded, squeezing her lips together. She looked like she was about to tear up.

He looked away for the first time, "I've upset you, I apologize." "It's not you," she stated, "I'm glad you killed them and that you're out now. You look well. What happened with the Justice League?"

"Well, general knowledge of me is that I'm a government super-assassin, so top priority dictates keeping me out of the legal system by any means possible," said Blue, "I live with Bruce Wayne now in a mansion. It's mostly empty, so I don't, shall we say, step on anybody's toes."

"So at least if you're not the psycho killer others want to be, then they'll play nice," she stated. "I surmised as much myself," said Blue, "I currently take online college classes to discern the appropriate… hobby."

"Hobbys are good," she nodded, "Really good." "Do you work," he asked. "Yea, I work at a Samsung store," she smiled, "Gives great discounts on their phones. Which is a girl's best friend nowadays."

"Obviously," said Blue, "With what phones can do, and the ease of information provided, to call them a phone entirely is actually incorrect." "I know, right," she agreed with a giggle.

"I don't have a phone yet," said Blue, "But I intended to get one. But for college purposes, I established a pair of email addresses. So if you have your phone on you…"

"Oh yea," she blurted out, digging in her back pocket. She pulled out the flat silver phone, then typed a bit. Typed some more. Then looked up and said, "Okay I'm ready."

Blue paused. Blue looked to the side and said suddenly, "What an odd feeling." She giggled and questioned, "What's wrong?" "I made a nonsensical name because there are _billions_ of people in this world," said Blue, "Now I'm embarrassed."

She laughed and said, "Just tell me." "It is," Blue began, "Dragonpants blue at yahoo dot com." She giggled and said, "Oh that's not bad." She chuckled some more and said, "Dragon pants blue. That's funny."

"It's honestly tactically compromising," said Blue, "If anyone who knows my origins even googles any of the key terms of me, then they immediately enter a portion of my life. But at this point, I function with a mild form of reckless abandon and an enormous amount of spite. Really, the thought of ending this entire continent's infrastructure is not an unappealing idea. But I am trying to be a 'good boy', so, here I sit."

"Okay," she said, putting her phone in her lap, "So now that you found me, now what?" "The scientists may be dead, but there are third-party members out there who know you're here," said Blue, "I'm here to take you to Bruce's place."

"Awww, you're offering me a home," she questioned happily. "Yes. It is a very secure place," said Blue, "I like it there." "Good," she nodded.

Both just sat there. He saw an oddly serious look on her face. She looked up at him and told him why she's not going.

"I have friends and a job," she stated. "Both things which will be used against you," he stated. "Yes," she nodded with a sigh, "I am prepared for that. I'm never _not_ prepared for it. Every day for two years I think, this is my last day. Somebody will find me, trigger me, and I'll kill my friends first, then a bunch of other people until I get to the target families, and then I'm put down like the rabid dog I am. At least, death would be an _excellent_ alternative."

She looked sternly into his eyes and said, "But since when do we get anything we want?" "Like a dark pit in your stomach," nodded Blue, "Like an advanced necrosis that you can feel deep into your core, eating everything. But instead of a sickness, it doesn't go away, and you realize, this is what pure dread feels like."

She looked at him in confusion. "Wonder Woman did this to me," said Blue, "I wasn't built to feel, but that _lasso_ did it anyway. It dragged out my innermost being and yanked it to the surface."

"It doesn't do that," she said in confusion. "I protested this too," said Blue, "I fucking _hate_ that thing."

She chuckled and said, "But whatever makes you human. I actually like that that's happened and you're being taken care of now."

She stood up at that point and walked away. Blue stood up, "You'll be miserable." She looked back and said, "I know. But my life here hasn't ended yet. And I'm not going to stop preemptively just because I fear for the future."

She was on the edge of the building, but then she heard him say, "I'll get my phone soon and when there's trouble you call me immediately. Whoever's fucking with you is going to _die_."

She looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you Blue. I'm happy to know you care about me. Maybe if we all live through this, we can find the others." "I'll start looking," said Blue.

Blue made it to the LZ. Batman saw him and went low to pick him up. Blue leaped up there and hopped in and said the mission is accomplished.

"What did she say," Batman asked. "She said she's used to the looming threat of her life being destroyed and that she'll stay to the bitter end," said Blue. "She does realize that those at the facility were not the only ones involved. There are backers, and who knows how many, since you destroyed the mainframe."

"In retrospect I should've downloaded a copy," said Blue, "I guess I was angrier than I thought. I couldn't stomach a single shred of that place making it out to be used by anyone else."

"It was a tactical idea at least," said Batman, "Now if there is a new project, it will come from someone on the outside, and we can track them once they show themselves." "Speaking of which," Blue began, "She says number six had problems that were being sorted out, but she is unaware of the details."

"Number six," said Batman, "The bat project?" "Yes." "Well if it is related, we cannot use that data," said Batman, "But it is good to know." "Agreed."

 **Chapter 6 – Fantasy Fun**

It was an interesting treat the day after, to get an email saying, "Hey it's wolfie. Name's Sona by the way. Forgot to tell you. Do you call yourself Blue or do you have a new name? Anyway, I am so so so happy you're out n' about, and that you care enough to support me when, you know, the shit hits the fan, and we both know it's coming. I'm gonna need you buddy."

He wrote back that he likes that she appreciates him. It's a new sensation and he's trying to focus on good things, because he is not as stable as he looks. He'll admit this. And he disagrees that she needs his help for anything.

She wrote back that he underestimates the value of a trusted companion. She wants one who will help her through anything, and it's good he's stronger and tougher than her, because that means she'll die before he does, and that's preferable. She admits the selfishness on her part. And she gave him her cell phone number.

This reminded him. He put in a request to Bruce that he wants a cell phone. Samsung preferably. That day, he got it. Now to learn this thing.

Then he got another email. It was an unknown message, but he read it, which stated, "Ready for the part time job you mentioned? Meet me at this address."

There was an address to plug into his phone and google maps the thing. Hm. He's always gotten his maps and data from files. Turns out you can just _get_ data like this for free. Wow. Google is a security risk.

As for the message, he assumes it's Waller, so he'll say hi. And tell Bruce, to not only keep the good faith up, but also tell Alfred not to prepare dinner for him tonight. But also, if Bruce can lend him some little tracker beacons and grenades, that would be nice. Bruce says if he does this mission according to the rules, he has no objections. Blue said of course. Now he just needs to program his phone to detect it.

Luckily, she wanted to meet in the evening. He put on his backpack but would leave his shirt off so he can fly. He'll just put on the jacket later if it's necessary.

Flying high is good. In the sunset, people would assume he's a bird. Plus it's hard to attack him up there.

But he found the city block, which looks correct. Just check his phone to be sure… yep this is the spot. Now to dive bomb.

His eyes can see farther than regular people. Just a mild zoom function though. But he sees a dark person standing next to an older brick government building. He landed right in front of her.

"Jesus," she jumped when he suddenly landed. He did come down rather fast. And now his bright blue eyes stared into hers.

"It's not polite to scare people like that," she said. Blue blinked. "Sorry," he said finally. "Anyway, it's a simple mission." She handed him a file.

A simple folder of papers. He looked through them as she explained, "The three in that file are your typical crime bosses. The mission is to seize and capture. But it won't be easy, even for you. When you come for them, You'll meet the resistance of a small army."

"In that case, indulging in a warzone is out of the question," said Blue, flipping through the pages. "Good thing you noticed," said Waller, "Although I'm confident you'd win, I'm afraid that warzone will involve the three and it would be too easy to kill them."

Blue thought about this. They'll scatter like roaches the moment this starts. He'll have to be creative to keep them all. Or just use the trackers. Good thing it was under six people. Trackers and some form of explosive or EMP is a must in any mission. But he should probably invest in a ranged weapon.

The last page was the rendezvous point. He plugged it into his phone for later. Then he looked to the factory he'll be raiding. They're meeting tonight and staying from ten to eleven. That's his window. And it looks to be quite the raid. So, a stealth mission then.

"I'm not seeing data involving the loss of a single capture," said Blue, "Honestly, as long as you get one, it's still a win, but we still require all three." "Understood."

"Can you do it," she asked. Blue hummed, then said, "Don't think I require restraints, but now I wish I did. And if law enforcement gets in my way, is there a badge I can have?"

"Only if you're a member," she replied, "You have my card do you not?" "Yea I brought it."

After another pause, he closed the folder and gave it back, "And I can do it." "Good. See you in a couple hours." She walked inside the building.

The GPS said he's across the city and in a rough portion of Gotham. It's Gotham, so it's always rough, but it's in two crime boss territories. But there's a third that intrigued him. He hummed with interest. This will be a learning experience.

Later, in a rather flashy painted up warehouse, he flew right into the open large front sliding doors and drawing a lot of attention and the pointing of machineguns.

And it was a perfect time to be here, because there was a very pasty white man in a purple suit and green hair, standing right there with his gang of technicolored thugs.

"Well well well, who do we have here," Joker grinned as he looked at him. He seemed to be unusually happy to see Blue here.

"Hello mister Joker," Blue greeted, "I'm a new thing. My name is Blue. And I'm gonna kill a bunch of people. Wanna come?"

"Really," Joker questioned, "You're inviting me to a party?" He danced around while hooting in a girlish manner, "Oooohoohoohoohoo." Then he grinned at Blue again, "And it's not even my birthday. So where did you come from _new guy_?"

"Texas," Blue replied. "Oh that's riiiight, you're that blue dragon thing that rampaged through that area weren't you," said Joker, "So can you turn into that big monster for me?"

"Well…" Blue said with a lowered brow, "Just so long as nobody lives to talk about it, I guess I can let you ride on my back into battle."

"Hot dog, you had me at riding you," hooted the joker, then seamlessly going into some sexy voice, which then went back to giggling. This man is very noisy.

"But don't touch Kordovy, Vector, and Salazar," said Blue. His eyes changed, just for effect, as he narrowed his eyes, "Those three in particular I want as my _personal_ … playthings. If your guys can help round them up for me, that'd be greeaaat."

"Oh those guys," questioned Joker, "Well shit, why didn't you say it was those guys. They are such downers. So where are they at?"

"Well, all three I think are expecting a weapons shipment tonight at the northwest docks," said Blue. "They are having a party," shouted the Joker in rage. But then he grinned and chuckled evilly, "And they didn't invite _me_." Blue raised his hand, "I'll go scout ahead."

He leaped clear out the front door, spread his wings, and headed northwest. And honestly, Blue wasn't sure if Joker could be involved in this. His psyche profile is as all over the place as he is, but there's always a base to his structure and he's a more… fun individual. The stab stab kind of fun, but it is still a trait he can aim. But there's also a good possibility that two out of the three captures are going to die. And if Joker's gang gets the weapons, that equals bad news. Then again, there's something he wants Batman to suck it up and do.

So he went to the area. Guards everywhere, quite diligent. Hm. …

In looking, he saw the lack of professionalism in one way or another. Not that there were many venues of attack. But he's out to the side and he can see the area. Regular sight has confirmed two of the targets. The third one, not so much. So transforming his eyes to the red with the cross pupils, his thermal vision searched around.

Naturally, he will only see human shaped red/yellow blobs. But movements, behaviors, and the compromising way that people enjoy making gestures while giving orders can give him an idea of… three others of the twenty-five people in that warehouse. That… doesn't really help him. Would be nice for a stealth spy drone, but he travels light.

So, for better or worse, here came the Joker's gang, and in a purple glittery car of his own design.

Everyone was on guard when he suddenly showed up, but they already had this discussion. Then, Blue took off his pants, put it in his backpack, then started to change.

Audible whoas came from the crowd as he kept growing and growing and growing, and also, look at the moonlight glistening against his shiny blue scales and horns.

"I… am gonna have _so_ much fun with this," Joker laughed. And then he fetched for himself a heavy machinegun with a mount. He had two people rush to Blue. Blue laid down and the gun was just kind of set on top of him and set in place. Then Joker arrived and said, "Let's start the _real party_."

There was a low roar of a monster suddenly. After that, the air was deathly silent. Then a fireball shot into the warehouse and it erupted throughout, filling the place. The explosion was intense, so for the most part, the people inside will be singed.

Then Blue started trotting around back and spat fire, vaporizing what soldiers they saw. Joker opened fire with his machinegun. If the machinegun had its own laugh, or if the Joker was really having this much fun, Blue didn't know. But either way, this is happening.

Blue charged in, blasting fire one way, then running towards a shipping crate, swatting it and throwing it across bodies to crush them.

Joker still kept laughing as he shot his machinegun wildly and Blue roared at the very disorganized and unprofessional crowd.

The war zone was intense. And Blue felt good about this. Joker's goons raided the warehouse, which the other two targets had already ran around in an attempt to get away from this _dragon_ with a machinegun mount wielded by this very happy psychotic.

So Blue could actually throw more shit around now. And honestly, Joker's humor is kind of infectious. Blue still can't laugh, but at least the Joker makes him want to. He's certainly not used to indulging in pure chaos either, but whatever. Extracurricular training.

The fight took twenty minutes. And Blue was pleased to see three particular people tied up and knelt down outside of the warehouse, facing them. Blue approached.

The three men were obviously scared at this beast. But it might just be the Joker, who is technically in charge right now. And he certainly acted the part as he walked in front of his weapon mount, further up Blue's neck and called out, "Well hellewwww you three. Remember your old buddy Joker? Well apparently not, or else I would have been invited to this party."

"What the hell are you doing Joker," asked the bald fat one Kordovy. "And where did you get a fucking _dragon_ you psychopath," shouted Salazar, who was average height and build, and having short black hair.

"Why, who do you think told me of this party," questioned the Joker, moving up his head. Blue lowered his head, and sure enough, Joker kept walking and made it seamlessly to the ground.

Nice and close to them now, Joker said, "He invited me." "What are you talking about," asked Vector, with long dark hair.

"He's talking about me," said Blue in human form. They were surprised again, apparently so involved in taking Joker's sight, that Blue had all the twenty seconds to transform back to normal. So now there's a nude boy with wings and horns. Joker bowed and gestured Blue's arrival in a strange and exaggerated way.

He approached and squatted down to stare at them intensely. His eyes glowed in the night. "Do you know me," Blue asked them.

"Why would we know you," asked Salazar. "I suppose you wouldn't," said Blue, "But I believe, we can make up for a tremendous amount of lost time. Starting in just a few moments."

He stood up and extended his hand to Joker, "Thank you Joker. Although I do not have a capacity to laugh that I am aware of, you made this night certainly amusing."

"Well then put-er there," said the Joker, shaking his hand. But it was a trick. A powerful electrical current shot through his metal bones and Blue actually yelled and yanked back his hand.

Blue was angry, but he played it off by looking oddly at his hand. The joker however, found this _hilarious_.

"Wow, you really are durable aren't you," said the Joker. "I'm built to be," Blue stated flatly, "And I guess this is another joke people do?" "Not many," Joker replied casually, "But some antics go woefully unappreciated."

"Right," said Blue, looking at his hand, "Again, wish I could laugh." "Well try it," said Joker, crossing his arms. "Try it," questioned Blue. "Yea give it a shot."

"Um…" Blue began. He cracked a half smile and showed bluish teeth as he kind of make a shaky chuckle. "Come on, let it out," Joker urged happily. "Uh he," Blue tried, "But then, he started laughing. Laughing turned into a sort of screaming laugh with his teeth all fangs now, and mouth wide open and eyes crazy.

He covered his mouth suddenly and looked disturbed. He looked back at Joker and said, "I'm sorry about that, that was weird."

"He he he heeee," giggled the Joker, clapping his hand, "We will make a Joker out of you yet." "Well I will make it a point to see you some day, but I'm still dealing with my own shit right now," said Blue, "So if I never see you again, it's probly cause I'm dead or something."

Joker pursed his lips. "Or I forgot," Blue continued. Joker chuckled again. "Well try not to forget," said Joker, leaning forward and literally nose to nose with him, "Because we gotta teach you the meaning of the words 'play time'." "Sounds exciting."

Blue turned and transformed. He scooped up the three bosses and flew into the sky, the guys screaming.

Again, Blue can't use his phone right now, so he just had to take note of the formation of the lights. He can recognize the shapes of the streets if he looks enough and he has a bearing.

He reviewed his tactics along the flight. He appealed to the Joker's fun side, so that's a good first impression. And no, he won't get to know these men. He couldn't care less. But the real first rule of espionage, is to lie about stuff.

Right to it. His heading took him right there. He just looked for the government vehicles and a particular dark lady, in dark clothing, on a dark parking lot. Even the vehicles are dark.

He found the place though and landed, freaking some new people out and them aiming weapons at him.

"Stand down," she called. He dropped the three crime bosses and transformed back down to normal. "What the hell happened out there," asked Waller, "It sounded like a damned war zone out there."

Referring to something Superman said, Blue stated, "They're feisty." "They're feisty or you lost control of the situation," said Waller. "Eighty-five percent in hand," said Blue, "The rest left to varying factors, such as free will, level of weaponry, etcetera."

"Well, I told you to get all three and you came through, so I can't complain," said Waller, "You're done here." "Understood."

Blue went to the side to put on his pants. But then he came over and said, "A thought occurs. I've never gotten paid before."

Waller looked at him and said, "You know those special credit cards that are still valid?" "Oh, so check the accounts?" "Check the accounts." "Okay. Thank you."

Blue went back to the mansion. And Alfred opened the door for him. "Welcome home master Blue," said Alfred.

Blue stopped and looked at him with a mild wince, "It still sounds strange to me." Alfred chuckled and said, "You'll get used to it."

He closed the door behind Blue and stated, "But if you don't, we can always just go back to Blue." "Sounds good." "Also, I have cooked for you a rather large cheeseburger," said Alfred, "I left it under the heat lamp for you."

Blue hummed in pleasure and walked off. "Thank you very much Alfred." "No problem sir."

Eating a cheeseburger roughly as large as one of Batman's arms, and with a thick slab of greasy meat, this… still didn't fill up Blue. He transformed twice again and there wasn't much sunlight. He's sure he's allowed to raid the fridge.

He made another one, having digested the first. Then he practiced another steak dinner with a well buttered baked potato, and at that point, he was full. Then he went to sleep in the pool. But first he got a towel to sit down on the bench nearby it.

He had the dreams, but it was weird. Maybe the water he's sleeping in confuses his subconscious. He woke up and it was still dark. He got out and checked his phone. Three hours of sleep. A little much, but okay.

He went down to the bat cave that he knows how to get into now, to work out. Bruce had made special weights for him. It's basically solid metal chunks that allows him to lift a thousand pounds or so. Decent weight for him, and he can pump it and exhaust himself all day.

Then it was combat drills for another couple hours until it's time to start cooking. An hour later it would be dawn, and Alfred would get that familiar knock on the door.

Bruce didn't join this time because he himself was out working last night. So Blue ate what Alfred didn't eat, and save a little extra for Bruce when he wakes up.

Then it was sleep for another, well, thirty minutes, because the nightmares keep screwing with him, then it was homework on the computer.

He was done within the hour. All twelve classes. But it's still beginning classes in his initial education. So he spent the next hour researching dragons and fantasy stuff.

Entertainment is a _huge_ deal in America. Like Blue, everybody hates life. It's just a given. People are almost feral for a reason. The world tries to kill them with thousands of different documented diseases and parasites, the animals, then the people, who are the worst of all. They're the worst because they make things too personal. People are fucking sadistic.

Images of he and Joker's fight flashed in his mind suddenly. He hates how the Joker is, but he thinks he gets where he's coming from and that's one thing Blue didn't lie about. Joker just plain has _fun_. It almost makes him envious. And maybe this is where _Bruce_ is coming from. Joker is a cause-and-effect issue as well.

But it is still illogical to the point of criminal to believe that Joker deserves to live. Captains of their own ships, is what people say, and Joker has made his decisions. Still is. Forever will unless killed.

His googling and video searches lead him down the religious path. He knows about this stuff, more or less. He knows Buddhism, Christian, and some Muslim stuff. Muslim specifically because they enjoy their religious wars and Blue was to either fight for, or against them one day.

Then he wondered if he could join the American Military. They might end up worshiping him. Metaphorically of course. But famous, like a movie star.

But he doesn't like being ordered around anymore. And being yelled at, might make him kill a bunch of people. No, he's settled in here and there's nothing but friendliness.

There was lunch now. Bruce looked glum for some reason. Blue didn't question. But then Bruce asked, "So what did you do last night?"

"There was a weapons exchange that Waller wanted me to crash," said Blue. "How did you do it," Bruce asked.

Blue briefly wondered if Bruce, I mean, Batman at the time, followed him. So playing it carefully, but casually answering immediately, Blue replied, "I uh, managed to procure some assistance to make some noise."

Bruce hummed, then ate. Then Bruce stated, "The Joker, I don't think, should have been your best choice." "His psyche profiles are as all over the place as he is," said Blue immediately, "So I performed an experiment."

"Play into his, desires," said Bruce. "Like I said, I think I have him pegged, but I wasn't sure," said Blue, "He likes his fun. Granted it's stab stab fun. I'm honestly surprised how well things went. All I had to do is quote, 'invite him to the party'."

Bruce looked up at him, "Do me a favor. Stay away from him." "Agreed," said Blue, "He's guidable. Not controllable. He'll always do what _he wants_ first and foremost."

They said nothing more at lunch. Less tense it seemed though. Also, Blue notices tension now. An odd sensation, but good information. This could've helped in the espionage missions.

But later, he was about to talk to Bruce to order him a guitar, because he wants to learn that now. But his ears picked up Alfred say, "You know, this trust between you won't work unless you trust him."

"I _trust_ Alfred," Bruce began, somewhat sternly, "That the kid is new. To everything. I don't intend to control him, because he won't respond to it well, but I _will_ keep an eye on him, and chastise him accordingly."

"You fear he is becoming too independent," questioned Alfred. "Alfred," Bruce sighed, "I know what you're thinking. I intend to play this softly, don't worry. But yes, and I don't mind that part. But children will not know what to do and what not to do, unless it receives some validation either way. He looks like he's in his late teens, but he's emotionally in his infancy."

"I do appreciate that you agreed to take him in master Bruce," said Alfred, "You know, he confides in me regularly." "He really does?" "Oh yes. His nightmares, what he's learning to enjoy." Alfred chuckles and said, "He even wonders if you molest your female captures."

"Why would he assume that about me," asked Bruce. "Because he believes, and I quote," Alfred began, "'I'm fairly certain that in a few short years, I will have to masterbate constantly, or I will sexually assault someone'."

Alfred then laughed. Bruce just chuckled and said, "Well then, glad we've already had this talk." "Oh yes, he seems to take an interest in performance arts," said Alfred, "He may request a violin or something later, so watch out for that." "Alright then."

Blue decided to make his footsteps known in the distance. Then he said to them from around the corner, "Who said violin?" "Oh hello master Blue," said Alfred.

"Are you," questioned Bruce, "Gaining interests in music?" "I think so, but I'm not sure how far I'll take it. I just assume it would be liberating learning to play without the purpose of assassinating someone. So either that, or an electric guitar. I've been listening to some music online and there is _a lot_ of it."

"Well then, I believe you have a gift coming your way," said Bruce. "Oh I can pay," said Blue, "I just require delivery." "Nonsense. You've been a good boy so far. I'd say you deserve good things." Blue hummed, then said, "Very well then."

 **Chapter 7 – Birthday Boy**

Weeks went by. He'd text his new friend Sona sometimes. She'd text back. She's not shy telling him how happy she is that he wants to be her buddy. And he oddly feels good being appreciated. So he tells her updates with college. No new info on the other laboratory siblings yet. It'll be a while before he gets anything lucrative. She says it's fine and not to strain himself.

He watched videos on playing the guitar and violin. Easy enough. He'd listen to music, do homework, and sometimes go down to the bat cave so Bruce can help him with engineering and electronics stuff.

But then one day, Blue was called downstairs. He came downstairs and there were some interesting people here. He knows these people. Green Lantern is here. Or "Hal", in jeans and a jacket. Then there's hawk girl. She's apparently an alien. And without the mask, she's just a pretty brown headed thing with fluffy feathery wings. And the green one is the Martian.

Blue was suspicious for a moment, but then he saw a white cake on the table with candles. This is associated with a birthday.

"Hey there Blue," said Bruce, "As you know, word got around of the new dragon kid running around. So I decided to invite them over. For your birthday."

"Impossible," said Blue, still coming closer, "I don't even know my birthday and I destroyed all records about myself."

"True, which is why we had to guess," smiled Bruce. "I do hope it is not too forward of us," said the Martian in quite the eloquent human tongue and deeper voice, "But we decided without you, when we can establish your birthday."

"I do not require a birthday," said Blue. A woman chuckled and said, "Wow you guys were right. He is very out of place."

"Out of what place," questioned Blue. "You know," Hal swiveled a hand, "Emotionless, robotic, yadda yadda." "Oh, so the usual stuff then," said Blue, "I see. Did Bruce also inform you that I am not a fan of attention?"

"What, they're curious," smiled Hal, "Plus I hear you're making huge strides in gaining a soul." "I am making _some_ strides," Blue pointed out.

"Plus I understand your mind has been tampered with extensively," said the Martian, "I am here to see about it." "That's actually very useful," said Blue, "I often contemplate the ability for the informed to pick apart just one method of mind control and make the entire system run wild. I imagine my mind cocooned in a protective storm of multiple mind control methods attempting to all reach the one slot of who gets control of me."

"Good grief kid, you are _gnarly_ ," said hawk girl. "Shiera," barked Diana. "Well she's not wrong," Blue defended. "Diana thinks you need to be coddled a bit because you've had none to begin with," said hawk girl, or Shiera.

Diana looked at her, but then to Blue and sighed, "Coddled is the word." Blue was looking lower, thinking. "I do agree with that. I appreciate your efforts thus far." Then he widened his eyes as he stated, "And I don't appreciate _shit_."

Hal laughed. Heck, Shiera did too. Blue was then ushered to his special seat, and they sang happy birthday. And as he did, Blue just felt weird. He doesn't like being pandered to. It's not a sickening feeling, but… it feels kind of… gross maybe? Don't even know.

And yet… what is this other feeling? Pride? Honor? He's unfamiliar with both. But this concept of this being "his day". That he's the king of something and surrounded by friends. It's quite warm.

So the song finished and he blew out his candles, which were "17". So at this point, he's 17 now he guesses. November 4th.

They ate cake, which wasn't that big. He unwrapped presents. The largest one was an electric guitar and speaker. It came in a box set.

"Oh, I was wanting something like this," Blue mentioned, "Thank you Bruce." "You're welcome kid."

Turns out the others got him things as well. The Martian gave him a crystal orb with some interesting art designs, most of which glow in the dark.

Blue held it close to his face as he stared into it. Shiera chuckled and commented, "He's interested." "I wonder how glass is made," said Blue, "It must take a lot of skill to do… whatever the hell it is they do. I forgot that this is another artistic medium."

Blue looked at the green man with red eyes and said, "This _thing_ will decorate my room forever." "I was hoping you would enjoy that," the Martian stated.

Diana got him a medallion. Polished stone, but lined with a little gold. She said it's sort of like a charm for Amazons. Nothing superstitious attached, but it has the symbol of the old gods on it, and that's always good. It's said who holds it on their person or keeps it in their household, will have a little extra blessing. But it's not confirmed. Either way, she thought a foreign trinket would interest him.

"I do understand the commodity as I am probably the only other person in the rest of the world with one of these," said Blue, "Thank you Diana, this is nice."

Hal got him a heavy box. As he opened it, Hal stated, "Yea I wondered what to get you, but then I thought, you're a tactical guy. So I got you a tactical device."

Blue opened it, and saw a label of Chiappa firearms. He opened it to find a revolver pistol, with a quick-reloader, and another case of bullets.

"Hal," barked Bruce. Hal just hummed in question. "Do you think that a gift like that to a kid in _my_ household, would make me a little nervous?"

"What, he's more qualified than all of us," shrugged Hal. But then he gasped and said, "Oh because _you_ have the strict no gun rule. Oh right, whoops." He chuckled sheepishly.

"The Rhino," said Blue, "Three fifty-seven magnum. Lowered barrel design, means less recoil, and you got me the long one which means more accuracy for its range."

Blue looked at him, "It's wonderful Hal." Hal chuckled and said, "Well you're welcome kid." "Needless to say, I'm my own field kit," said Blue, "But situations call for different things, and you've seen the little custom backpack I've made for myself."

"Yea I noticed that," Hal nodded, "You can't carry much in there." "So I have to be extremely picky on what gear I bring and it's very situational. This reduces the requirement for speed, or even power, as I can just hit a weak spot from a half a mile away."

"Figured you could use that," smiled Hal. "Of course, I will have to supply specialized ammo," said Bruce, "I'm not letting you take that on any missions otherwise."

"I'm a gigantic man-eating dragon Bruce," stated Blue, "I think your views on what makes me dangerous, are a little misguided." Hal laughed. "That's a good point," Clark commented as if to herself. Bruce hummed, then said, "Noted. Don't care."

Speaking of Clark, he got Blue a book. It was rather thick and was titled "Dishes from around the world". It's a cook book. All the mainstream dishes from all the countries, in easy-to read instructions, and complimented with pictures.

There was… an uncomfortable pause. Then Blue looked over, "Where's Alfred." "Right here sir," he said, to his left. Blue showed him the book and said, "In the coming years, I'm gonna make you two some weird shit."

They had a laugh. And yes, Clark gave him a good gift. Blue admitted he will get much use out of this.

Siera gave him a gift too. It's funny receiving things from people he doesn't really know personally. But she gave him a bowl of "Japanese peace lilies". It's a pretty looking white, flower. And there's three of them.

"I honestly didn't put much thought in what to give you," she stated with a shrug, "I was curious. Said I'd come to see you on your birthday. Literally just picked up a room decoration."

"This actually opens up my thinking to flower arranging," said Blue, "I understand the process is quite meditative, which I kind of require as of late." "Oh wow, um, okay then," she gave him a thumbs-up, "Enjoy that. Glad you like it." "I do, thank you."

Later, Blue told them to meet him out back. They were curious, so they went to see what he had planned. And they came out to see a huge blue dragon standing on the grass.

"Oh cool," gushed Shiera, "And look at that _color_. You are beautiful there guy." "Thank you," said Blue, "I understand some of you do not have a good relationship with this beast. So now I ask you."

He lowered to lay down on his belly, then said, "Does anyone want a ride?" "Oo I'm for it," Diana raised her hand. "Yea this is gonna be great," trotted Shiera.

Once they were on, Blue went flying around. It was relaxing at first, but he went higher and higher, then did a nose dive, and the girls were hooting happily.

He swung up before hitting the water and let his wings and claws skin the water. He did a couple of tricks, but then Shiera flapped away and spread her own wings to fly with him. It was a little dance for a few moments, but then they came back.

"That was very fun Blue, thank you," said Diana. "My pleasure," said Blue, "It's the only time I've truly appreciated my combat form." Blue looked to the side briefly, "I mean. Dragon form."

She came up to rub his nose. She pet him and said, "You really are very beautiful. And much better than the dragons I am told about." "Yes, I keep forgetting to ask you," Blue began, "There were actual dragons back in the day? How were they?"

"A bit larger," she stated, "A lot meaner. They were tyrants. They enslaved and condemned man kind, so men destroyed them." Blue grunted and said, "What _doesn't_ kill men on a regular basis? This world is fucking horrible."

Diana opened her mouth in scoff. "It's a lot better now," Diana protested, "Sure society always has its faults, but the majority really do live in peace." Blue hummed and grumbled, "I guess."

She just chuckled and rubbed his nose more. And back there, they heard Clark say, "He's right, I like this version of him _much_ better." "He looks so cozy doesn't he," Hal commented. "Plus he's a teenage boy," said Clark. "Means he likes girls better," questioned Shiera. "Yep."

Since its his day, he understands there is a space tower. He'd like to go see the place. And so, they did.

Hal took them up. Or, Lantern now. And Blue… didn't like it as much as he thought he would. He enjoyed seeing the planet outer space out there, but in the end, it resembles a sterile, scientific facility. And he's already spent sixteen years in one. This place is not impressive.

Well that didn't work. He toured the place, which was still a treat, but he prefers Wayne Manor better. Anyway, he thanked everyone for their time and gave them all hugs. He even told Shiera that even though he doesn't know her personally, he likes her already. She appreciated that.

Now the only one left was John. Or Schean, or however they keep pronouncing it. Then he tried getting into his head. Key word "tried".

"I can't," he replied. "What's the problem," asked Bruce. "It is similar to what he said," said John, "But it is not a war zone. There is simply a psychic shell managing the other methods around it."

"A psychic _shell_ ," questioned Bruce, "As in, he was protected from the start?" "It would appear that at least one of the scientists took your side," said John.

Blue looked down to think. "I've always noticed I could bend the rules if I chose," Blue admitted, "I just thought it was because too many methods lessened efficiency."

He looked to Bruce, "And I don't think it was one of the scientists." "I wouldn't," said Bruce, knowing what he's going on about. But Blue said, "But it is my birthday."

Later, Blue was in the sky and headed to Luthor's mansion. What Blue knows about this man is that Luthor is almost twice Bruce's net worth, and possibly more intelligent. And honestly, it was Blue who asked Bruce to tap his phone. Both will be receiving quite the information today.

His mansion was modernized, white rounded structures and a nice view from a hilltop. Looks nicer than Bruce's too. No security, granted it's most likely all in the tech. Lights are on, so he landed, folding his wings over his shoulders, and walked up to the doorbell.

He rang it once, waited ten seconds, then, the door opened on its own. Hm. So he walked in.

He looked around. After a short hallway, was a large living room. Nice couch, surrounding a glass table, and viewing a large flatscreen TV. And the TV came on to show a familiar bald man who said, "Hello, Mr. Blue."

"Hello Lex," said Blue. He walked further in to face the TV directly as Luthor said, "Took you long enough to come find me."

"You're an investor," said Blue, "Who implanted vanity images into my mind, and a mild desire to some see you. Logic dictates I proceed in the _opposite_ direction." "Are you sure you're not taken hostage by the Justice League," said Luthor.

"An odd statement, as the government kidnaps and locks away millions of its own citizens," said Blue, "But they are understanding that if that becomes the case, I'm right back out doing political and/or metahuman assassinations."

"Some of whom reside therein," said Luthor. "Naturally." There was a short pause, then Blue said, "Are you working right now? I can come back."

"Yes, but far from home at the moment," said Lex, "But never too busy to talk to you." "Do you have, affections for me," Blue queried flatly. "Of course," said Luthor, "My own DNA was used in making you."

"All the more reason to believe I am simply another investment," said Blue, "Are you aware what happened to the rest of them?" "I understand their passing was quite… Brutal," said Luthor, "I must say, I didn't think you could hold a grudge." "Neither did I. I surmise that some things just cut deeper." "Seems that way."

"So what can I expect from you in the future," asked Blue. "That depends on you. Do you like living with Mr. Wayne?" "Sort of. When the Justice League found me, and made their decision to… make me human. They happen to know of their own investor, who has a mostly empty mansion. I assume I keep him and his butler company as much as I am to be taught humanity."

"And what do you think about that," Luthor asked. "I like the seclusion," said Blue, "He manages his business. Alfred has been teaching me to cook. I even have my own phone, laptop, and I have taken upon myself to take online technical school courses."

"Technical school," questioned Luthor, raising a brow. "I am attempting to achieve a 'hobby'," Blue air quoted. "Oh I see," Luthor nodded. "What my final interests will be, I am unsure. But already I understand my brain is fit for anything."

"Of course. You are of my flesh and blood," said Luthor, "And that makes you brilliant." "Speaking of brilliant, how is your mastery over Kriptonian tech," asked Blue. "Enough to make you what you are without driving you insane," said Luthor.

Blue lowered a brow. Kryptonian cells mix poorly with human the human genome when infused artificially. But ten, maybe even twenty percent is enough to give one enhanced strength and durability, without being driven insane. _by it_."

"Interesting," Blue commented. "So, now that you are here, what do you wish to ask me," Luthor questioned.

Blue blinked. He looked down. "I'm unsure, now that I'm here," said Blue. He looked up, "But I am still curious of my, _value_ , to you."

"I would value you like I would my own son because you _are_ ," Luthor stated seriously, "And _that_ is the truth. But if it is being used that bothers you, then the Justice League has already placed conditions upon you."

"Naturally," said Blue, "In order for the world, or any society to functions, there must be rules set in place." "But which rules do you want to deal with," asked Luthor, "Do you enjoy their way of working?"

"I do," said Blue. Luthor paused. Then he raised a brow and questioned in honest curiosity, "Really?" "It's true their way of never killing is unsustainable," said Blue, "Then again, the reason creatures like me exist is _because_ the Justice League doesn't have to. The government already has assassins, the death penalty, armed troops trained for murder."

"Well, _fighting_ in a war," said Luthor. "Whatever," said Blue, "But if I was to work under you, I'd imagine it will be more self-indulging, which may be harmful. Because I have no values for myself or others that I am aware of, so if I'm raised incorrectly, it will end in me ripping you apart on a whim. And I honestly could not give proper instructions on how to raise me. But the Justice League genuinely put forth the effort and treat me nicely, so I'll see where this goes."

Luthor pursed his lips and looked to the side as he nodded. "You were bread to be blunt, that is for sure," said Luthor. He looked straight and said, "So I will be blunt myself. I do indulge in my own projects that I could certainly use your assistance on. I would indeed like to use you. But this will be your choice. Until then, you can call me any time. And make use of my home while you are here. You are a Luthor after all."

Blue paused. Then he said, "Thank you." The screen went back to the news station, which was still brushing up on the events at the docks and the Joker gang, who spray painted the whole place. He didn't know they did that. Wonder what Waller will think?

He was slow to look around at first. He walked to the opposite window. The main living space is huge, spanning forty meters or so. He brushed the white leathers of the couch with his tail as he walked to the window to view the city.

He'd walk around, view the trinkets and weird shaped sculptures or objects that is occasionally in the rooms. There is a science lab here. The elevators took him down to a basement area, which showed quite the laboratory. There were weapons and armor here. He didn't know what kind.

He went back up and found a swimming pool outside. He swam for a few minutes. He went to the kitchen, found the fridge stocked. Not fully, but there are some stuff in there. The freezer was fairly big and he saw packaged beef. Hm.

So he cooked. He turned on the stove vent, got the spices out, then made himself a large double-cheeseburger. There is some milk in the fridge, but no soda, or juice of any kind. Plenty of wine though.

So he got his tray, sat it on his lap as he sat on the couch. And he flipped through channels.

News, news, news, weather, news, sports, sports, drama, drama, news, drama, some… kids show, a cartoon show.

Blue tilted his head, then put down the remote and went to eating. As he watched this cartoon, there's a lot of action and blood. And interesting tanks and mechs. This isn't a kid's show. What is this?

He ate his food and watched TV until the episode was over. Then he went to clean up his dishes and put everything away. Then he left and shut the door behind him.

"What went on over there," asked Bruce. "He wasn't home, but he knew when I arrived," said Blue, "I talked with him on the TV." "I see. So he acknowledges you as his son does he."

"Seems that way," said Blue. "He wants you to help him take over the world, you know that, right," questioned Bruce. "Of course. I know about the monster he made. If Superman hadn't killed him, the world would've officially ended. The man is unhinged."

"What did you find in his house," asked Bruce. "Couple of science places," said Blue, "Nothing impressive. Though I enjoyed the swimming pool for a few minutes. Then I used the contents of his kitchen to cook myself a cheeseburger and watch this _fascinating_ cartoon on TV."

"You made yourself at home didn't you," said Bruce. "He said I could," Blue protested. Bruce smirked and said, "Very well."

Blue went swimming again. Bruce has lovely waters in his cave, which contains his own custom tactical boat. In fact, it's not just a cave, but an entire campus. Blue is actually impressed. Bruce actually came to swim with him.

"Ya know," Blue began. Bruce hummed in questioned. "I never asked about the big Penny or the dinosaur," said Blue, "Is this your lair or a museum?"

Bruce chuckled and said, "You know of Two-Face?" "Yes." "That's his penny."

Blue blinked. Then Blue said, "Why does that make me respect him less." Bruce chuckled and said, "Despite his mannerisms, he is very dangerous." "Didn't he used to be a hard hitting attorney or something?"

"Yes, he used to be good," frowned Bruce, "And I was there when he turned. It's not the scars that turned him this way." "Emotional damage?" Bruce nodded.

There was an uncomfortable pause. "And the dinosaur," Blue questioned.

"That's an interesting story," said Bruce, "You ever heard of a place called Dinosaur Island?" "No." Well, during world war two, ships from both sides of the war were reported missing. It wasn't until later, that they realized that a man just marooned himself there. And actually created fully functional animatronic dinosaurs and cavemen. It's intended to be an amusement park."

"Huh," Blue hummed, "And you were involved?" "No, I was too young. But I _was_ a young boy." Bruce smirked.

Blue tilted his head, "You bought one and had it shipped here?" "Yea," nodded Bruce.

Blue hummed, looking up and over. Couldn't see it from here, but he's thinking. Then he said, "Ya know, if I get better in engineering, we can upgrade the absolute shit out of that thing."

Bruce chuckled. "I'm serious," said Blue, "That thing can be a real force to be reckoned with." Blue then looked to the side, "I wonder if we can keep it analog." "Why?" "No EMP, no hacking," Blue stated. "Well if it's electronic, then it can be hacked." Blue hummed.

"Good idea though," said Bruce, "Sounds fun."

They swam a little more. Or floated around. Then Blue said, "I really do appreciate everyone." He sniffed.

Bruce looked over to see a face on Blue he's never seen before. He's _crying_. "It was so weird," said Blue tensely, "While it was happening. But the more I wonder about the reasoning behind your positive attention to me. The more I wonder about the strings attached, I see none that bother me. My only orders are 'be nice', and I am. Now my claws create instead of destroy. I have a day dedicated to me. A day in my life is something I can't stand, but everybody else is so happy I'm here. And my dragon."

He wiped the tears from his eyes and rubbed his nose. Then he told Bruce, "I did like the nose rubs Diana gave me." He chuckled. Bruce chuckled too.

But then Blue shook his head, "I'm so sick and tired of feeling this diseased pit inside me. This dread. But feel okay today. I'd almost call this fun."

"Well you know it's genuine," said Bruce, "As you know, you're not the first kid I've taken in. You just require less discipline." "I know."

"I really do appreciate your help," said Blue, "I'll never forget it. What's the opposite of a grudge?" "Um," Bruce began, "Indebted?" "Yea. Indebted. And believe me, I can hold a fucking grudge, positive or negative."

Bruce laughed nervously as he said, "I believe it." The two laughed.

 **Chapter 8 – Walks**

Today, Blue was to go for a walk. Of course, he said that's not a good idea. But Diana wasn't listening. But She'll be with him, in her Amazon uniform and everything. And today, they're gonna have fun.

He turned to Bruce to agree with him, because he's got a tactical mind too. But Bruce was all too happy to simply wave and say, "Have fun you two." Blue couldn't believe it.

So here they are, walking around Metropolis, and eating ice cream from a cone. Diana seemed to be enjoying herself too, just soaking up all the attention from the interested crowds. Meanwhile, Blue concentrated on not having a constant wince, or a scowl.

To his credit, Bruce did buy him a decent suit. And a blue one. With the usual fedora that helps blend with his horns.

Soon enough, one of the recording onlookers got bold and called, "Wonder woman! Hey! What's the occasion for the stroll? And who's the kid?"

"I'm her adopted son," said Blue. She immediately jabbed his arm with her elbow and said with a laugh, "No you're not, shut up." Then she said to the phone camera man, "But he _is_ new to the world, and I'm showing him around."

"So he's another alien," asked the man. "No, I'm manu-fmmhmm hrm-" Diana's hand abruptly reached his mouth to cut him off. "No he's from Earth. She swiveled her ice cream hand and said, "Another one of those laboratory accidents and cosmic rays and chemicals, and space and time and bla bla bla."

There was a pause. "Oh wow, really?" Still silenced, Blue just hummed and shrugged. "How do you not know?" "Anyway, that's enough questions for today," she smiled and pulling him along, "We have much to do."

Her plan wasn't complicated. Walk around, get good food. She knew of an open air restaurant near a park, so they can eat and soak up people attention. They were the two most interesting things at the park. The real Wonder Woman and a boy with horns. Imagine if he showed his wings. But that's impossible with a shirt on.

Then after eating, she took him shopping. She was distracted by puppies at a pet store. She wanted to pet them and wanted him to join in too.

So he indulged her and pet puppies. He even noted, "If you were to program an actual robot what 'cuteness' is for people, how would you describe it," asked Blue, "An irrational value of things that are smaller or fluffier. A necessity for child rearing and inhibits bad behavior." "Sounds good enough for me," she commented.

They moved on. And then, looking right, they both saw something they could not believe. It's one of those "fun in the bedroom" shops. Lingerie, sexy costume, lube, bondage implements, and so on. and right there in the front window, one of the costumes was a slightly skimpier version of Wonder Woman's uniform. And for the life of him, Blue laughed.

He pointed at it and laughed. She was just surprised. Then he said to her with a chuckle, "It seems they noticed that you wear into battle, what most women wear at the local beach as a mating display ha ha haaaaa."

She just looked uncomfortable and hummed. "Yea laugh it up," she said sarcastically. "I am," and he did.

Now he dragged _her_ inside. She was stuck in place, but he said, "Nu uh girl. You forced me out of my shell for the second time. I'm forcing you somewhere now."

Pouting, she let herself get pulled inside. So they looked around. Incidentally, gasps from the two workers there were heard, along with the whispers, "It's Wonder Woman. It's actually her."

"Oh yea," smiled Blue, "She saw her uniform in the window and admired your craftsmanship." "That's not true," Diana protested, "He just wants to mess with me."

"And who is he," asked the brunette worker. "His name is Blue," said Diana. "And apparently _likes_ the color as well," said the blond worker.

Later, the worker girls were actually wondering if he was serious when he started examining some leather cuffs and a _massive_ pink dildo and asking, "So women like to be captured and attacked? And how the hell is this realistic. This is a medieval _lance_. Not a sex toy."

The brunette laughed when he said that, but the blond questioned to Diana if he's serious. "Oh he is," said Diana, "He's new to the outside world and doesn't know a lot of things."

"Oh um, do you know what a fetish is," asked the brunette, "Is that when they dress up as sexy cops and robbers and do scenario play?"

"Well, yea," said the blond, "But a fetish is a preference of sex that's not the standard way. And bondage is on the rise." "In theory, Women are built to take _in_ the sexy attacks, so I guess that makes a lot of sense," said Blue.

"Is this another double-standard," asked Diana, concern on her face, "Women have a history of being made to believe they are weak."

"Fucking con artists," mumbled Blue. "What," questioned Diana, "That's what women want people to think. Even other women, because let's face it. If I had a woman who would do everything for me like the worthless parasite that I am, and for no reason, she takes care of me forever, then I'd do it. But I'm a man. My only inheritance is the shit on the boot of another man as they kick my goddamn teeth in."

"Good grief kid," flinched the brunette. "I may not have life experience, but I technically have a college education," said Blue, "History involving _every_ country is fucking brutal."

"Well uh…" said the blond, "I don't think I'm paid enough to answer questions like that. I just sell sexy things."

Blue shyly glanced down at the leather cuffs in his hands. Then he lifted them up, "I would like to purchase these cuffs please." "Well okay, come on."

"Here you go Diana," Blue tossed the dildo to her, "Play with that." She herself was looking at it and said, "With a metal tip, I could see this doing some serious damage to an enemy." The brunette laughed.

So Blue got his leather cuffs. He tried to convince Diana to surprise Batman with that batgirl costume he sees over there, but she wasn't budging.

The workers on the other hand, were having a great time with these two. Said this is the funniest transaction they've ever made in this store.

Well, they brightened up _somebody's_ day. Diana couldn't be mad. She's never seen such humor from him. Incidentally, she admitted Bruce told her how appreciative he is about his birthday.

Blue then pulled out from his jacket pocket, the medallion she gave him. He's been carrying it around this whole time. And he says if he has a mission, he keeps it in his tactical bag. She wrapped an arm around his neck, then directed them to a pastry shop.

Once back, Bruce was handed leather cuffs and Bruce didn't know what to think about it. But then Blue said, "Ask Diana what we found in the sexy shop we were at?"

"You were _where_ ," questioned Bruce. He looked to her and said, "And you let him take you there?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but then she shook her head and said, "It was a 'bedroom style' costume and lingerie shop. And we noticed a uniform similar to mine. He felt strongly that I had to be seen in that store."

Blue was over there giggling. Bruce pointed at him, "And look at you. Taking pleasure in humiliating poor Diana." "I know," Diana played along. "I couldn't resist," Blue shook his head, "This honestly took me by surprise. That one shop made this entire trip worth it."

"So I talked with the workers there and they told me about the _bondage_ fetish, and I messed with this dildo half my size."

Bruce recoiled. "Like, literally," said Blue, "I'm five foot six. That thing was a _lance_." He pointed at her, "Or according to Diana, a morning star."

She reluctantly agreed with a few small nods, "It was very impressive." Bruce just stood there holding the leather cuffs. Then he shrugged, "I'm still stunned you two were playing around in a sex shop."

"I have lived," nodded Blue, "I survived a trip out there with those savages. I'm the only man alive to show her around a sex shop. I think I'm good forever."

He took back his cuffs and went to show Alfred. "He will never live this down," Diana shook her head. But a smile was on her face. "And he will tell everyone he knows." "Good thing that's a short list," said Bruce.

"Yea," she sighed, "It is too short a list isn't it." "Still feel bad for him," asked Bruce. "Do you not," she asked. "Well," Bruce paced, "He may be a lost puppy, but he is a very disciplined one. I feel bad about his past, but I'm confident in his future."

"Same here," she stated. "And now," Bruce sighed, "He's off to tell Alfred about the sexy trip, and I have to see him through the uncomfortable time known as male sexuality." Diana hummed in agreement.

Then she gripped his shoulder and said, "I feel for you Bruce." Then she headed off. "Oh so suddenly you're not going to be there for him," Bruce mocked. She turned and said with a smile, "This is a man's job only I'm afraid." "I thought men couldn't do anything right," he joked. She only grinned as she waved, "Byyyyye." Bruce just smiled as he watched her leave.

He told Alfred. He was very amused. But he came back to realize Diana already bailed. Hm. Figured she'd stay a little longer to eat or something. Oh well.

He went back to the living room. He doesn't stay in his room as much now. He just goes up there to water his peace lilies. But also, he has one bag that has a small bonsai tree. He doesn't know how to care for it yet, but the internet has all the answers.

But now he enjoys hearing the TV while he works online. Half the time it's the news, others, is some older action movie or something. Drama makes him sick. He can scarcely ignore it, the fucking whining, and the constant butt-hurt people. it's like watching a bunch of five year olds mimicking house badly. They're _retarded_.

But he's fine with anything else. And oh look, there's some camera phone pictures of him and Diana having a great time. Well, she was. He just has this _stare_. Hm. So that's how he looks. Diana's smiling self makes all the more contrast. Maybe he should practice not being so blank.

Well anyway, back to work. But then there was an email from Waller. He read the email and she's pissed. As suspected, the new _very well_ armed Joker gang is planning a string of major bank heists. Don't know how she knows that part. He did know they'd take the weapons and do things though. But she wants him in a conference building in three hours. Hm.

He told Bruce and Alfred that Joker's about to do some _major shit_ soon, and that Waller wants Blue at a conference. Bruce actually required this knowledge. He just wanted Blue to let him know the details.

He went to the destination. They didn't allow weapons inside, so he left his bag there, but the metal detectors were going nuts. The X-ray machine showed just a big shades of grey tapestry of a human with white bones. They didn't understand what they were seeing. But Blue only said, "I weigh two hundred and forty pounds."

They had to call this in, but they were apparently told to give everything back to him and just send him on in. And he headed down the halls to the designated fancy conference room with the big TV screens along the walls. And everybody turned to look at him.

"And this is the dragon I told all of you about," said Waller. "Why isn't this man in prison," asked a senator. "Because that would remove your ability to be alive, sir," Blue replied.

The man turned more to him and gave him a look, "Are you threatening me, boy?" "He's a slave assassin," said Waller, "At least, he would have been sold to the highest bidder and thusly used for every vanity project in existence. But there's a black site decorated horror movie style with the scientists corpses. And they're not the only ones involved in his creation. And he's working for me now."

"I honestly don't know which one is worse," said another man. "Well if me using him to get rid of this Joker situation disgusts you sir, then you can just leave," said Waller. "No no, I'm fine," the man sighed.

"Incidentally," Blue replied, "I understand that Batman is Joker's dance partner. What's the situation with that?" "Batman does whatever he pleases," said another older man, "We can't count on vigilantes like him for anything."

Blue listened, but said nothing. And then they got started. On the TV, they had zoomed in images of Joker's goons already wrecking a portion of a city. They started that morning. But so far, it's mostly run down and abandoned places. Just wrecking stuff for fun. But they're soon to start their _real game_ sometime today. I intend to activate the suicide squad immediately and take the Joker out once and for all."

There was a brief pause, then one said, "Well if you got attack covered, we'll focus on defense." "Yea, kill 'em," mentioned another. "If we're all agreed, then I will be on my way," said Waller.

Blue opened the door for Waller. She walked on through silently and Blue followed. She texted messages to people. So did he, texting Bruce that Joker's goons are have already started.

He put his phone back in his pocket. Then a moment later, Waller turned her head a little and said, "Are you happy with your decision?" "I have data on the Joker since I was ten," said Blue, "There's a limit between having the patience of a saint, and just being irresponsible."

"So this was you forcing our hand," asked Waller. "Yes it was." "Well I can't say that I blame you. But you better appreciate that nobody else knows what you did." "I have been learning to appreciate others," said Blue, "I will remember this."

"Good," said Waller, "Once you find him, kill him." "Be advised," Blue began, "Batman is far more experienced than me. I anticipate it will be a race to see who finds the Joker first. There is a possibility I may fail the mission." "Well then you better find him first." "Understood."

Blue got in a black sedan with her. They headed east. She had a map of the city and just a couple arrows depicting enemy movement. Joker will most likely be hitting the banks, but in what order, they don't know. Otherwise, there is technically an entire rear the enemy's not watching. Blue can approach from the back, or the front. Blue said if Joker's leading the charge, then it'll have to be the front.

They'd start from the back though. Blue got an ear piece. It's always on by the way, so just speak and she'll hear. Then when they arrived, she informed Blue that he's in charge of the team.

Blue was a little surprised. He's never led a team before, but he knows how. Incidentally, it might hurt moral if they hear he's just a part-timer.

The two Blue is presented with is, to his memory, Dead Shot, and Frost. And that looked to be it.

"Alright listen up," Waller ordered the two as Dead Shot checked and equipped up his various weapons. "This is a man hunt pure and simple," said Waller, "The target is the Joker."

"To bring him in," questioned miss Frost. "Nope, we're killing this clown." Frost hummed, then said, "Didn't think you guys had it in ya." Her pearly blue eyes looked at Blue and said, "And who's this kid?"

"This _kid_ , is a trillion dollar project, and he's your superior," said Waller, "Your job isn't to make me happy this time. It's him."

"That seems unfair miss Waller," Blue commented, "I'm not built to feel. It's a failed mission from the start." Waller just gave him a look. She looked to the others and said, "Just complete the mission and all will be fine."

Waller left, Dead Shot finished up, and Blue checked the maps on his phone. Frost just stood there.

Bored now, Frost questioned, "So, trillion dollar Kid. You got a name?" "I am called, Blue," Blue replied. "Blue huh. Not very creative." "Agreed."

"So how do we play this Blue," asked Dead Shot. Blue hummed. Then he asked, "Do either of you know how to hotwire a car?"

"Duh," said Frost. "Of course I know," said Dead Shot. Blue showed them the map and said, "Ten miles in," said Blue, "That is your first destination."

"And what will you be doing," asked Frost. "I…" Blue began, taking off his hat and jacket, "Am going high. Taking a look around, and I assume it will be reported to us if somebody has visuals on the Joker himself, am I correct miss Waller?"

"Affirmative," she replied over their comms. Blue took off his white button up shirt. They saw the fleshy/scaly leathers under his arms and he raised his arms and backpack to untuck his wings.

"Oh wow," said Frost with mild enthusiasm. Blue stuffed his things in the backpack except for his phone. He looked at them and said, "I'm a dragon, by the way." Then he leaped to the sky and flew off.

He looked around. From up here, the destruction is actually easy to spot. Traffic jams, the occasional smoke stack, debris and trash here and there. The enemy is making a distinctive line.

And yet already, there's cops and SWAT everywhere shutting this all down. Piece by piece anyway. The majority will continue on until… whenever.

He texted Bruce, "Yep. Joker's going crazy now. Search and destroy mission. They want Joker dead this time." "Batman will have a problem with that," he texted back. So Blue said, "I could never go a hundred percent against those guys, so I can half ass it. But tell Batman he better come strong."

After a while, Blue heard in his ear Deadshot's voice say, "We're nearing the destination." "Any robberies yet Waller," asked Blue, "Negative. See the clown yet?" "Negative."

He looked on his phone for the next destination. "What's up Blue," Frost urged. "Apologies," said Blue, "I am unfamiliar by this city. But, if you casually make your way through the line of goons, you can make it to a uh… Baptist Church. It's on thirty-third street. Just meet me at the parking lot."

After a few seconds of flying, he heard in his ear Frost stay, "Do you think the kid knows what he's doing?" "Doesn't matter," said Dead Shot, "We do what he says for how long this takes."

Blue wonders if they know he can hear them. It's inconsequential talk anyway. Through his searching though, he saw a Chick-fil-a down there, so he had an idea.

This was in the midst of the warring people. But he walked in. The people were obviously scared. Of him too. But they already prepared plenty of food that's on that rack back there. He placed a credit card, and said, "Give me everything on that rack and three large drinks."

Hesitantly, the cashier did so, collecting things and Blue filled up cups. So with two drinks in his hands and one in his tail, and his arms carrying a wad of bags with his backpack, he walked out.

The town was in chaos here. Then he saw a couple of the Joker gang approach him, flaming booze bottles in their hands, and one pointed and said, "Oh hey Blue, how's it going?" "Oh it _is_ that dragon kid," mentioned another, "Getting' food?"

"Yep," said Blue, "Have fun guys." "You too," one said as the two went to throw the bottles on another building.

Hm, they remember him. They're nice to him too. He almost feels bad that his mission is to kill them.

Later, he walked up to the church and the two had arrived already. "I got food," said Blue. "Well… that's sweet at least," Frost said, though looking uncomfortable and taking some bags.

"Do you even _have a plan_ ," asked Dead Shot. "Sort of," said Blue, "I noticed that if I was to split into three teams, the bank trails pass either through here, or literally just two or three blocks to either side of here. Unless they're doing the side to side method, which will _still_ bring them by here. So if this is just, the money spree that Waller seems to believe it is, then all we need to do is sit here."

Frost hummed, then said, "Well whaddya know." So they just sat there and chilled out. Blue lad on his belly on top of the pickup truck they acquired, and played music on his phone while checking emails.

Later, Waller called them and told them that Joker was _indeed_ doing the line method through Gotham. He's on the western one.

Immediately, Blue flopped off the car, leaped across the street, then down the sidewalk, then turning to disappear around the building.

"Shit that kid's fast," said Frost. "He better be," said Dead Shot, "Or somebody's not getting their money's worth."

They followed in the truck. But then Frost said, "Ya know, all things considered, I kinda like this kid." "He's not an asshole at least," said Dead Shot. "You could take a page from his book Dead Shot," Frost teased. "You're one to talk," Dead Shot replied seriously.

They drove up to see people fleeing one part of the city, across their path. And they saw Blue there, looking elsewhere. Those distinctive blue wings and reflective blue horns being very noticeable.

They got out and went to him. He just stood at that corner, watching the street. "I've got you on radar," said Waller, "He's coming right to you."

Sure enough, they heard the telltale sirens getting distinctively louder. Then they saw around the corner, a multi-colored school bus with racing tires charge down the street.

"Miss Frost," Blue gestured, "Vehicular countermeasures, if you please." "Can do boss," she replied, stepping forward. "

And in case they turn a little quickly, and escape," Blue queried while looking at Dead Shot. "Then I'll blow out a tire," said Dead Shot. "Very good then."

Miss Frost spread her ice down the street. They were coming up fast, but so did that three foot thick barricade. The bus did _not_ turn, but slammed _directly_ into the ice. And out of the windshield flew several clowns.

Blue stepped up and noticed the Joker rolling around in pain like the others. The man he used like a skateboard though, was probably dead. Joker stood up and dusted himself off while mumbling, "What the hell was that all of a sudden?"

"Excellent," said Blue, "So who wants to do the honors?" "I'm not going back without using my guns just once," Dead Shot put in, walking up and aiming. He shot, but a blur of blue and red appeared.

Hm. Superman. Blue honestly didn't consider that. But in hindsight, the city is more or less a war zone by now, so it makes sense. And honestly, Blue was relieved.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said Superman. "Yea huh," said Frost, "Joker's goons are killing people in the streets without your consent just fine."

"That's already been resolved," said Superman, "And they will be judged accordingly." Then he looked to Blue and he questioned with a raised brow, "And as for you Blue. I thought we had an agreement?"

Blue shrugged, "This is the part time government work I already told Bruce about. The government just said for us to kill him." "Waller is not the government," said Superman. "Is there a difference?" "Yes."

Blue tilted his head in question, "What?" Superman shrugged, "Look, he's going back to the asylum and that's that. "I suppose I can't convince you otherwise," questioned Blue.

Superman answered by grabbing Joker. Joker only put the back of a hand against his own forehead in a lady-like dramatic fainting fashion, "Superman, my hero." But then he proceeded to crazy-laugh, and Superman just rolled his eyes and flew off with him.

There was a pause. Then Dead Shot said, "Did you get all that Waller?" meanwhile, Blue mumbled, "I don't believe I've ever failed a mission before. It feels wrong." Frost just gave him a look.

"I heard," said Waller, "So it was _Superman_ , not Batman who came by." "In retrospect, Joker was making an insane amount of noise," said Blue, "I guess this did turn into a Justice League event."

"You live with Bruce," questioned Frost, "As in Bruce Wayne?" "Bruce is a backer to that space station they built," said Blue, "And lives alone in a huge mansion. When the Justice League found me after I escaped the lab, they decided that handing me to the government would only mean I'd be put to work again, so nothing changes."

"So you live with him instead," said Dead Shot. "And yet you work for _Waller_ ," said Frost, "I can't imagine a worst person to work for." "I heard that," Waller stated.

"I'm just a part time goon," said Blue, "I can never quite completely. I get paid this time though." "So does this mean we're not getting paid Waller," asked Frost. "This is Blue's mission," said Waller, "What do you think?"

"The two performed adequately and in a timely manner," said Blue, "They deserve payment." "Very well. There's another year off your sentences."

"So you get paid in time," Blue questioned. "Yep," Frost replied. "So how long do you have left," Blue asked. "Too many." Blue tilted his head, "That's not an answer." "I don't care," she replied.

Blue hummed, but didn't say anything more. Now it was time for the two to go back to prison, Blue guessed, and Blue went home. All the while Blue thinking, "How does the government want to kill the Joker and not want to kill him at the same time?"

Oh well. He asked Waller if she needed him or the ear piece and she said no. So he went home.

Things were good here, naturally. Very calm, which means he can contemplate the several feelings he has about failing the mission. First there was the failure, which is still bugging him, yet relieved he didn't face Batman, yet Joker should've died, which… I don't know. This has been a weird day.

He watched the news and got some popcorn and a coke. The Justice League _is_ there. Some of them anyway. He saw a live feed of Diana talking with Superman about something as Joker, in a straitjacket, was put in an armored car and sent away.

No pictures of him showed by the way. Good. He didn't want to be noticed. Yet at the same time, he's curious what people will say.

But wait. After about an hour, he saw a picture of him with two known criminals just sitting at a truck, eating chicken sandwiches, and then it was reported that they quote "suddenly shot off, then wrecked Joker's buss". Apparently they know they tried to kill him and were thwarted.

It got even more interesting when a lady reporter, who apparently snuck up on Batman said, "That boy is in your custody, right? What was he doing with those known criminals?" "I'm busy miss Lane."

Batman darted off, but apparently she caught back up to him and immediately continued, "I understand they attempted to kill the Joker, but Superman thwarted it. Care to comment Batman, why you would save his life?"

He just popped smoke and poofed away. But then she found him _again_ and said, "Diana and he are very chummy, so at least he's not a prisoner. How do you feel about the kid? Also, what _is_ that kid?"

"Fine," Batman growled, turning to her, "You want answers? Here they are. He is _not_ in our custody, but he is monitored and kept comfortable. He has friends in high government places and he went against our wishes and now has a part time job working for them. Yes, he most likely guided a reparation program for them to kill the Joker. And it is nobody's right to kill and everybody deserves a chance to change. And yes, Diana is helping to open up by taking him for a walk. He is a very nervous boy. And he's a dragon. Happy?"

"Oh yes mister batm'n," said Louis, "Just one more question. Don't you think the Joker has had enough chances?"

"Yes," Blue almost shouted in an excitement that he actually questioned after the fact. But whomever this Louis Lane is, he wants to pay her a visit. Plus he wants to know how she keeps catching up to Batman.

"A lot of good people don't get enough chances miss Lane," said Batman, "The world does not seem to bat an eye with them. Ask yourself what they will decide for him."

He grappled away and Louis was still writing stuff down furiously. Yes, he really should go see her someday. But first, Batman, or Bruce again, was back. And he was pissed.

"Blue, get over here," Bruce called angrily. So Blue approached and Bruce said, "What were you thinking?" "Clarification request," Blue stated, "Which days are we referring?"

"I'm _referring_ to the fact that, _somehow_ , Joker and his goons now became an _army_ with machineguns and explosive weapons," said Bruce. "The weapon shipment that was left after my previous late night mission," said Bruce.

"No shit," growled Bruce, "You know the death toll is up to _thirty-seven_." "Okay," said Blue. Bruce's head kind of jerked to the side, then he shrugged, " _Okay_? Do you even care?" "No."

Bruce just gave him a… sad look, actually. "Did you call Superman," asked Blue. "What if I did," asked Bruce. "It was a good call. He rescued the monster with ease," said Blue.

Bruce stared at him, working his jaw. "Tell me honestly. Is this a part of a plan in your head?" "Yes."

Bruce walked to the side. He paced that way, then turned, and said, "So is this some teenager need to rebel?" Blue glanced away to think, then back to him, "Negative." "But you want him to die," said Bruce, "Or want me to kill him."

"The preferable outcome would be for you to kill him personally," said Blue. "So you left weapons for him to arm up and force everyone's hand," said Bruce. "Negative," said Blue, "It was an oversight. All I did was foolishly leave several hundred pounds of weapons for him to find. I neglected to even tell him that the boxes were even significant in the first place."

"So you're forever blameless are you," questioned Bruce rhetorically, and giving a few small nods. Bruce, "Blue began."

There was a long pause. "Why… is he still alive? _You_ do not even care about the citizens, or else it would be the last straw. Your efforts to coerce me into feeling some moral guilt is severely misplaced."

Blue's throat was gripped suddenly. Instinctively… now wait, the rage, brought his own claws out. His claws extended.

 _No_. Retract the claws. Bruce is _not_ a target.

But Bruce is furious. His voice though, was calm as he said, "I don't know what's worse. The fact that I _am_ very close to my breaking point, or that it's _you_ Blue. The troubled young kid who once told me with tears in his eyes, 'thank you'."

"Do you really think I will not be there to help you _manage_ your emotional storm just as you do with me," questioned Blue, "Even now I override the urge to kill you because you are _not_ on my list of targets."

Bruce let him go and Blue asked him, "Let me ask you just one question." "What is it," Bruce questioned irritably. "Do you wish to hear the psychological equation I have learned while emotionless, on the manners of human existence?"

Bruce paused, then said, "Yes." "Everyone has a breaking point Bruce," said Blue, "Everyone. For me, killing is similar to how nature kills using diseases, animals kill to eat, humans kill animals for food, or humans kill humans for an actual _reason_. _Everyone_ is stained Bruce. That hands stained with blood nonsense is just that. Social toxins. Makes you think in so many areas, but I remember a trainer learning me about learned ignorance. Not all the information is usable and most of it is a hindrance."

"No offense Blue, but that almost sounds like pride in your scientist parents," said Bruce. Blue felt a twinge of anger, but he immediately said casually, "I hate them so much I can't stand it. But they _did_ prepare me more than most, for an unkind and _unfair_ world."

There was a pause, then Blue said, "In my short time with you, I have noticed one thing about you. You're an extremist. It's always been you. And you have concentrated your _entire_ _life_ on managing your own baser instincts that you haven't released _any of them_. Even the component that screams at you to kill an arbiter of chaos. A monster with no morals, which I can tell you with all honesty, deserves to die. Tell me Bruce. I don't have to ask you if it feels worse each time. I know it does. You're ignoring your own damn conscience because you are _uncomfortable_ killing anyone. You put so much weight in quote, 'taking a life', that when you actually _do_ you will, I guess, lash yourself so hard to such a degree on top of an already horrible situation, that you will break, and _hard_. Your inability to relax in any regard will overstress you and you _know_ that's one of the reasons why Joker laughs at you."

Bruce stared at him. Then he said, "You're not working for Waller again." "I'm afraid that's not your decision to make," said Blue. "Then you won't be family anymore." "And do you think that will be a good idea Bruce," questioned Blue. Bruce narrowed his eyes.

Blue broke eye contact first as he said, "I'm not doing this to be mean. I really think you will hurt yourself one day. Working for Waller, I believe, keeps me in check. I don't know what 'stir crazy' is, but I don't want to feel that. And this keeps me from hurting _my-_ self."

Bruce thought about it, but walked away. Blue walked away too. He sat in front of the TV, but he wasn't watching it. He felt _bad_. In one way, it's irrational to be scared of the judgement of somebody physically weaker than him, but _damn_. Now he feels like he really might be kicked out. As if he didn't feel bad enough regularly.

 **Chapter 9 – Prospects**

Blue landed in front of a man in a two-tone leather and armored suit. He looked like a ninja of red and orange, and the mask showed one eye. They stared at each other for a moment, then the man attacked him with two swords.

Blue made it look effortless as his claws, together like blades, blocked each sword without really moving his body at all. Then this person went for the feet.

Blue met those feet and was putting him off balance. The men produced a gun and shot Blue in the chest two times, and once in the head. The bullets didn't damage him, so he didn't need to dodge. He just had almost inhuman stillness.

The man stood up, put that gun away and picked up his swords. But then he put those swords away, and then stared at Blue and sighed largely. His sigh indicated a gravelly and deep voice. He's probably mid thirties. Maybe more.

The voice was like Blue expected when he looked over and said, "I'm starting to feel like a fool." "I told you," said a familiar voice to the side, "His power is not his major trait. His training is incredible."

Blue did notice a big gorilla and a smaller, bald man next to him. "I cannot see into his mind either," said the gorilla in a human tongue, "It is quite chaotic."

"Grodd," stated Blue. "You know of me?" "The scientists implanted memories of _everyone_ I could be sent after one day," said Blue, who then glanced to the side, "They're dead now. So don't worry about it."

"I hope you know that what you do from here will be used to the detriment of the Justice League," said Luthor. "I trust that the League is a super powered militant group. That I will most likely help by the time this happens anyway."

"You have no loyalty do you," said Grodd. "The League found me first and is taking very good care of me, Luthor is my father, Amanda Waller gives me my fix for government works and the occasional mercy killings," said Blue, who then shrugged, "I'm doing the best I can here."

Grodd raised a fuzzy brow and looked at Luthor. "Well, I suppose I will simply plan for you in advanced," said Luthor. "That would be very smart," Blue agreed.

"Kid's no fool either," said the suited man. Slade, if Blue remembers correctly. "Your target today is an armored car," said Luthor, "Don't worry about the contents. You will simply grab the box inside, and bring it back here."

"Measurements and weight of this box," questioned Blue. Luthor looked to Grodd. "ten inches tall," said Grodd, "Thirty-six inches long, and twelve inches wide. Weighing two hundred pounds." Blue blinked.

"Is that a problem," asked Grodd, "No, I was thinking. Lex, do you have an electronics sensing device? Wide range?" "For what devices?" "Cameras mostly," said Blue, "To shut them down or alter data." "Oh that's easy. You have your special phone on you?" "I think you already know I do."

Blue handed him the phone and Lex hooked it up to another device of his own. "The timing of your message is rather convenient." "You instigated a war led by the Joker," said Luthor, "Did you believe that it would be okay?" "Actually that's just my comment that the Joker's still here and doing shit like this," said Blue, "The League's no kill rule is sorely misguided in this case." "No argument here," said Slade.

Minutes later, and with a new thing on his phone, Blue familiarized himself with it. "Do you require anything else," asked Lex. "The estimated route of the truck in question, if you have it," said Blue.

"It is going from the McGregor research institute, to the Anderson Naval Base," said Grodd, "It is due to leave in two hours." "Alright, then the last thing I need is a single tracking sticky button," said Blue.

Luthor hummed. "If you don't have one on you, I can make do without." "Actually," Luthor began, turning to a large black case he's had at his side. He opened it out and now he sees a list of weapons, explosives, and gadgets. He picked out a capsule looking thing and gave it to him as he finished, "I was just disappointed I brought all this stuff for nothing."

"I like keeping my missions as simple as possible," said Blue. "You're a stickler for efficiency aren't you," said Slade. "Indeed," Blue replied.

Later, he was in the sewers, already nude and his backpack on his back. In one hand he had his phone, and the other, he had the tracking capsule. He checked his maps, he checked cameras along the sewers, which are scarce, but they _are_ there.

So he'd jam them, make them skip visuals for a three hours, and keep going. He ran, slowing down only to mess with another camera. Then he'd run some more.

After an hour of running, the GPS on his phone said this was the man hole that the truck will drive over on the way to the Naval base. So now he'd just wait.

Nothing notable happened except for a few false alarm cars. Using the reflective end of a house key, he lifted it up to see through the little hole. Not getting much information, but the little zoom function of his eyes and concentrating on a single spot, helps. He didn't need to get all the details. Just what a white armored van looks like.

And sure enough, here it came. Wait a moment because of a stop light. Helped him clarify for the excess thirty seconds or so that it is indeed the van he's looking for. In fact, put the tracker away. This looks more cut-n-dry than he thought. No wait, because he's in the middle of this four way, and the truck's turning right, it'll miss the manhole.

So he waited and very slowly moved the manhole cover. But when the truck moved and nobody was looking, he moved it the rest of the way, popped a finger out, and flicked the sticky tracker onto the wheel of the thing. Now, did it stick?

He put the manhole cover back slowly as he looked down at his phone. Yep, it's moving accordingly. Now, which manhole is perfect?

He ran very quickly. Didn't have to stop, because he planned for this in the first place. And he found the right spot about a mile further up. Now, set this active jamming function to the on position, range twenty meters, then he put his phone down and turned into his dragon.

Glancing at the dot. It's coming closer… closer…. Little closer. Then the signal was being jammed. No wait, the active jamming just shuts everything off. The engine sounds came from above.

In one motion, one hand moved the manhole out of the way, the charged fire shot exploded the bottom of the truck out, while his other claw scrapped the bottom of it and forced the vehicle to stop. He tried to use his fist, because if Batman investigates this, this will scream dragon Blue.

He moved the truck back a little, saw the edge of the box, and reached to get it. He successfully the armored box it's in was burnt and partially destroyed. Hm.

Good, he used the appropriate amount of explosive. It didn't break through. Now, transform down. His phone detected the camera inside and auto-jammed it. But he had to turn off active jamming to see if this _thing_ gives off any signal. …

Which it is. Okay. Shut this out. Now pack everything up, transform back, grab the thing, and it's a smooth sprint back the other direction before the camera time limit is done, and he makes it out of the city without anyone being the wiser.

He made it back out and to the designated area sooner than the estimated time. They were there waiting for him. He transformed down and Grodd inspected the box.

"Did you destroy it," questioned Lex angrily. "Negative," Blue replied, "The explosion I used to blow out the bottom of the truck only charred its casing. I also halted the tracker that was inside it."

"Did anyone see you," asked Grodd, "If they did, they were out of jamming range when I tore out the bottom." "You were in the sewers," said Slade, "Those were the cameras you were worried about." "Correct."

"That was very good," said Lex, "As promised, I will keep a lookout for your other siblings." "Also, do you know a magic user of some kind," asked Blue, "I want to see about stabilizing my genetics."

"What stabilization," asked Lex, "You are built to perfection." "Not when any third party smart person figures out how to unravel the whole damn thing," said Blue. "Ooooh," Lex nodded, "I see what you're getting at. I'm afraid I don't know any magic user."

"How about… Tala," stated Grodd. There was a pause. Then Blue raised his brows and questioned, "Who?"

"She is locked away right now," said Grodd, "But I know how to get her out. Up for another mission." Blue tilted his head, "Is that a trick question?" Grodd chuckled.

The item in question is a magical artifact. It's in a cave somewhere, sitting by itself. Of course, it wouldn't be unguarded. There are many magical countermeasures. Grodd didn't tell him what any of them are. He only said, "I'm sure you can handle it."

Blue attempted to query further, like will it suck him into another dimension, or teleport him into space? Because Blue can't fly in space.

But Grodd assured there is no such thing. Just lots of the direct kinds of aversionary tactics. So, for better or worse, Blue went there.

The further Blue got there, the more he thought that so little information was a bad idea. Grodd is a "bad guy". But Blue is not established as a fully fledged "good guy" either. Grodd would lie and try to kill him if it meant that a future enemy would be eliminated before he became an active threat.

He remembered Bruce and Diana and Clark. Even Hal too. Haven't seen Flash yet. Then again, he hasn't seen most of them. Everybody's busy too, and Diana just comes by for scheduled check-ups and hugzies.

Yet, for some irrationality on his part, he's not backing down from this mission. The negatives aren't confirmed, and the positives he _needs_. He will _not_ let the scientists get to him again. So whatever happens from this point forward happens.

He made it to the cave. It was honestly smaller than he imagined it to be. He walked in. He was ejected by a force. He walked in again. Same thing happened. He stood up and huffed angrily.

Nude now, He half transformed to make himself heavy, and extended his claws for traction. Then he headed in.

The force acted, but it didn't budge him back. He pushed through it, and quickly enough, it stopped. But then it was replaced by electricity.

It's like nature itself converging lightning onto his location. His metal bones soaked it up and cooked him inside and out. He fell over dead.

Sometime later, he breathed in and stood up. Depending on the damage, he could've been out for five minutes or an hour. No matter. He went further in. He was hit by dozens of sharp arrows.

The arrows just bounced off his armored hide with a clang. He moved on. And there's the thing, some statue made of wood, not depicting an animal or human type figure or anything. But it _was_ shapes. An interesting art piece too. Incidentally, he immediately referred to Lex's place and the items he had as well. He grabbed it.

He tried to, but his hand exploded. Blue saw the distinctive incantation diagram light up when that happened, and now Blue looked at his partial skeleton hand.

The pain was intense, but he understands super assassins like him have max pain reduced. Another thing he should be grateful he guessed. But still, even though it's partial transformation, he queried what that explosion is meant for.

He tried it with the other hand. He grabbed it and took it off its stand. Oh. That was easy. No wait, the place immediately collapsed in on itself.

Ten minutes later, he finally found the surface. He dug with one arm and only hopped he didn't crush the thing, holding it against his belly. But once out he checked.

Good. Perfectly fine. He went over, put his pants on, and put the trinket in his backpack and headed out.

Once back, Grodd analyzed him. "Did you find it," he asked. "Yes."

Blue took it out. Grodd smiled and said as he took it, "So how did it go?" "I question what those traps were meant for because I died once, got my hand blown off another time, and I guess those arrows were poisoned."

Grodd raised a brow as he looked at him. "You're one tough kid," said Grodd. "Trick statement, as I regenerate from anything," said Blue, "I still feel pain." "You must really want this magic seal to happen," said Grodd.

"I don't fail missions," said Blue sternly. But then he said casually, "However, yes. I anticipate another run in with a project scientist and I intend to be as prepared as possible." "It's good to be prepared," said Grodd, "Come with me."

He was taken to a jet, and Blue got in the back. Then they headed off. They went a ways until they ended up in another town. It was a small town and there was a medium sized home of rustic design that they landed near.

They got out and they went inside. Then Grodd said, "You don't talk much do you Blue?" "I have no social skills that I am aware of," said Blue, "And I respect your privacy."

"Well aren't you a polite young man," said Grodd; lighter of tone, but little sincerity behind it. Not that Blue cared.

The living room was nice. Modern appliances, yet, had a skinned bear rug and couches that looks like they were made out of cattle. White and brown blotch patterns were throughout the seating area.

In another room, there was significantly more technology. One was a… ray gun perhaps, aimed at a picture frame with a girl's face in it.

That picture moved though. The blue haired girl looked right at Blue and said, "Who is that?" "This boy, has procured for us the final step in freeing you my dear," Grodd replied, "And he wishes to speak to you."

"And what would he want to speak to me about," she asked. "I was hoping you could place a seal on me," Blue replied, stepping closer to look at her. "What kind of seal," she asked. "The kind that prevents scientists from unmaking me," said Blue, "I fear that my mind and body, being as complicated as they are, one could, in a manner of speaking, pull the thread and the entire thing will unravel. The scientists who made me are still out there."

"You are a construct," she questioned in surprise, "That is not possible." "Anything is possible," said Grodd as he casually worked, "When one has enough money, scientists, and a common goal. Now young man, do stand back. Lest your unmaking come to pass early."

Blue did. Then he shot a purple beam into the picture, which Blue is fairly certain now is a mirror instead. But when this happened, it rippled like water, and that face came out of the mirror, and then shoulders and arms, and legs.

An entire woman was pulled out of it. She looked around, at herself, then to Grodd. She bowed low to him and said, "Thank you sir Grodd. I am in your debt." "Yes, you are," said Grodd flatly, "And a little to him as well. Would you mind madam?" "Yes sir. But I will need that artifact." "Very well."

Grodd tossed it to her and she told Blue to lay down on a table somewhere. So they went to the living room where there was a dining table in front of the couches.

So he laid there and Tala admired the artifact, "I am surprised you managed to retrieve this. Are you magic?" "No, I'm just stubborn," said Blue.

She was surprised and confused. Then she just laughed. "Stubborn huh," she commented, "Alright then. You are in luck anyway. This is a powerful item. The seal I put on you will be quite powerful." "Excellent. I'll be all set then."

She spoke in a language he couldn't understand. The magic prickled his skin, even before it became visible in bright blue light. It built and diagrams materialized in mid air, and more light until suddenly, it was all noise and intensity, and her final loudly announced words.

And then nothing. He didn't feel different either. "All done," she smiled. "Oh good," he said, "Thank you miss Tala. I appreciate it." "Thank you for helping me get free from my prison."

Blue stood up, "So how long have you been there?" "Many years," she said with a sigh. Blue stared at her a moment. She looked at him uncomfortably a moment, but then he said, "Tell Grodd to get you a strawberry milkshake."

"A milkshake," she questioned. "First thing I had once I escaped the lab was having myself a milkshake. It was fabulous." She smiled and said, "That sounds lovely."

"I'm also being introduced to this new magic called 'hugging'," said Blue doing air quotes, "Would you enjoy a 'welcome back to the real world' hug?" "Um, I suppose," she said, looking unsure.

They hugged and he said, "I understand that hugs mean things. And I too have learned to enjoy girls, who have their fluffy hair and little waists."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed her head, "Easier to make you warm with the wrappings," he stated, "So there you go. That's for you."

She chuckled and said, "Well, good for you noticing girls. And the hug is nice, thank you."

They separated and without further to do, he would leave. He said goodbye and thanks for the help. Then he left.

There was a discomfort in the knowledge that he's been an accessory in handing selfish bad guys two distinctly different objects of power. But at least Grodd speaks eloquently and is polite, and the girl is sweet, so that makes him feel better. But nobody better tell Batman he did these things.

He flew on his own. It'll take some time to get back to the city. He didn't go to Bruce's place though. He'd get some food in Gotham and pick a high place to eat.

By the time he got what he wanted, it was daylight. Also, the Sonic got a surprise when he showed up. At least what happened the last time he was at Sonic, didn't happen this time.

He picked a nice high point on a building that had gargoyles on it. In looking around though, several buildings did.

He ate his chilidog in peace. It was good. The bacon double-cheeseburger topped him off. The drink hit the spot. He felt a little better with a full belly.

Psychology says that emotion and the stomach are tied together. When you're depressed, you aren't hungry. And if you feel badly enough emotionally, you can actually get sick. This is because it's a survival component. Allows the stomach to primally tell you which nutrients to take in, which ones it won't take, etcetera.

He's not stressed, but he's always upset and that pit of dread never really goes away and there's no discernable reason for it most of the time. But whatever. If someone could logically control emotion, there wouldn't be such a thing as "suicide". That's one thing the scientists should've been studying and it's really something he wished they did to him.

But he just sat there. He didn't want to go to Bruce's place. It's warm out today, but the breeze is cool. Didn't even put on his shirt or jacket. He just sat high up, watched the sunrise, and stayed for hours more just to look at the people and the cars moving around.

He checked his emails on his phone. He reviewed what school work he needs to do. He did what work he could until his phone ran out of batteries and died. He has the other one the scientists gave him, but that's… the shady phone. He'll keep it for ironic reasons.

It was afternoon, and he was still there. He focused in the peace. And in doing so, he fell asleep.

Horrors filled his mind again. A lot of blood. A lot of screaming. And then, he murdered one of the scientists.

He woke up screaming, claws out and struck at Superman. …

Superman floated a good couple feet away from him, and was just staring at him while he panted. Superman's brows arched to show sadness as he said, "The nightmares again?"

Blue groaned, rubbing his eyes. He looked around. The space around him was oddly clear, so he said, "I think my trash dropped." "Probably," said Superman.

He floated closer and sat down next to him. "Want to talk about it," asked Superman. "I wonder if Bruce has nightmares," said Blue. Superman shrugged and said, "You'd know more than me, guy."

There was a pause. Finally, Blue said, "So is Bruce kicking me out?" Superman chuckled. Then he shook his head, "No he's not kicking you out. Is that what he told you?"

"He said he was thinking about it," said Blue. "Yea well," Superman began, "If he actually did it, then it would only to be with you living with either myself or Diana." He bumped Blue's shoulder, "And I know you like Diana." "I wonder if I'll see her boobs," said Blue.

Laughter blurted out of Superman's mouth. "Well, she's an Amazon, so her version of modesty might be different than ours," said Superman. "I _still_ haven't figured out modesty," shrugged Blue. "Yea that's true," said Superman, "I hear that if people would serve you food without your pants on, then you'd never do it."

Blue sighed, "It's true. We're all built naturally, but then the natural becomes unnatural and the unnatural becomes natural. This is just another of those social toxins and brainwashing propaganda. Really, if women walked around nude all the time, then it'd be old news and nobody would bother raping anyone."

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves," eased Bruce, "After all. Rapists will do so almost regardless of circumstances."

"I also hear that sex slaves tend to be children more often than not," questioned Blue, "What is even…" He shrugged and emphasized, " _Why!?"_

He looked at Superman, "I mean, that makes no logical…" he looked away, "Nevermind. Stupid question."

"Yea people aren't logical," smirked Superman, "You have to remember that." "I fucking hate this place," Blue growled.

Superman lowered a brow, "You don't want a lab." "Of course not," Blue stated, "But maybe I get my own island and just stay dragon forever. Nobody would bother me. I'd make my own dinosaur island." Superman shrugged, "Well hey. If worse comes to worse."

Blue felt as if he's a suicide jumper being convinced out of it by the friendly neighborhood Superman. Oh well. Blue likes his attention, and the small talk was distracting.

When Superman asked what he's been doing this whole time, Blue actually stated, "I went to see Luthor," just to see what his reaction was.

Sure enough, Superman asked seriously, "And what did he have you do?" "Nothing yet," said Blue, "I just wanted to see him once."

Superman looked ahead. But then he shrugged again and said, "I get it. You thought you were being kicked out of this world. You went to secure another for yourself. It's actually smart. I can't blame you for that."

"I know Luthor is an evil person," said Blue, "Can't imagine why though. He's basically destroying his already well established legit empire for a shaky illegal one that will not only destroy his own political standing, but he'll surround himself with… assholes. He's the dumbest smart person I know of to date."

"You think you can help him out of that life," asked Superman. Blue paused. Then he said, "Unclear."

After another few minutes of talking, Superman said, "Don't tell Bruce I said this, but Bruce believes he was too hard on you." "I lack social knowledge to accurately assess that," said Blue.

"Just know that you're fine," said Superman, "We talked it out. You're a free spirit, you're learning your place in the world, trying new things. And quite frankly, we told you to do that anyway, so that's kind of our fault. But… just don't give up."

Superman pat his back and said, "Ya know, people are curious about the new dragon boy. Ever since your birthday, your name comes up in idle conversation. You're like everyone's kid. We want to take care of ya."

"That's awfully touching," Blue mentioned, "I wish I could feel anything other than depression right now." "That's alright. Just remember what I said, okay?" "Okay. I think I'll go home now." "Good to go," smiled Superman.

He hopped off, waved, and flew off quickly. And so, Blue sighed, stood up, made sure everything's still packed, then flew off his own way.

 **Chapter 10 – Visitation**

Blue didn't think Superman was lying. But Bruce wasn't giving Blue any slack. Plus the magic stuff done to him left a darker mark on the skin of his back. He couldn't see it, naturally, but it was incantation looking enough for Bruce to comment on it.

So Blue told a version of the truth. He met Luthor, asked him to help him find his family, then went on the search for a wizard type. He honestly has no memories about wizard types, only _that_ they're out there.

But he left out the details about Grodd, but Bruce wanted to know who he found and Blue said, "Tala." He waited for a response, but Bruce said he didn't know her. When asked about her, Blue said, she seemed nice. But then again, who wouldn't play nice after using a magical device under her instruction to free her from a prison from an evil wizard's design. The opposing wizard, Blue neglected to ask.

"You went against my orders," said Bruce sternly, "You left without asking and you saw _him_ again. I'm gonna be keeping bigger tabs on you from now on." Blue just looked uncomfortable.

"Lay off him Bruce," said a younger man casually, "It's not his fault for securing his own future after you _kicked_ him out." "I did no such thing," Bruce barked.

In looking over, the young man looked handsome, but Blue didn't have memories of him, so he's either inconsequential, or he's… older. Must be a retired Robin.

"Your little world tell you about me," questioned the guy immediately. "Who are you," asked Blue. "Dick," he replied.

Blue paused. Then he squinted in confusion, "You're a dick?" Dick laughed and said, "No, my _name_ is Dick." "Don't know you," said Blue, "Were you a Robin?" "Yea I was."

Blue tilted his head, "Nightwing?" "Bullseye," nodded Dick happily. He then looked at Bruce, "Wow he's a sharp one." "Do you mind," Bruce questioned irritably, "I'm parenting."

Dick laughed and said, " _You_? Parent? That's a first." "Parented you," said Bruce. "No, you trained me," said Dick, still with a smile, "There's a difference. I don't remember playing ball catching with my pop pop."

Then Dick looked up and to the side and said, "Although fist catching, batarang catching, and various other things counts I guess." He then looked to Blue and said, "And don't worry about Bruce, kid. He won't do nothin' to ya."

"Well then," Bruce began, "I'll talk with you later Blue. But seeing as I have a rebellious little upstart returning home, I am being undermined at every turn." Bruce turned around and walked off. "I got yer number old man," Dick called in an alternate higher pitched voice and with a grin on his face.

"I'm confused," said Blue after Bruce left, "Did he really back down just because you're here?" "Well, I heard the discussion him and Superman were having, so he really has no right to argue," said Dick, "I think I just saved him the trouble of explaining things to you and is probably hoping you and I would have a talk."

"I do admit to a polite curiosity about you," said Blue, "Well then come on. How about a sparring match?" "Um…" Blue began. But Dick chuckled and said, "Well obviously go easy on me ya dang _beast_." "Alright."

So Blue sparred with him, tripping him up and yanking extended limbs. Dick was having trouble, but in a fun way it looked like. The learning kind of trouble. In the meantime, they'd get a few sentences out to one another.

He asked about what it's like living with Bruce the Batman and Blue said "Fine." He generalized their relationship. Then, Dick hummed and said, "That's funny. He never showed me that kind of attention back in the day." "Meaning?"

Well," he began, but blocking a couple strikes and actually managing to kick a foot, grab his arm, and throw him over his shoulder. Blue only landed on his feet again, but Dick ended up saying, "Jeez kid, you're heavy."

"Bio-metal skeleton, as well as infused strands in bones and skin tissue," Blue clarified. "Good grief kid, you really are a walking tank." "Thank you."

Dick stopped to pant slightly, then said, "Well, Bruce is great and all, but you can tell he's shut down. Makes living with him lonely. But you got your own shit to deal with, right?"

"I am in a constant state of irritation," Blue stated flatly, "Every waking moment is a whirlpool of depression and rage, providing one, then the other, in repeated succession. Three weeks out of that place and the nightmares lurch me awake so much I can't go back to sleep. My six hours daily is turning out to be four if I'm lucky, which I believe makes my emotional state that fraction worse than it already is."

"Oh wow, um…" Dick stalled, uncomfortable. He scratched his head and said, "So you require the most work. Well no wonder Bruce takes extra time to focus on your well-being."

"When I am not insolent, he is actually enjoyable to be around," said Blue, "We sometimes swim in the blue waters down there, or he showed me how to calibrate an engine on the older batmobile. But my favorite so far is Diana."

"Wonder Woman," questioned Dick, "Yea I hear she comes by and gives you a hug." "I am beginning to enjoy those hugs," said Blue. Dick chuckled and said, "You should. And she is very friendly to her comrades." "I don't think comrade is the word, as we've never engaged in battle against a common enemy yet," said Blue. "Well…"

Dick gestured him, "You know what I mean, right?" "Yes, I understand." "Yea she's good people." "Superman's even come by once or twice," said Blue, "He's a nice guy too." "He's not the symbol of hope for nothing," Dick mentioned.

Dick wanted to see his dragon form. So Blue showed him. They went to the pool to swim and cool off from the workout. So like a moving platform, Dick would walk along Blue's large back and play with his wings while blue paddled around.

"Good grief this is amazing," he gushed as he felt of those shiny blue scales, "Just how powerful are you? I hear you gave the League quite the fight when they first found you?"

"Metal bones and stronger muscle fibers combined with super soldier practices," Blue replied in his deep dragon voice, "This form is over eight tons in mass. I am able to harm Superman."

"Jeeeeez," scoffed Dick, "That's nothing to scoff at either. Do you know how many people are able to harm Superman?" "You mean without Kryptonite," questioned Blue. "Obviously." "Basically no one." "That's right."

Dick told Blue that Bruce is a tough guy, but he's good people and Blue says he knows. But Dick assured Blue that fear is also a major component for his upkeep. Not in the sense of 'they're making countermeasures', but Dick explains that Blue could stand to slow down from time to time. Like this time, when he's done too many questionable things in quick succession. Basically, both sides have issues to deal with.

Blue suspected fear is a component, but so far they haven't shown it. And the extra effort to be kinder to Blue indeed means something to him, so Dick shouldn't worry.

Dick rode the big Blue dragon throughout the bat cave and made their way to Bruce, who was in the crime lab, analyzing the parts from a burnt vehicle.

Bruce glanced their way and commented, "Looks like you two are becoming fast friends." "Oh yea, he's real friendly. Plus, have you not ridden him yet?" "Can't say that I have," said Bruce. "He's an epic shiny blue mythical beast Bruce, you're missing out. This is great." "I am aware," Bruce replied.

Dick went over to Bruce while Blue would go elsewhere. He'd transform back, grab a snack from the kitchen, then head over to the living room to watch cartoons and do homework. No wait. Water the plants in his room first. Now he'll do homework.

But as he worked, he heard a sound he could not believe. A bird was in here. A hummingbird. They're not even local to this region. How'd it get in here?

He stared at it as it sped around the room and then landed on his head. But closer up, he notices that even the beak of this thing is green. There's only one species of humming bird that is completely monotone green.

"Hey Beast Boy," greeted Blue. "Heyyyy," whined the humming bird in an obviously human kid's voice, "How'd you know?" "Every animal you turn into is monotone green, it's not difficult," said Blue.

The humming bird sped off his head and then a heavy form plopped on the couch next to him. Beast Boy himself is green and now Blue took the time to look at him as Beast Boy said, "Yea that's always a problem."

He pointed at Blue and said, "And look at you." Without any regard to personal space, Beast Boy stuck his finger's in Blues mouth and opened him up. "Wow, even your teeth are a lighter blueish color."

He played with Blue's hands and said, "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you painted your nails. Then he played with his wing and stretched it and retracted it, "And look at this. This is totally a bat wing." "It's one of the components of my make," Blue stated, "By the way, who makes your outfit and how can it form to your body when you change?" "I don't _know_ ," Beast Boy announced triumphantly.

"Garfield," barked another kid. They looked and Beast Boy waved, "Oh hey, you made it." "Yea, after you apparently hitched a ride with me you _tick_ ," said the stern young boy in a Robin outfit.

"Damian," stated Blue. "Blue," stated Damian, "How is it here in my mansion?" "It's nice. Alfred's teaching me to cook."

"And he's working ooooon, uuuuuuugh," Beast boy began grunting in thought as he leaned _real close_ to the computer and looking at the math homework.

"What kind of super science is this," Beast Boy questioned, "Just how smart _are you_?" "It's college algebra two," said Blue, lowering a brow.

"No way I'm dealing with that," Beast Boy said smugly, plopping his back in the cushions again, "This brain's not geared for that." "So have you decided your career would be in zoology," asked Blue.

"I uh, haven't decided on a career," said Beast Boy. Then Blue said, "Don't be lazy. You'll pay for it in the end." "Well we all can't be supported by a millionaire," Beast Boy barked.

"The titans _get_ funding from the Wayne family in part," said Damian. Beast Boy wrapped an arm around Blue's neck and said, "Ya know, he's friendlier than I'd heard. You know there was a discussion for you to be a part of the Teen Titans, but they came to the conclusion that you'd mix badly with us."

"I hide a lot of tension within me," said Blue, "Being among a bunch of hormonally imbalanced animals is not an appropriate environment for me."

Beast Boy laughed and commented, "Animals he says." "Yes Garfield, he's talking in part of you," said Damian with a compelling lack of amusement in his voice. Then he told Blue sincerely, "And you're right. Things get weird over there."

Just then, Blue saw Bruce and Dick back behind Damian at the doorway. "Welcome back son," greeted Bruce. "Wanted to see the blue dragon kid," questioned Dick. "No," said Damian sarcastically, "I came to see _you_."

Dick gasped like he was hurt. No wait, Dick then said, "I'm so happy I'm so important to you. I didn't even fix my hair, I'm so embarrassed." Damian most likely rolled his eyes, but he also rolled his entire head.

The others would talk, while Beast Boy, or Garfield technically, stayed to chuckle at cartoons. It didn't distract Blue too much. But it was distracting when Beast Boy said excitedly to have a "monster mash".

The others in the room were talking. Damian's got his own things going on, but he came here to get to gauge the new kid. But then there was roaring of large creatures just outside. Then ran for the back door.

They came out to see one big green monster and one blue one. The Green T-Rex plowed his head into Blue, but Blue seamlessly twirled, twisted the green neck, and took the T-Rex down.

"This isn't gonna work," said Blue, "I have long arms, I'll just snap your neck." "Oh yea," questioned Garfield. He changed to an Ankylosaurus and swung that big mace tail, but Blue barely even moved the entire time, just watching him change and simply falling on that tail before it picked up momentum. Then it was a triceratops, which actually took Blue off guard, because he was _inside_ his guard, those horns pushing against Blue's stomach.

No pain though, because Blue's stomach was armored, and Blue was barely pushed back. Garfield noticed, saying with a grunt, "Jeez, how much do you _weigh_." "Eight and a half tons," said Blue. "Wow, no wonder."

"Excuse me," called Bruce, "If you'd mind not destroying my back yard…"

The two looked down and Garfield said, "Whoops, sorry mister Wayne." Both transformed back, the green one in an instant, while the other had to transition. And was nude.

"Bruce I have a request," said Blue. "What is it?" Blue pointed, "What is that polymorphic outfit he has on? People complain when I'm nude." "I have something on the way," said Bruce. "Oh really? Thank you."

They did destroy the yard, but it's grass and dirt, so it wasn't a big deal. They were at least careful not to choose a concrete thing or a well-organized shrubbery.

Once inside, Dick told Garfield, "Dude, I can't believe you convinced him to do a monster mash with you." "I know I'm surprised too. He's pretty sociable." "Not too late to join the Titans Blue," said Dick.

"I'm good for small doses," said Blue, "I don't have _fun_ still." "Fair enough."

They had dinner that Blue helped cook. They socialized for a while. Blue can see the resemblance on Damian now that the mask and hood are off. Blue also learned that Garfield is a vegetarian. Apparently he has issues with meat, considering he's _been_ most of those creatures.

Blue found this odd, stating, "So. Most of the animals you turn into are also carnivores who prey on everything else. Your argument makes no sense." "W…" Garfield stalled, "I mean… I don't care." He pointed, "I'm a vegetarian, so there."

"You'll have to learn Blue, that Garfield isn't the brightest of the bunch," said Damian. "Noted." "Hey, just because I don't get math and/or am not an _assassin_ , this makes me some kind of idiot?" "Yes," Damian stated immediately. "Oh bull crap."

Blue was about to protest that now Damian's argument was invalid, but then again, maybe they're joking around. Dick had a smile on his face, so maybe they're just being funny. Or, "screwing with people", Blue knows about.

Everybody left after that. Dick left just after they did. Then Bruce took him down to the cave, and showed him images on his computer.

"What do you know about current events involving heroes and villians," asked Bruce. "Just what's on the news," said Blue, "I think you're the only one working in Gotham by the way." "I have claimed this city, that's right," said Bruce, "But let me show you why I don't want you dealing with certain people."

So he showed him. For the next hour, Blue figured out that Lex, who Blue knows doesn't like Superman, "Has actually waged a war against him at least in one major event. But now he's forming an anti-Justice League."

Blue admitted knowing none of this. But there it is. Maybe he'll treat Blue well and Bruce honestly said that's still iffy. But nothing good can come of it. Waller has kept the feds off his back, the Justice League is publically revealing him in increments. There is a balancing act going on right now with him at the center."

"Not very humbling to be told you're the center of the universe," said Blue. "Well, to be honest, it's not so much you, as it is the project," said Bruce. "So you're saying…" Blue began.

"Not to say that you're our special kid," said Bruce. But Blue stated, "If I get number seven out of her own situation, she could live here and get friendly attention from everyone as well?"

"Well, yes," said Bruce, "If it turns out you two feel strongly that she lives here, I can accommodate." "What about the others," asked Blue.

"Well quite frankly, I find that impossible, because there are much older and wiser projects out there," said Bruce, "But…" He shrugged, "Who knows. The League might set up another facility for your group specifically." "You mean like the Titans tower," Blue questioned. "Something like that. But it just depends on what everyone's doing." "Okay."

Then Blue looked down and shook his head, "I'm sorry I've been so difficult." "Well, you're learning," said Bruce, "This just proves you don't, let's say, have your civilized legs yet. You know everything you need to in order to survive, but you have this odd situation where you were, more or less, born this month."

"Agreed," stated Blue, "I believe what I'm doing is called 'playing the field'." "You are. But boundaries on what field to be played, you need to learn. Which is why you listen to what I tell you, do you understand." "I do." "Good."

"Do you have any plans that I need to know about," asked Bruce. "No, not particularly," said Blue, "I'm ready to jump on a future situation with number seven we know will happen one day. Anything involving a slave assassin, I'll leave immediately to aid. If Lex texts me on anything, I'll listen, and if doesn't involve a job, I would like to…"

"To get to know him better," Bruce questioned. "I understand that the key to most villains, at least according to making a good fictional story, is making that villain a hero in a wrong place. So if Lex's situation becomes more of a father figure than a sociopath, I think I may be of use."

"I wouldn't put all your cards on that one," said Bruce, "And you still intending to work for Waller?" "Yes. It's a legitimate contracted job." "Do you really think she's the person to go to for legit work?" Blue raised a brow as he replied, "I say she's government sanctioned." Bruce paused, then said, "Agreed."

Bruce caught him up on more current events. Blue stated that he'd like to see the Flash one day. He understands he's the "funny guy". Bruce said that he's just childish sometimes.

But the League does a lot of work. Nothing major yet. Just the usual humanitarian missions across the globe. And honestly, Blue admired the coverage. It gives him an idea of what it takes to be a monster assassin, do your work, and yet still be not seen by the random supers that come by to check it out. All things considered, he's been pretty lucky.

Speaking of not knowing his luck, Diana came by today, and she wanted to go for another walk. Blue made a mild wince as he said, "I don't want to, but I think it's important that I do it anyway." "Glad you agree," she smiled.

It was another day in Metropolis and she asked him if he wanted to do anything. He said no. He never considered anything. That's okay. She already did.

Her idea this time, was doing some volunteer work. They were working for engineers today, and doing a lot of heavy lifting. Diana was strong and could fly, so she was better at it. He was strong, but required wind resistance and large wings that were still tucked into his suit.

So he took heavy loads of metal and stone and just walked with them. But what Wonder Woman _can't_ do, is weld. Blue has a built in welder. They found this out later in their time there, when he puckered up, and just used his heat breath in a thin stream and melted metal to each other.

The news was there eventually. However, Diana just flew the two off. There's a neat restaurant she wanted to go to.

This was a barbecue place, which he's always wanted to try. Didn't really know why he hasn't gotten to it yet.

He had a stack of well sauced beef steaks. She had a couple of sandwiches. But then someone came to see them.

"Excuse me," questioned Diana in irritation, "We're eating." "Oh I know," the new lady grinned, "It makes this more informal."

"You're Louis Lane aren't you," said Blue. "You've heard of me huh," she questioned happily. "I watched as you pestered Batman for a whole day," said Blue.

"Oh yea, I'm pretty motivated," she replied happily. Blue then smiled and said, "I rather enjoyed that." She laughed and said, "Yea the guys at the office found that funny too." "He just couldn't get away from you," smiled Blue, "Are you sure you're not a Justice League member?"

She laughed again. She's probably a generally happy person. "Oh I'm not a fighter in the usual sense," she said. "Because your weapon is a camera," he replied. "Yep. So what did you two have planned today?"

"Diana had some volunteer work lined up for us," said Blue, "Just some heavy lifting. Pretty straight forward." "I know, another team tried to interview you, but you bailed. So Blue, what's your situation right now? Are you going to be in the Justice League?"

"Not sure," said Blue, "Long term, I suspect a government op job. I am trained for that after all." "Yea, what's up about that?" "I don't think I'm allowed to say," said Blue, "I mean, I can say anything, but I'm sure other people will come by and make things disappear."

"So you're kind of a big deal huh," said Louis. Blue looked away. Then he said, "Maybe. I'm just learning to be human right now. That's my only goal for the time being." "Uh huh, I see. So Wonder Woman's like your mom huh."

"I guess so," he stated, "She's the symbol of love after all, and it was her who promised that if I'm a good boy, she'd see personally to my habilitation."

Louis looked to her and said, "So where are we with that?" Diana paused, then smiled at him, "He is still very raw. But coming along."

"Cool, cool," nodded Louis, "So you're outside, getting some fresh air, meeting the people. You're basically saying, here I am world. I'm a thing now." Blue nodded, "More or less."

So they talked. Diana wondered if she was bothering him, but he said he kind of enjoys her company. In fact, he was planning to see her one day, just because of the Batman interview. And then she wanted to play with his horns.

Next thing they knew, he was leaned over and she was rubbing those shiny blue horns. "Oh wow," she gushed, "They feel like metal." "They are metal," said Blue, "That's my skeleton. I weigh over two hundred pounds." "No kidding."

It was a fun talk. Blue didn't spill any potentially classified stuff, if there was any at this point anyway. But this talk with her reminded him of a lingering nonsense that has been pissing him off. So he asked Diana if he can tell Cyborg to contact him about a theoretical covert plan. She asked about that and Blue said, "I have a theory I'd like to test."

That's all he said on the subject. Well, she said she'd tell him. Then they went to Bruce's place. She left again and he went to do homework. And he felt pretty good. He likes her, and the barbecue is everything he imagined it would be.

He worked in his room this time to concentrate on school work. Still easy, so it shouldn't take long. But then, a couple hours later, he got a video call on his computer.

He saw a half mechanical, half human face. "Hey Blue. You're oddly public for a secret project." "Well I killed those guys, so…" "Right, right," said Cyborg, "So anyway, Diana said you wanted to run a hypothetical my way."

"I do. I recently remembered something that is in more ways than one, incorrect. I want to set up a test." "What kind of test," Cyborg questioned.

 **Chapter 11 – Moral Kinks**

Louis was in her room at her apartment, in her robes, and then she noticed a knock on the window. She flinched a little, but that was it. So she went over to open the sliding glass door.

"Wow," she began, "I'm used to seeing someone outside my window sometimes, but not you. What's the occasion?" "Can I ask you a kind of hard hitting question," asked Blue. She raised a brow.

"So that's your plan," she stated, "I must say, it's awfully bold." They were sat at the table in her house now. And Blue had a little bottle on the table with some silver fluid inside.

"I'm afraid I have no concept of boldness," said Blue. "Still not fully human I guess," she commented. Then she pointed to the bottle, "Do I have time to analyze that with somebody first?" "Sure," said Blue, "Cyborg made it, so I assume it does what he said it does."

"Okay," she stated, "So what's the timeframe?" "I dunno," he shrugged, "Whenever." "Okay," she said, "So for now, just leave the doll with me. And uh… I guess either check back or a couple days, or wait for the show." "Okay. Thank you miss Lane. I wasn't sure you'd indulge me."

"No, I'm with you," she spread her hands, "This is important, because cases like this happen sometimes and nobody else gets a safety net like this." "Just make sure that whatever happens, to reserve your judgements," said Blue, "Nobody really knows how they'll react when the 'chips are down', I guess that's the appropriate phrase."

She nodded a few small times and said, "Yea it is. And okay, I'll see about it." "Thank you." He stood up, "And goodnight." "Goodnight."

Blue left and went back to the mansion. Alfred was waiting for him at the door. "That was an awfully fast mission," said Alfred. "I know I didn't really have to do anything," said Blue.

He lied and said he had another Waller mission. Said he had to prevent two crime bosses from going at it. He didn't ask questions. Now all there is to do is wait.

The next evening, something happened. Bruce dressed up as Batman and was looking distressed. Blue noticed the look and said, "What's up?"

"I have to stop Clark," said Batman, "He's going to kill the Joker." "I'll say," said Blue, "That's your job. And why is he doing this now exactly?" "Because Lois is infected with a poison from one of his little toys," said Bruce.

"Impossible," said Blue, "He's out already?" "No, but he had help on the outside," said Batman. Then Blue spread his hands as he said irritably, "That just raises _further questions_. Joker is _not_ a team player. Nobody likes him." "I don't know the details myself," said Bruce sternly, "But I'm going to find out."

With that, he was gone in the Batwing. He went up to his room and flipped open his computer. Then he saw Cyborg almost immediately and he said, "Hope you're ready for this. You know they're gonna be pissed." "I don't care."

Cyborg can get video footage from inside Arkham. Superman came right in. And he was _furious_. Joker didn't know what was going on of course, but he sure giggled just the same. And things got real interesting when Batman arrived.

So now Joker knows his toy was used to poison Louis Lane, and she's in the hospital dying. But then, Joker said to them, "Your move boys. You can save the life of your _dear Louis_ , or you can kill me. It's one or the other, boys." Then he proceeded to laugh.

Blue… doesn't get surprised. But now, his eyes were wide and he said, "Un, _real_." "Joker's _into it_ ," Cyborg commented, "Did you suspect he would go with it?" "I know Joker loves to fuck with people, not that he'd use _himself_ as an ultimatum. _Wow_. I think I learned a little more about him just now."

They watched as Batman pleaded with Superman not to take this step. His days of being a symbol of hope for the _world_ will be destroyed if he does this.

Superman was almost crying when he left. Joker just found this hilarious. Now the two would go to the hospital to watch Louis die.

A day passed. Louis is alive, but she was _furious_ that Superman chose the Joker over her. They're not together anymore. Batman realized the strange chemical in her system. It doesn't kill. Not completely. It'll just fool the EKG for a moment, and then let the host body go forever. So she's fine. Just mad.

Blue went to see Louis at her house. He flew onto the balcony, she let him in, but she didn't look too good. Not sick. Just, unhappy.

But still, he asked, "Is the poison still bothering you?" "No," she stated, "But I think your plan wasn't such a good idea." "Explain."

She turned to him, an expression of anger on her face, and she told him, "Ya know, I thought I could handle it if he chose the Joker over me, but…"

"Wow," said Blue, "Am I right?" Her eyes widened, "Yea. Wow is a good way to put it."

She started shaking her head negatively and said, "Yea I don't even know if I should let him back." "Now…" Blue put up his hands.

She looked at him and he said, "Like I said, this was a test. Let's just leave it at that." "And I think he failed the test," she sated. "So you won't take him back?"

"Well, I'm not breaking up with him," she stated, "Not completely anyway. But if he comes back, he better be prepared." "Oh I think he is now," said Blue, "I haven't even seen him yet, but I already know."

There was a pause. Then Blue said, "The way I see him. If I had his life. I'd be that kid that never quite fit in, but only he knew why. A sentient with the need, not want, for social activity. I mean, my little walks with Wonder Woman."

"Yea," she smirked. "A gigantic pain in the ass." She chuckled. "And yet, for reasons I cannot explain, I feel a little better each time," said Blue, "So how do you be the most powerful man in the world, knowing you _have_ to do something, and still have a relationship with the people. This symbol of hope thing, is profound. More than I know, really."

Blue started gesturing every which way as he said, "So there's this, and the no killing rule of the Justice League, and everybody's looking at you so you _really_ have to lead by example, but oh wait, my girlfriend is dying, but the law tells me no."

Blue started acting strange, looking around frantically. Then he just looked at her in a shrug, "It's a panic. He made the publically right choice, but not the moral one or the logical one."

He looked to the side and growled an inhuman growl, "I've never seen Batman so fucking soft. This is _your job_. Louis is dying because you don't do your fucking _job_. Didn't you choose to be in the shadows? Where killing actually happens? And yet, still nothing. He just _refuses_ to learn this lesson."

He looked at her, "It's because he's an extremist. And extremists go all or nothing to a fault. So don't blame Superman because he freaked out and picked blindly option A, B, or C. He's never faced issues like this before. He's been so comfortable for so long."

She nodded sadly. But she seemed to perk up. Then she sighed and said, "Alright. I think I can face him now. Stay here." "Understood."

She didn't know who Batman is, so naturally she won't have his number. Luckily, Blue did. Then they both came by. Superman was surprised to see Blue there, and Batman was just curious as to what Blue's doing in her house.

Now, there was an odd crowd sitting around her house. Then she started. "When I chased blew down for a story the other day, Blue informs me he's reminded of a lingering anger." She glanced to the side, "An anger that a few hundred others would agree with actually. Is why is Joker alive?"

"So this wasn't Joker's plan," questioned Bruce. She shook her head, "No. it was Blues."

"What," Superman shouted in anger. "You spoke with the Joker again and didn't tell me," asked Batman. "Negative," said Blue with raised brows, "I'm surprised he went along with it too. I honestly did not expect him to use _himself_ as an ultimatum, that was rather impressive."

"Wait, how do you know that," asked Superman. "I called Cyborg and asked him to tap me into the feed," said Blue.

Superman narrowed his eyes, but didn't sound angry as he almost whispered, "I question how you're so well involved with people you never see."

"Is this because of your anger with me," Batman questioned angrily, "If you have a problem with me, boy, you come say it to my face." "I _agreed_ to do it," Louis barked, "Don't blame him for you making stupid decisions." "And if we'd kill the joker," Batman asked.

"This just in," Louis announced suddenly, touching a nonexistent ear piece, "Superman and Batman have had enough. Screws with girlfriend. Joker killed in Arkham."

She gestured Blue, "The crowd says?" "How dare they-" Blue shook a fist angrily, but then pause and looked at her, "Wait, did you say Joker?" "Yes I did," she replied.

He leaned back in his chair and swatted dismissively, "Oh good for them then. Fuck with Superman's girlfriend and live to tell the tale? He'd have to be _retarded_. Or secretly evil."

"I know, right," she questioned. She pointed a harsh finger to Superman, making him flinch a little, which honestly Blue found somewhat amusing. And she told him, "And you don't get mad at Blue either. He's the one who told me that his is just a test, and that whatever series of responsibilities you juggle would most likely make you panic, and you can only pick one of two or three choices. So as much as I can't stand the fact you chose that _evil_ piece of _shit_ over me, I am _informed._ "

She glanced at him and Blue nodded and agreed, "Right." "That you've never experienced _anything_ like this before. Never had to make a decision like this. So I'm… stable right now."

They talked a little. Superman tried telling her things, but she said she didn't feel like being pandered to right now. In the end, everyone parted rather uncomfortably. Except for Blue who considered this mission a success. And it's his first self-made mission too. Yea he's feeling quite content right now.

Once back though, Bruce had something to say to him. And he said, "Just know, I promised I would tolerate you, but I'm getting tired of you toying with me like this."

Blue stated, "What did you learn?" "That you are one devious bastard," Bruce replied. Blue turned and walked away, "Then you missed the point _entirely_."

"You're preparing me," said Bruce. This halted Blue in his tracks. "I can see your reasoning," Bruce nodded, "I've been with you enough. Didn't know you knew Louis that well, or even knew her address. Is this really a spur of the moment thing?" "Yes it was."

"Well," said Bruce, "I will say, thank you for the training experience. It's one I won't soon forget. But also, how many people do you think get away with screwing with me?"

"Judging from the lover-like treatment you give the Joker, I'd say I'm in the clear," said Blue, walking off, "You want to get back at me Bruce, well then you better deal with the Joker first, because until then, you got a fight on your hands."

He got dinner. "You seem to be getting on master Bruce's nerves again today," said Alfred. "I don't enjoy it," said Blue. "I never said you did," Alfred protested. "I assume he has enough on his place already," said Blue, "But… I really feel he needs the push."

"And what will happen when he finally learns to kill," asked Alfred, "When he gets blood on his hands for the first time?" "Why does Hollywood like saying that," asked Blue, "Bruce has blood stained hands every times he punches someone hard enough. What a stupid thing to say."

"It is the stain of the soul, sir," said Alfred. "And stains can be washed off. Isn't that what Buddhism and Christianity is all about? The right thing is still the right thing, despite this one giving you a moral kink in your chain, and the other does not. But I witnessed failure today. _His_. But at least there were no stakes involved this time."

"I heard a little bit of what happened," said Alfred, "Care to clarify?" "They thought the Joker poisoned Louis with a plastic Joker doll with poison," said Blue, "But it was me that did that. And Louis agreed to it beforehand." "I see. And where did you get the poison?" "Cyborg." "I see. And how did you get Cyborg in on this plan of yours?"

"Training exercise," Blue shrugged, "Isn't that always a good reason?" "I suppose. In any case, your usual, bigger than normal meal, will be right out." "Thank you Alfred."

Up at his room again, he watered his plants and felt of his bonsai tree. He might order a bigger one and some more flowers. He likes smell goods now.

But now onto the computer to find a church. It's Friday, so in two days he'll want to go to one. He'll stay until he gets some answers. Christianity he likes the best, because it's got historical backing. In fact, he'll fly on over to Israel to see the museum. He understands that the trinkets of the time of Jesus, are actually there. So if he's to start somewhere, he'll start with the most provable one."

The next two days were fine. A little awkward though. But he and Bruce sparred and Blue displayed his skills using electronics. Can't build any like Bruce does, but trackers do this, jammers do that, hacking tools work like this, so on and so forth.

Actually got to see plenty of things that Bruce uses. That utility belt really lives up to its name. And yet he can do better. Isn't cyborg running on alien tech? Bruce can get so much better stuff. But he says he has what he needs.

Sunday came around. He was honestly nervous. Not because he's finding religion, but the people who will notice his horns, he will be sitting with in an enclosed space for a long period of time. So here goes nothing.

Packing up his top stuff first, and not bothering with a hat, he put it in his bag and left. Ten miles east of here, there's a fairly small building that can seat over a hundred people. He got to the parking lot thirty minutes early, as people were still driving in. Then they saw him land.

Most of them stopped to look at him. They were mingling anyway. He looked around, then picked somebody elses car to put his bag on, then he tucked in his wings, and pulled out his white button up shirt, and his black dress jacket.

He went towards the onlookers. He met greeters. Then an older, dark skinned man, about fifty or so, and with a balding head, called out, "Well hey there. You are um, Blue, right?" He extended his hand.

Blue shook it, honestly surprised to see positive reactions so quickly. "That's right, "Blue replied. "Good good," said the man with a deep nod, "I'm Jordan Roberts. I'm the pastor here at South Shore Community Church. So what brings you to us this day?"

"I am…" Blue began. He tried to word this as easy to understand as possible, then continued in saying, "New, to the realm beyond logic. Emotion bothers me. Spirituality avoids me. I understand, that if the Bible has answers, then so will you. I'd like to speak with you afterwards if you have time." "Oh you bet. I got all the time in the world." "Very well."

So for the first time, strange people ushered him _into_ their lives, that didn't involve the Justice League and their need to keep him out of any government system.

He shook hands with some people, and sat down with other people. Nobody instigated conversation with him, but neither did he. He even tried to manage his "stare", people says he has. He'll try not to appear too flat.

When church started, it wasn't the preacher at first. It was a couple of others giving words of the day. There's a winter youth camp that's apparently the final day to sign up for. The church made money of so-n-so amount, and then there were singing of verses.

Blue wasn't a singer, but he's in church now and he's blending in. After singing a few songs, a familiar dark skinned man walked up to the stage and he seemed happy to be there.

What happened next just went over Blue's head. Stories of people he doesn't know, or things that happened in the Bible that he also doesn't know. There was a situation with one man who prayed to be rich, and another who prayed for the _courage_ or the _opportunity_ to do something.

Blue sat there thinking that if he had a wish granting God do stuff for him, why bother doing it for yourself? But the pastor talked about father God wanting us to work for a living and live our lives. God wants us to be better.

Okay then. God's the father of mankind and daddy wants his kid to grow; Blue gets the visual now. But the pastor says that God doesn't just give people anything. Doing so can actually be harmful. God provides _opportunities_.

Out of thirty minutes of talking, that's all Blue got that he deemed useful information. And then, church was over and everyone wished each other another happy week.

Blue stood by at this seating area that nobody was using. Couple couches, which weren't enough for over ninety people anyway. But people were more chatty with him now. Suppose the lack of threat for the first hour put them at ease. One even wanted a selfie. Blue didn't make any face, but he smiled a little.

People would go and go until eventually, Pastor Jordan came up to him. "Alright," he smiled happily, "Sorry for the wait. Where would you like to talk?"

Blue thought. His stomach told him to go get barbecue of some kind. So Blue asked, "You know a good barbecue place in town?"

Jordan chuckled and said sarcastically, "Do I know a good barbecue spot." Then he said seriously, "You name a food, I know good spots for everything." "Excellent." "Feel like riding in my truck," Jordan asked. "Not at all."

His truck was a four door silver Chevy about ten years old. In good shape though. So, in yet another personal space Blue has been ushered into, Blue got comfortable, put on the seatbelt, then they headed out.

They went to an average looking place. Wood construction and signs, one of which is the title "Reggie's Bistro". Fairly popular too, judging from the cars in the lot.

So they sat down and had some good food. Jordan said he'd pay, but Blue insisted. He eats twice as much food as anyone else. And he certainly ordered a lot when the waiter came by.

As they waited, Jordan asked him what he wanted to know. "Being trained for logic and combat, I have to wonder why people enjoy saying the phrase 'blood on your hands', and how it's some metaphorical unwashable thing."

"Well it's hardly unwashable," said Jordan, "It's just that those metaphorical stains, are for the soul, and the soul must be cleaned by outside sources." "Father God. Or Jesus." "Well, Jesus is the human form when he came down," said Jordan.

Then Jordan swiveled a hand and said, "By the way, this is your first time investigating Christian faith, right?" "Correct." "Well, as you know, the father just wants to be recognized and listened to," said Jordan, "So as you pray to him and recognize him, and request forgiveness, he will."

"So, just ask," asked Blue. "It's that simple," said Jordan. "Then why doesn't everyone do it?" "For the same reason why you get some people good, and some people evil." "I see."

Their drinks came and Blue drank his coke. They talked more on the subject of cleansing and sins. From how he described it, everyone's born sinning. That's a given. And don't think for a second God doesn't know his own creation. So basically, because everybody does it and we're doomed to fail repeatedly in a world built imperfect by design, don't worry about it. But there's only one way to practice spiritual hygiene.

They stopped talking when the food arrived, and Blue ate all of it, and rather quickly. Then Jordan commented, "Good grief kid, where does it all go?" "Oh it goes to the same place, I just burn through it faster."

Okay, so there's the hygiene aspect of things down. Blue was relieved too. Because he _knew_ it should be simple. It's like when Bruce and he calibrated the old mobile's engine. You give and you take away. The world at large doesn't give a shit about anybody. Hell, Blue knew this while sheltered in a lab. So it'll give you whatever and people will have to respond no matter what it is or die. So if God wants you to live, then fuck the other guy or beast.

As for the Bible itself, it wasn't written by just anybody. By God? Well, _one_ book was. Turns out it's a whole list of books from different people who lived there at the time. So it's like some sort of patchwork quilt of an object. Blue couldn't help but see the similarity between this book and his own self.

Blue mentioned that because of its historical context, he intends to visit Israel one day. Jordan said that's a good idea. In fact, there's a book written about an atheist who did the same thing, then came back a Christian.

Blue didn't know what an atheist, but that's pretty much what Blue is. Someone who doesn't believe in _any_ god. That there _is_ no higher power.

And speaking of higher power, if God is so powerful, then why is the world garbage? Who do children have cancer? What the hell?

Jordan replied, "That's a good question. And many don't even have an answer." "And what do you believe," asked Blue. "What I believe," he stated, "Is that we would all be lucky if we were all mind controlled into being good people. But kids have cancer, because the medical industry decided treatments make the most money instead of cures. We have evil, because some people just feel the desire to and they give into whatever fickle urge that crosses their mind."

"So you're saying, all this shit is up to _us_ ," said Blue. "Majorly speaking yes," Jordan nodded, "Some pastors say that the universe is like a clock. That God just made it and let it go. But most know through the occasional odd action and miracle, that God will still motivate situations from time to time."

"Still," Blue said, "We don't deserve a fucking choice." Jordan winced and tilted his head, "And most would agree." He chuckled then. And then he continued, "But think of life deeds like painting a canvas. What's your final product gonna be? Would you show your employer a crap job, or something you spent effort into? Be honest." "Makes sense."

"But yea, God doesn't mess with free will," Jordan continued, "And believe me, the devil would love that ability himself. But that's not the point. Nobody grows that way. And nobody is, well, sorted out." "I see."

Jordan paused. Then he looked confused, "Is this working for you? I'm sorry, you're just so hard to read." "Oh yes," Blue nodded, "I had all major questioned answered quite concisely. Which is good, because we've been here for two hours."

"W-we have," he questioned, looking at his silver watch on his wrist. "Yea, two hours," he said finally. "I will go to Israel soon," said Blue, "I will return and tell you about it." "Well alright then," Jordan smiled, "I would love to hear about it." "Have you been?" "Can't say that I have, no."

They went to his pickup and Blue put his backpack down on the hood, and took off his coat. "So you flying back," Jordan questioned. "Yep. Thank you for the conversation. I just have one last question I think."

"Okay, shoot." "Which sin is the worst," asked Blue, "I'm sure there's a category?" "Well, there _is_ , but no sin is worse than the other. But they do have the seven deadly sins, which are, sloth, gluttony, greed, envy, lust, wrath, and pride. And they're not deadly because they're the worst. They're deadly because they're the easiest to get addicted to."

"So they're a drug," said Blue. "Yea, one of the bad illegal ones anyway. You can't live without it, yet it destroys you from the inside, so you just continue to spiral until you die. You know, or you go to rehab." "So Church is rehab," said Blue.

Jordan pointed to him like he's on to something. "That's exactly right Blue," Jordan, "Church is spiritual rehab. That's a good way to put it. Because if you're completely healthy, then why would you come here? Ya know?" "I suppose. So you're saying that killing is not the worst. It's just that people like to indulge." "Yes sir," nodded Jordan.

"Okay, I think I got it," said Blue, sipping up his bag. And putting it to his chest. "See you some other time mister Roberts," said Blue. "And see you too mister Blue." Blue took off.

Once back, he opened the door and headed on in. He just went to his room. At least he was until he saw Bruce, who said, "You didn't sell uranium to one of the Gotham gangs did you?"

Blue gave him a strange look. But then he looked normal as he said, "Oh, a joke. And no. I did precisely as I stated earlier." "So what do you think," asked Bruce, "This spiritual journey thing helping out?"

"Spiritual, I cannot say," said Blue, "But insightful, it has been. Do you know of the seven deadly sins by the way?" "I do." "Well then you'll know they're not deadly because they're the worst. They're deadly because it's like cocaine."

"You get addicted to it," said Bruce, "Makes you feel good. It's designed to, yes. Until later when you realize you're being destroyed from the inside out. And then it's too late and you can't make it out on your own. So what's my sin?"

Blue looked over. Eyes first, but then his head after a long pause and said, "Pride? No, gluttony? Depends on which one it is that gives you your inflexibility." "I can assure you it's neither one."

"Then none," said Blue. "And then you'd know why I never kill." "Letting the joker kill dozens of people every time doesn't keep your soul clean Bruce," said Blue, "You're a genius level intellect. You do everything short of giving a dangerous kid a gun and telling him to kill everyone around him. And you complained when I conveniently left a stack of weapons for Joker to find and blamed me for the whole situation."

"I'd rather not get into that discussion with you again," said Bruce, "You know what I'm gonna say." Blue paused.

Then Blue said, "I'm going on a trip." "Where to?" "Israel." Bruce tilted his head, honestly confused.

"If God is there," Blue said, "Then he better show himself at least once to me while I'm over there _literally_ seeking him out. Otherwise, I can come back and say you're no better than Joker, because there's literally no higher power governing anything. There is no judgement. Only darkness."

"When are you leaving," Bruce asked. "Don't know. In the afternoon tomorrow. At my flight speed, I should get there by morning." "So you're flying yourself?" "Yes. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bruce shrugged, "That's actually thrifty. Take your phone just in case. And…" Bruce pointed, "Get pictures." "Very well."

 **Chapter 12 – The Search for Godliness**

Blue sat at a table outside of a pastry shop. He was eating a strawberry ice cream parfait, which was wonderful. And he's enjoying the day with two new friends Oren and Tovah. Oren's got long-ish hair and a full beard cut short, while Tovah is a long haired, pretty little thing. Both were black headed. And they're a couple.

Tovah was talking about how her mother used to own a raccoon. That thing… _shit_ everywhere.

They laughed. But yes, Raccoons are assholes through and through. Expanding on the creature though, there was a cartoon featuring a raccoon, which had the Japanese bring them in from the states and keep as pets. Yea they're not pets anymore. Mostly they just go through everybody's trash.

Blue of course, knew none of this. Sure he has knowledge of animal life on this planet, but if it's not a potential target, he won't know behavioral habits. For all he knew, dogs and cats as pets is just as foreign a concept to him as somebody having a raccoon or a giraffe.

"So you find everything you were looking for," asked Oren. "Yes," said Blue. "You find God yet," Tovah teased. "Not yet," Blue smiled, "But this is a start. I've taken the museum tour, talked to a couple of Rabbi."

Blue's brow twitched as he said, "Dissenting opinions make it difficult to narrow down things I'm already unfamiliar with." "What's that," asked Oren. "I learned in America that Jesus is God in human form and the messiah," said Blue, "But here they say that's a lie. So who's right?"

Oren shrugged, "I dunno." But he and she chuckled as he continued to say, "Everybody says they're right. Don't American Christians have like, fifty church types or something?"

Blue raised his brows, "Do they?" "Well, like, ten maybe," said Tovah, "But yea, everybody's got opinions about everything."

Blue looked dour suddenly. But then he shrugged, dug his spoon in his ice cream, and said with a shrug, "Way to set the record straight _God_." The other two chuckled.

"So when are you going back," asked Oren. "I don't know," said Blue, "I gave myself a week, but half the books I look at are Jewish, so I can't read." "Well plenty are in English," Tovah argued, "We could show you if you want."

"I said half," Blue commented, "I found a couple good ones I've already flipped through. But I think this is it. I'm going home tomorrow."

"Well safe trip back," said Tovah. "And thank you guys for showing me around," said Blue. "Well thank you for paying for us," chuckled Oren, "The past six times."

"People complain when I just hand them money," said Blue, "Yet others would mug me. Make up your mind people." "Who tried to mug you," asked Tovah. "Nobody, I'm just hypothetically saying so," said Blue. "Oh."

He parted ways with his temporary friends, then picked a rooftop to sleep on. Nightmares would accompany him, but to a lesser degree. He's actually keeping up with sleep this time. The trip back will be relaxing.

The next day, he spread his wings and took off. He didn't go that high. He figured radar would think he's something else because he's such a big bat looking thing.

It was a long trip back, but he made good time. He also noted a lingering feeling. It's not dread this time. But he does miss those two nice people. Drawn in by his horns, that conversation starter got them showing him around town. Went to the beach and everything. Tovah liked yanking his tail and pulling Blue off balance in times she thinks he's not suspecting it. But she's easy to read.

Her antics were honestly kind of fun. He likes those two. But now he came back to another two he's missed. He got back by day and landed in the yard. He opened the doors and immediately sought out somebody.

He found Bruce first, wearing a full business suit, and who said, "Weren't expecting you for another couple of days." "Yea I gave myself time," said Blue, kneeling down and messing with his backpack, which was quite full, "Didn't need it."

He pulled out an intricate looking wallet of brown and black leather, and having a small medal imbedded into it. He handed it to him and said, "I understand that it is customary to give trinkets to loved ones back home, when you come back from a far place. I didn't know what to get you, but there was this two hundred dollar wallet that honestly looks like the quality matches the price. But I'm not a leatherworker. It's made out of goat."

"A goat hide wallet huh," questioned Bruce, "I certainly don't have anything like that." He opened it up to see all the slits and slots and things inside and said, "It does look well made."

Bruce opened up an arm and said, "I love it. Thank you Blue." "You're welcome Bruce," said Blue, "Again, sorry if dealing with me is difficult." " _Parenthood_ is difficult," said Bruce.

They separated and Blue said with a smirk, "So that means I can do whatever?" "I never said that," Bruce immediately said, and seriously. Blue chuckled.

He picked up his bag and asked for Alfred. He's watching TV right now. Lunch ended an hour ago and Bruce wasn't doing anything today. He's headed off to work in fact.

Alfred was sipping tea, conveniently enough. So once Blue showed himself, Alfred got up to hug him, then Blue presented him with a green smooth box, possibly of cardboard. And there was language written on the side that wasn't English.

"Jewish tea," said Blue, "With a cup and everything. I don't think any of it is in English. So, I suppose the guessing game I gave you should prove amusing for a few days."

Alfred chuckled and said, "As a matter of fact, it does sound interesting. Thank you very much master Blue." "You're welcome Alfred."

Now for a homework binge. Took him a day to catch up, but now he had nothing to do. So water the plants, train, swim, and do whatever. But first, what to do with these prayer beads. These were fairly cheap and he figured he'd get this just for himself. Even if he's not dedicated to the Christian rout, he'll keep this as a memento. Who knows. He might care more about things like this in the future.

He'd just put it on the desk for now, then went to lift weights. But after an hour of doing that, Bruce yelled, "Blue, get over here!"

Blue almost rolled his eyes and complained "what did I do _now_ ". But when he came up, Bruce was putting on his Batman uniform and said, "I've been keeping tabs on your wolf friend, and look what's happening."

Blue saw on the screen the huge wolf. Broad daylight, and covered in blood. It must be her blood, because the police are not messing around this time. High caliber rifles were used constantly, and they were the armor piercing variety most likely.

They were in the jet in no time and heading on over. Bruce said he called in some help, whomever could make it there quickest, but Blue's job was to get her out of there as soon as possible. Blue went ahead and took off his clothes.

They flew right over and Blue jumped out. He immediately began growing and growing, using his wings to glide him down to the raging white wolf, which was running from the police.

He slammed down on top of her. Good. Didn't know if she saw him or not. Once he got his large claws wrapped around her tightly, he flapped powerfully into the air.

He went off to the forest and landed. She was still raging though. But soon enough, she calmed down and howled as she shrunk down. He shrank too.

"Oh god," she panted, "Oh god oh god what did I do." She turned and gripped his neck, "What did I do? Did I kill anybody?" "I don't know," said Blue, "I just got here."

The Martian John floated nearby and said, "I'm sorry. I did what I could." Blue looked at him, then down at her.

He held her as she panted, head bowed low, and wrapped a wing around her. "Well, we knew this day was coming," she sighed. "Yep." "And one more thing," she stated. "What's that?"

She gripped his face and said with sudden joy, "You just got _played_ , son." "What," he questioned in confusion. She stood up and walked off."

The Martian moved to reveal Batman there and she said to him, "Well whaddya have to say Batman?" Batman pointed and said with a smirk, "I got you back." Then he went back to his usual serious self.

"Wh…" Blue began, "How…" Sona giggled, "He's speechless." "But that's _your blood_ ," stated Blue, who still sat there. "Uh huh," she nodded happily. "And was that armor piercing rounds in those rifles," asked Blue. "Yup," she nodded. "Then…" She grinned, "I'm kind of a crazy chick."

"I noticed that in your efforts to humanize yourself and learn your surroundings, you forgot to have John psychically remove her trigger," said Batman.

"So he called me up," she stated happily, spreading her arms and showing those perfect big boobs. "He says, why wait for the enemy to do it? The slave assassin thing now has now been brought into question since _you_ came along. So he talked to my friends, to me, to the police, and to the people. He set this whole thing up."

All Blue could feel right now was rage. Yet there was a slight contentedness that she's not screwed up by this, because it's fake. Still, he did _not_ like what Batman did.

He force his brow to raise and he tilted his head, looking away. "Touché Batman. Touché."

She giggled some more, then knelt towards him, "Awwww. I'm sorry I scared you. We didn't mean it."

She came over to hug him. He growled, but a human growl. But she just giggled and said, "Oh growwwwl. Don't growl at me." "That was not funny," said Blue.

"I know," she said quietly and cutely, "And thank you for coming for me. I knew you'd get me outta there."

She sat back and a pace from him as she said with spread hands, "And hey, because you played your part well, the people know they're safe. The police chased another you out of the city, and all will be well."

"That's the part that I'm confused about," said Blue, looking to Batman, " _How_? What did you tell them?" "Like she says. You're known. But I used what's been happening to you as an example."

"Humanization," said Blue. "You're televised now," said Batman, "No doubt to Waller's discontent." "Of which you enjoy to no end huh big guy," Sona grinned at him. Batman paused, then said, "No comment." She just laughed.

"But yea," She said to Blue, "Now the people think the Justice League's got me now and I'm just going to be reformed and kept off the streets." "Are you," he questioned. "Sort of," she shrugged.

She stood up and said to Batman, "That bag for me?" "Passports," said Batman, "A credit card in your name, but managed by me. One change of clothes. Your cell phone. And some deodorant and shampoo for appearances."

"Oh certain types of berries go good for hair, and others for smell," she stated, taking the bag, "But thank you. I would hug you, but I gotta wash off in a river first." "That's alright. You don't cause too much trouble." "I'll try not to big guy," she smiled, "I'll try not to."

"Where are you going," asked Blue, standing up. "Canada," she stated. He raised a brow and she stated, "Last I checked, number five is said to be up that way. Of course, that was four years ago, but I got nothing else to do. Friends know I'm going away so they're fine. And uh… yea. I'm off."

"Should I go," asked Blue, "I feel like this is something I really should do." She shook her head negatively, "Nah kid, nah. You got your thing going on." She pointed at him, "You stud you. Going out on dates with Wonder Woman. Don't think I wasn't watching Daily Planet about that stuff. And your stare has gotten less… stabby."

He raised a brow in question. She shrugged, "Never mind. But I'm already an emotional humanoid girl. _You_ have some soul training to do."

Blue looked somewhat intense still, but looking away now and angry. She noticed, leaning over a little. Then she said, "Hey you'll be called in to do epic shit one day. You're like our poster boy now. We'll see each other again." "Very well."

She gave Batman a handshake and a surprise kiss, then jogged off while giggling. They watched her disappear within the woods, then Batman smiled at Blue, "I like her." Blue just stared intensely at Batman. Batman just said, "Let's go home," turned around, and walked away.

Blue walked by and John blurted out in his deep voice, "Try not to be too angry at him. It's all for the best." "Actually, my anger is due to my already unstable nature," said Blue, "But what you two did was amazing."

He looked to John's red eyes and said, "He cheat?" "I may have added a mild psychic motivation in the mix." "That explains it." "And he trusted you not to kill the people who were shooting her. Good job Blue." Blue looked softer and said, "Thank you." He walked off.

It was an awkward plane ride back. Then, amongst the minutes of silence, Blue said quietly, "That actually was a pretty good plan." "You're welcome," said Batman. "Yes, thank you," said Blue.

Once back, Blue got a snack from the kitchen, then helped Alfred cook. It was a quiet late lunch. Then he worked with Bruce on tactical maneuvers in the cave.

That Sunday, he went back to church. He got there a little early to give Jordan a quick rundown of his trip. Saw some nice people. Talked to a couple of rabbi, and got confused. But the historical segment of things was certainly significant.

"Not a believer yet huh," chucked Jordan. Blue shrugged, "I'm not like anyone else. I don't believe I will ever see things like you do." "Well never say never," smiled Jordan, "That's just a rule of thumb."

Jordan went to greet other members while Blue just went to sit down somewhere. It was a boring wait until church services started, and the sermon was kind of boring too. Gave him time to think though. When Jordan said a verse of "Though shalt have no other gods before me", Blue honestly thought, Why doesn't he worship Zeus?

That's a good question as Diana literally told him about the Greek gods. But the only thing they did was let the world go to shit and keep one island of lesbian man haters in another dimension. Still, solid evidence.

But he just never saw them as gods, when something like Superman exists. They're not in another dimension or anything, they're just… on another planet somewhere he thinks. They didn't create humanity. The one above all did. God. But Diana's stories are all about dumb "gods" betraying each other, being selfish, and otherwise being grotesquely _human_.

After wards, he met with Jordan again. They sat in his office at the church for a few minutes and discussed things. And Jordan would pray with Blue. And he wanted Blue to do the praying. Just to see what happens. So Blue started by bowing his head, closing his eyes and saying, "God. You there? It's me, Blue."

He basically spoke as if talking to any other person he's never met. And when he started, his usual anger and dread melted away. He felt oddly contented. In fact, he suspected it was because of his friends that one dime at Israel, but he did feel pretty good over there.

He tries not to focus on his feelings because he's not supposed to even have them, but it really is significant when he doesn't have nightmares or feels actually still, like he used to. In fact, he felt actually good for the first time. What an odd sensation. Maybe he has marijuana pumping through the vents or something.

After the prayer, Jordan said, "Feel anything?" "Yes actually, I feel odd," said Blue. "Odd being," said Jordan. "Well for one thing, there's been a woman watching us for the past two minutes," said Blue, looking over.

She opened the door and said, "Sorry. You two looked busy." "We were," Jordan said happily, "Hi honey. Sorry I'm taking longer than normal." "Oh no," she said, "Looked intense."

She looked pretty. Especially with those white teeth when she grins. Older, and with blond hair, tan peach skin, and a bit of a belly under that floral orange dress.

"Blue, this is my wife Sara," said Jordan. "Hi Sara," Blue greeted. "Hello," she waved, "Wow, you look so interesting." "I know," Blue replied.

"Now was it really just her staring that you noticed," asked Jordan. "No," said Blue, "I feel oddly good. Do you have marijuana wafting through here?"

Sara laughed. "If I did, you'd smell it," said Jordan. "And you feel good, because God's giving you a hug." "Is that what that is," Blue questioned. "Yea the common misconception is that he speaks to us in human language," said Jordan "So it's more primal than that?" "Yea. We feel for a reason."

"Doesn't work for me," said Blue, "My emotions come out in a jumbled mess." "I uh… wouldn't know about that," said Jordan, "But hey, you feel something." "So does that mean I can carry a conversation," asked Blue. "Sort of," said Jordan, "He's always listening at least." "Okay."

Well anyway, it's time to go. Blue didn't really get how this worked, but okay. So if he is listening and does things for people, how about a test? He prayed to god that he does not have nightmares ever again.

Alfred had lunch ready. He asked how church was, and Blue said, "Good. It's calming at least, but it's probably the fact that nobody's tried to burn me the two times I've been there. I think tomorrow I'm trying Buddhism."

"Well try not to overload yourself sir," chuckled Alfred. "I'll be careful."

First, some research. He found where the nearest temple is. They call it a "Wat". There are none in Gotham though. But he found his target, and they give tours. And you know what? He'll go right now."

It's a somewhat small place though. You think Temple, and you think a large brick building. It is a complex though, having several smaller buildings around and a golden dome piece o none of them.

He arrived just in time to be with a group of six people. And Blue was very interesting for a few moments. But once he took off his boots like everyone else, they went in.

He may not feel spiritual here, but there is a _lot_ of tradition and art attached to this place. The statues of various gods were in their own shrine. Their shrine having one or two dedicated artists and it _showed_.

Blue was honestly in awe, standing in front of one of these extensively decorated thing. A lot of time, skill, and even money, went into this. If the Christian god is coy, then these gods are all up in your face. Had exaggerated eyes and everything. Blue got the full explanation when Blue commented on how he could stare at this thing all day.

After the shrine area and watched people go through procedure, the tour guide in robes showed them around. There was a "founders room" with certain important people who founded this particular place, and then there were key important god portraits.

Blue asked for the general rundown of what Buddhism is all about, because he's very new. And he got the expliation that they believe in reincarnation. This world sucks by design.

Same thing Jordan said actually. But the purpose _this time_ is to register this, live spiritually beyond it, and achieve something called "Nirvana", full enlightenment. This allows you to get off the world and achieve heaven. But some "Bodhisattva", or enlightened, but chosen to remain, are here to help people enlighten themselves. Because the only way we get the hell off of this planet forever, is for _everyone_ to be enlightened, and there we go. Permanent heaven forever.

Again, don't know if he can believe all that, but he can appreciate the concept of this being a big community and unless we help each other out, can we live in abundance and not be in this shithole any longer.

But then Blue told the man, "I'm investigating a few religions and how can I tell when I've, I suppose, been touched by one of the gods, or the Bodhisattva? Because as much as we as a species gain experience, we still seem to be garbage."

The response was immediate. "There's too much noise." One can't hear any god if they don't stop to listen. Even some Buddhist most likely still do this to keep up appearances, but they go right back to phones, videogames, and parties. No one stops to listen.

It's sort of similar to what Jordan mentioned about giving the one god the time of day. And though there's not any real world historical landscapes or artifacts to prove any of this, this is still a beautiful place. He actually kind of appreciates this place.

He went back three hours later. He took an extra forty minutes to get a meat lovers pizza and some coke. He decided to eat up high like he did that one time. But before he did anything, there were tires screeching.

There was a suburban with larger tires and a grill guard racing through the street. There were police chasing it.

In an instant, Blue thought about popping a tire with his heat breath. But it will be sent careening any which way and there are people out here right now. So he just watched them pass.

But he had a new plan. Careful not to break his box and spill his drink, he had to navigate himself up on a roof top, so he could then run and leap to other rooftops. As long as G-forces are kept minimal, he should be fine.

He just followed the sirens. Honestly, he doesn't know why he's chasing, but maybe he can get some fighting in. Maybe he can kill a guy. Or nothing will happen. Who knows. He is playing the part of a good guy now regardless.

He was high enough to see where they were going and how a bat on a motorcycle shot the vehicle with an EMP device. Just a little short-circuit sticky-bomb. Then of course they scattered. She chased one set. He'll chase the other.

A pair, holding bags of what he could guess is money, ran out to the sidewalk, only to find Blue squatting there. In fact, he just now landed and unwound his tail from his waist, to catch a leg.

The man fell and looked back. Standard ski mask types. The man he had pointed his gun at Blue and said, "Let go." Blue replied, "Make me." He shot Blue right in the eye.

Shit. That hurt and the bullet's in his brain. Some of it anyway. But he always hates it when people hits a sweet spot like that. Makes him spasm.

Couldn't stop him from spilling his drink and crushing the box a little, but it also nearly made Blue crush the man's leg with that tail.

This lasted a moment. The two froze. Then Blue suddenly looked at him and a hot stream hit the gun, knocked it out of his hand, and exploding a couple of the rounds inside. The man yelled in pain when it happened.

"What the hell," the other guy questioned. "Oh shit, I know this kid now," growled the one man. "It's that dragon kid that's been tearing up Texas and hangs out with Wonder Woman now."

Shock and fear filled the eyes of the other one. "Oh shit," the other one said finally. "L-let go of him," shouted the other man, aiming that gun at him.

"Ya know," Blue said irritably, "I didn't kill him when he tried to kill me the first time. But I don't think I can handle another shot to the eye very well."

It's not to show them that he's got a weakness exposed. In fact, he said that to enforce what's happening right now as he felt the bubble build itself back in his eye socket, then all of a sudden, he has sight on his right side again.

Cops showed up. "Run" shouted the guy he held. So he did. But a little explosive shot to his foot before it hit the ground stopped him. Did little more than blast off the back sole of his shoe and make him do the splits. But he doesn't appear to be flexible, which is why he yelled like that when he went wide.

The cops were swift in taking him down. At first the guy tried aiming at him, but they had three more guns than he did, so he dropped the weapon as ordered. Then the cops came to take the other guy away.

"Thanks for holding him kid," said one cop as he cuffed the one guy. "Wait, aren't you that blue character who hangs out with Wonder Woman?" "She is one of those involved in my management, yes," Blue agreed.

"You okay there, you're bleeding all down your face," he mentioned. "Hang on," said Blue. He looked to the side and worked his jaw.

He thought the bullet would be pushed out the eye, but it healed anyway. Instead, the bullet was so far back in the liquid of his skull that it's now in his jaw. So he had to work it to the front and spit it out.

"D-did you just spit out a bullet," asked a cop. "I guess it came out the other end," said Blue. "Well that's attempted murder to your crimes buddy," said the one cop holding that guy. "What, he's a _monster_ ," argued the ski mask guy, "You can't charge me for that."

Well they went away. And once they did, a bat head with red hair popped out from the side of the wall. "Hey," she said happily, "Heard a lot about ya. You helpin' out?" "Yea I was nearby getting a pizza," said Blue, "Although the bullet he put in my eye gave me a seizure." He picked up his shredded paper cup.

"Oh," she pouted, "I'm sorry." "I usually dodge anyway, but I'm full of food," said Blue, "By the way, since you're here."

He opened the box, which was only crumpled, to show the pizza mostly perfect still. "Oh I couldn't," she said. "Well, I'd like to get to know you," said Blue, "I only heard about you from Batman. You on the clock right now?" "Well, not right now I guess," she smiled.

Barbara Gordon. The commissioner's daughter. And tough. Trained in the bat way, when she succeeds her father, she's gonna be amazing.

So now the two just sat there and ate pizza. Blue told her what he did today, and though he's not dedicated, he believes there are some good life lessons involved, so he's gonna keep up with it for now.

She liked that idea. She's only heard about him and that he's an emotional cripple. He agreed and he's trying. F.Y.I, She's the only honorable woman on the planet he knows about. And that _means_ something to him. So if she needs a monster bodyguard or something, feel free to call him.

She awed at him. He's so nice and thoughtful already. So once she ate her single slice, and got his number, she was off. He offered her more, but no, she's good. Now she's back to work. He'd sit here and finish eating, and then get a couple bottles of coke from that 7-11 over there.

 **Chapter 13 - Integration**

Wonder Woman walked down the halls of the space station. Then he heard somebody saw the word blue, which could just mean the color, but then they said that he was talking to several people until he got into a big fight with Shiera. They're going at it right now.

Diana was surprised. It _is_ Blue. And he's here. "Where are they," asked Diana. "Well, in the training room." Diana flew off. "Uh, they're not actually fighting, just uh…" he called out, but it's too late, she's already gone.

She tried training rooms until she heard a distinctive girl shout as she struck something repeatedly. And growls from a beast were heard as well.

Diana appeared to find Blue bleeding, the ground is covered in blood, and Shiera is bruised herself. There were several on-lookers who looked somewhat afraid.

"Stop," shouted Diana. They looked at her as she flew between them, facing Shiera, "What is happening here? How did this start?"

Shiera shrugged and said, "Don't look at me." Diana looked to Blue now. Blue was checking himself over and clinching his fist a few times as he said, "That mace quite devious. I can't seem to heal."

"Yea I said we could stop any time, but this kid will fight till he dies," said Shiera, "Despite this being practice and all."

Blue went around Diana and approached Shiera as he said, "I also appreciate that you cut off the electricity to that thing." "Yea you seemed to not like it very much." "Metal bones," said Blue, "Direct pathline to my nervous system."

"But you sure can take a hit kid, that's no joke," she praised, "I can't believe _humans_ made you. Can only imagine how powerful you'd be as your dragon." "Enough to hurt Superman, that's all I know." "No kidding."

Then Shiera looked to Diana and said with a smile, "Sorry I scared mama bear though." "I'm not his mother or a bear," Diana replied casually. Blue looked at her, "However, your care of me has not gone unnoticed. I would buy you both food if it wasn't already free here. What do you say. Shower and late lunch? I want to talk with you more about your planet."

"You got it kid," Shiera agreed, "I'd say you used up enough food for me to snack a little. I'll see you there." She held up a fist. "Awesome," he replied, bumping that fist.

Diana grabbed his hand and looked up his arm. It's bruised from the strikes and cut by the little spikes. "You fight awfully hard for practice. But there aren't many men who can get her winded like that."

Blue gave her a strange look. Diana rolled her eyes and said, "There aren't too many _fighters_ who can…" Then she gestured, "Let's go eat." "But," Blue began, pointing back, "I made a mess."

She looked at the crowd, "They can do it. Sparring practice shouldn't lead to bloodshed anyway. Not this amount." "Well, it's not their fault, but okay then."

His healing kicked in after a couple of minutes. The shower washed everything off. They had public showers and he… had to find spare clothes. Well, just pants. His wings make a good cape.

Then he went to sit with the attractive red head with wings. She admired his skill and said he's amazing. He'd like to say the same, but she knows how to _fight_. Not martial arts. Until the last part when her strikes got more precise and real quick.

She lowered a brow when he said she's not that good, but she said, "Well they said you were blunt. But I don't disagree. You have those short, quick jerky motions that confused me at first. But you're so fast I had to just make quick jabs."

"I did like that thing you did with the flippy thing you did," said Blue, swirling his finger around. "Through you for a loop didn't it," she smiled. "I couldn't gauge it very well, that's right," he agreed.

Anyway, she saw what he means about his body being a weapon. He's built to be. He's quick, fast, and those finger and foot blades will end anyone in an instant.

She told him about her planet and how it's way more technological there. But she likes it here. Misses the place though. They're all warriors over there.

Later, a question was asked how he'd fight against Superman. Some would say that Blue would win. But apparently somebody's ears were burning, because guess who showed up to say, "Is that so?"

There were a lot of sheepish smiles. "So what do you say Blue," questioned Superman with a smirk, "Wanna give them a show?" "He just got out of a sparring match," said Sheira. "Actually, I'm fed now and ready to go again," Blue commented.

They were on world this time, in a desert area with little foilage. This was gonna get heavy apparently. Blue doesn't feel like he owes Superman one for that stunt he pulled with Louis, but he still felt like he could do this for him anyway.

So Blue transformed and took a stance. Then, Superman shot for him and punched. But it was highly predictable. Blue dodged one way, but then suddenly reversed direction and spun as he swatted with that mace tail as hard as he could.

Superman yelled when he was hit in the ribs and was sent careening down the savanna a hundred meters or so. Blue trotted for him. Not full speed, because he knows Superman's just gonna super-zoom up to him and he's not confident he can dodge.

Superman shot to him like a blur. Blue spun and lurched into the ground while punching up as hard as he could. Superman went flying.

Again, he's not going to fly, because he's a tank with wings. Flapping takes fractions of a second he can't deal with right now.

A redness shot down from the sky suddenly. Not him though. It was heat vision. Blue Shot back with a thin stream of fire himself.

There was a tug-o-war going on, but Blue was losing. But then Superman shot down and shot around the corner. Blue struck, but Superman disappeared again.

That instant, Blue caught that blur at the left corner of his eye. So he just went flat and drop kicked blindly backwards.

He _connected_. Then Blue looked at the cloud of dust for a moment. There was nothing. He wasn't moving. But then the dust settled and Blue was surprised to see a hole there.

Blue leaped into the air, but it was no good. Superman caught the tail, spun him and slammed him down on the ground so hard it shattered the stone beneath. Superman then lifted him up to do the same.

Back and forth Blue was slammed into the ground, making craters until Blue curled, grabbed his head, then used his body to make craters of his own. That went on a couple times until Superman got free, spun, and punched Blue hard in the side of the head.

That was a good quick hit that sent Blue crashing down the area for once. Didn't even see it. Blue had just grabbed the ground and tore through it to slow him down, when Superman stomped on his back, planting him a foot into the ground.

He grabbed his horns and yanked back to force Blue's head to look up. "What's the matter Blue," smiled Superman, "You done already?" "Let's see," said Blue.

That mace tail smacked the back of his head hard. Not enough to send him flying, but Superman's head lowered and he winced, eyes shut. Then he smacked him in the back a couple more times until Superman flew up, taking his head with him.

Blue's body followed, naturally, and he was flipped back into the ground hard. Blue was up again and assumed a stance. Superman smiled. There was a long pause.

Probably waiting for Blue to blink. He wasn't, so Superman just blurred off. Blue saw where he was heading, so he punched.

Superman caught that hand with both hands. Then he said, "So you can _just_ keep up with me and the rest is just instinct. Still. You really are something." "Thank you," said Blue.

Superman floated off and said, "So tell me honestly. In a real fight, could you take me down?" "Yes," said Blue, "But the margin for error is slim to none, it'll have to be repeated knuckle jabs to your temple, or claws in your eyes, but we've already had that discussion first we met."

"So in other words," Superman began, "Now that I've experienced the way you fight, it's impossible." "Correct," Blue began. Superman smiled, "Well I think we've shown everyone a good time." "I think so too," said Blue. "Hold your breath," said Superman. "What?"

Too late to ask, Superman grabbed his head and they were heading into space. Later, up in the space station, hatches were opened to show Superman looking smugly at Blue, who was in human form, on his hands and knees, and panting, "No more space fun time."

"Not fun for you huh," Superman questioned. "You _know_ it's not," Blue stated. "You're right, I'm sorry," chuckled Superman, "But hey you made it. Nice job." "Uh, thanks I guess."

They walked out and Flash came by and said, "Here ya go. Got some clothes for you." "Oh thanks," Blue replied, taking the clothes, tucking it under his arm, and walking down the hall." "Um…" Flash began to say, but stopped there.

So Blue walked his nude self down the hall. Now people couldn't not notice the third horn he had. He even got a whistle or two from the female members.

"Thank you," called Blue. Then he told Superman, "See, not _everybody_ is disgusted by the way I look." "Yea well, put the pants on anyway," said Superman, "We still go by Earth rules and it's inappropriate."

"Yea well remind me to go back in time, meet your birth parents, then tell them how lewd they are that they see each other naked," said Blue. Superman gave him a strange look, then said, "You really have a thing about people putting clothes on you huh." "I'm just tired of people hating the way I am," said Blue said seriously, "I'll always be nude when I transform, but it's everyone _else_ who has a problem with it."

No matter, he put the black sweat pants on. Superman put his hand on Blue's shoulder and said, "Sorry you feel that way. Just one of those, social things, you know." "I know, technically."

"So how are you with the uh… mental thing," Superman asked. "Much better actually," said Blue, "It's been a couple months now and it's honestly been good. I go to church every Sunday. I'm making friends with the bat family. Diana takes me for walks every week."

Flash laughed, suddenly there, "Yea I like the walks. You two always make it on the news in one funny photo or another. You're oddly popular for a kid who's barely seen."

"I know," said Blue, "Diana and I suspect it's because I'm a rarity and there's a cloak and dagger thing going on with me. And humans have an odd attraction for mystery." "Yea they do," Superman stated.

"Speaking of mysteries, what's this about you and Batman having issues," asked Flash, who then looked around suddenly. Blue noticed and said, "You expected him…" "Yea that's usually the case," said Flash with a smile, "But he's not here, so go ahead."

"Well Bruce is a stern teacher, but he is no father," said Blue, "That being said, I've given him a tactical learning, and he gave me one in turn. So we have a balanced relationship going on now."

"Pretty sure some of it involves dealing with Waller," said Superman. "How do you stand that woman," asked Flash, "I mean, I've never met her, but I don't hear good things."

"She just lacks boundaries," said Blue, "Which is probably why I work so well with her. But she's involved in national security, so nobody adamantly complains. Plus she's majorly the reason why the whole damn _planet_ stays off my back. I feel like I owe her."

"Are you allowed to tell us what she has you doing," asked Superman. "Not really. But I've led the suicide squad another time. Now we've investigating some high-end tech disappearances. We think it's either Cheetah or Grodd, because I smelled animal a couple times."

"You didn't think to tell us," asked Superman. "I'm not sure mixing agencies is beneficial." "Well if she's doing specifically weird, you'd tell us, right," Superman question. "Well," shrugged Blue, "I'd tell Batman. But um…"

"Well that's iffy," said Flash, "He doesn't tell us jack." "He will if necessary," said Superman. Then he leaned closer to Blue, "And why didn't you wear the suit we got you?" Blue shrugged, "I didn't expect a monster mash. I didn't bring it." "Okay," Superman stood up straight.

Clapping came from the various small crowds along their walk. There are TV's here and there in this place, and they enjoyed the show.

They were curious, but they were apparently told not to "overload" him, because he's not used to positive attention. But they were friendly if he approached them.

He likes the space station. It's fairly new, and in collaboration with Wayne tech, the Martian, who's apparently a genius, and Superman. Blue tends to forget that Superman's a genius too. But he doesn't do anything with it. Incidentally, where is he with Blue's super solar panel idea.

"Oh yea," Superman said with a point, "I got it done some time ago and I keep forgetting to give it to you. Regulated and everything, so you can charge your phone as easily as your house. You may have to tweak the attachments."

"I'm familiar with electronics editing," said Blue, "And thank you. It's honestly a side project I wanted, not important, but I'm starting to like productive things."

"Glad to hear that," Superman nodded, "Anything in particular? I know you like to cook?"

"Oh I have been putting your book to use," said Blue enthusiastically for once. Then he tilted his head, "Of course, I make small dishes for Bruce because it's hit-or-miss with him." Superman chuckled.

"But I've also been enjoying music videos a lot lately," said Blue, "Been using the electric guitar and violin Bruce gave me. And I have a drawing class I'm doing pretty well in this semester." "Nice," Superman smiled, "I'd love to see your new projects." "Come by any time."

It's been a good week. Blue, for reasons not logical, feels progressively better by going to church. He still has… well, not nightmares technically, but the dreams are bad. So technically God did as he asked. But delving in religious experiences with groups is definitely helping.

The bat family got together for Christmas that one time. It's when he got the super stretchy under-suit and the strange drapery cross-over coat Batman made for him. Its flaps in back, so his wings can be out when he throws it over his shoulders. And the wide back straps reach to the front like a belt to tie the whole coat to himself. Blue admits he looks good. And it's in a dark blue color. Repaired his fedora with the holes sewn like that. And he got some easy to take off boots with the main zipper on the side.

He played piano for them, assisted by the beats of a song on the portable speaker he connected to his phone. They clapped and had a good time. Loved the song. Blue had played piano or violin for atmosphere half the time.

Batgirl, or Barbara now, was friendly and huggy. Batman must've told her he's a fan of hugging now. It's Diana's influence.

One lady was kind of huggy, but she was somewhat stern. Like a female version of Bruce. Her name is Kate Kane. Bruce told him about her. She uses guns and her suit come from somewhere else. So she's as much of the family as she is separate.

Blue stuck with her and spoke with her about easy-to-speak-about topics. He knows what it's like to be an outsider. Although she could _never_ relate to Blue's case.

But he didn't make that a topic. He just wanted her to feel at home. Even fed her some various small snacks he made for everyone. She smiled and humored him, but he could tell she's also a little uncomfortable.

Damian was straightforward and not shy at all in coming up to them and saying, "You sure are trying hard today Blue." "I'm good in small doses," said Blue, "After this, I'll be shut in my room again doing homework."

But by the end of it, Bruce and she spoke together. Those two have history. Both parents killed. But whereas Bruce has his own methods, she's military. Blue honestly relates more to her than to Bruce.

Both knew apparently that Blue put extra effort in making her feel at home and she mentioned that she noticed and that he's sweet for trying. It was a good party.

She and Bruce had a strained relationship it seemed. Not sexual tension. Bruce understands she's a lesbian. Don't know the logic behind that, but he didn't think about it. But it's the fact that she'll kill and he won't.

But it wasn't until a month later that he realized where some of the strain came from. She's been seriously considering something. They understood what when she put a high powered rifle round through Clay Face. Through the clay and through the head. He's gone forever. _Good_.

Not good for Bruce apparently, who brought everyone _else_ in to discuss how out of control she is. Blue stayed long enough to hear Barbara state the she simply made a call. Kill one to save many, or go the non-lethal route and let him tear through the city.

He went looking for her. First, her parent's graves. Good, she was here. He can smell her. But her trail got cooler and over powered with the smell of burnt gasoline. _Car_.

He partially transformed his face to get a better scent. He wished he was a wolf right now. But he followed as much as he could until he found an older stone building rather isolated. And then he smelled more of her again. She got out of a car and walked in. _Hm_.

He got his favorite food. A bacon double-cheeseburger and a large coke. Then he went back and though he saw no one, he smelled them. Didn't change his eyes for thermals.

When a gun was put to his head from behind the former of the nearest wall, Blue stated, "I'd like to see Kate please."

He questioned about it, but Blue just said he wanted to just eat dinner. He called it in and he was let in. And there she was, in a dark room, and in front of a table. She had short hair, a long coat, but no cape or anything. Apparently she really does have her military connections.

He sat down across from her at a table. Then she said, "So did Batman tell you to come get me?" "Actually Batman is being convinced that you are not out of control. You made a call and honestly, it's the right one. Clay Face is a curious case, but he'll always do what he does. You don't doubt yourself do you?"

"Well, to be honest, I've tried getting along with Bruce as much as possible," she said. "But he's an extremist," Blue stated, "Believe me, we've already had this discussion."

"You really try hard to relate to me," she said with a smirk. He shrugged as he carefully arranged all his foods, "I just didn't want you to feel like an outsider. You could _never_ relate to me. I'm toilet paper."

"Toilet paper," she questioned. "Torn from its original form, remade into something else, to be placed to the dirtiest parts, and then, _discarded_. If you'd see the lab, you'd know what I'm about."

"Bruce never spoke of it," said Kate, "Said it was very personal." "It is. But I'm trying to open up." Kate squeezed her lips together and nodded, "I now get you a little more. So why'd you seek me out?"

"Tell me honestly," said Blue, "Are you having a moral dilemma about what you did?" "Of course I am," she said irritably, "Do you think I'm that cold?"

"Actually, it's because of your qualms, that you're an idiot," said Blue. "What," she questioned. "Military rules," Blue stated, "What happens when you show an enemy mercy?"

"They'll leave, heal, then turn around and show you none in return," she replied, "Or worse, kill your brothers and sisters." "And if the higher ups know it's you that allowed this, then that's treason. People can get executed for doing shit like that. So what's the problem?"

"I doubt you'd understand," she stated. "You're built to kill. To not have any qualms." "You're right. Being a good person has been mathematic, not moral. Yet if it wasn't for my horns, I could blend in very well." "What uh…" she gestured his food, "Whatchya doin' there?"

His hands have been mildly busy this entire time. One thing in particular being a single napkin, and various packets and things opened and ready.

"I've been learning," said Blue, "And for reasons I can never explain, my chaotic emotional state washes away when I engage in conversing with my group, in a Christian church. And I have learned much from my pastor. Specifically, about the seven deadly sins."

"I know of them," she stated. He took a catchup packet and dabbed it on the napkin, "Wrath." He took mustard and put it opposite of it on the bottom part, "Greed". He took some coke and set it next to wrath, "Lust." He took some French fry grease and dabbed it next to greed "Envy."

He did that until seven stains were on the napkin and then stated, "What you see are not amazing sins, just the easiest to get addicted to. Really, if you govern yourself by your own set of rules, you're fine. If you otherwise have your priorities in order, your fine. But you're right in thinking that doing good deeds doesn't counter-act anything. The world, and thusly you, are imperfect by design. It's all built this way for a reason. So we seek out God to fill the void, which is why nations separated by water, were surprised at one point, to realize that everyone else had the same ideas. The search for God."

"So are you saying that no stain is worse than the other," she questioned. "Not really," he stated, "They're all stains, and we're dirty from birth. That shit's not new. So we talk to our big father, say we're sorry and to clean us, and he does. Every single time. Which is why I still work for Waller and kill sometimes, and sleep like a baby nowadays. Which why my life in service of the butchers-"

He turned his head suddenly, "I mean scientists." He faced her again, "I sleep easier and easier every night. I honestly believe that sometimes when I talk to god, it's like my spirit gets a big hug. Under no circumstances am I supposed to be half this sane."

She paused to think about it more. Then Blue said, "I don't care what Bruce thinks. You did the right thing. So if you don't indulge too much, you're perfect. Don't worry what other people think."

He pushed the napkin to her, then began eating his burger. She started chuckling then. And then she started laughing. "Wow," she chuckled, "I'm getting spiritual advice from a reforming robot. And yet, why do I believe you?" "Because you know I'm sincere."

She nodded, "I believe it. And I honestly feel better. That was a real straightforward course on the major sins." "Well there you go. You can use that in the future."

"Ya know what," she questioned, pulling the napkin closer, "I'm gonna frame this. This does make for a good story." "So you feeling better?" "I do," she nodded, "That's the surprising thing. You really got to me here."

Blue paused, staring at her. He swallowed his food and said, "I really do like you Kate. Bruce told me about you. Your parents died too. You chose the militant way, him the…" He narrowed one eye, "Pacifist? That doesn't make sense though."

She chuckled, "I know, right?" "But you're a good person who concentrates on virtue and justice above all else, and believe me," Blue began, then narrowing his eyes angrily, "There's a black site somewhere in Texas filled with forty mutilated corpses that _tells you_ that I know the difference between the good people, verses the bad."

She raised a brow, "Graphic." Blue shifted in his seat suddenly when there was a buzzing noise. He pulled out his phone and he put it on speaker.

"You're with Kate aren't you," said Bruce. "Yes actually, I found her," said Blue. "Good, is she listening?" "I am Bruce, what do you have to say," asked Kate.

There was an oddly tense pause. But then Bruce stated, "Don't make it a habit." Then he hung up. Blue actually looked at his phone and said, "That's it?"

Kate hummed. Then she said, "Well then. I guess you two really have been talking." "Yep," Blue smiled, "We still like ya." She smiled back.

Later, he was finished eating, and she gave him a hug. "All about the hugzies huh Blue," she commented. "Blame Diana. She got me hooked." She chuckled. "And I'm glad you're not a typical manhater."

"You think because I sleep with women that I need to hate men," she questioned. He paused, then replied as if it should be obvious, "Yes."

She laughed and said, "I get along with guys too Blue don't worry." He rubbed her back and said, "Good."

After that, he was gone. He was feeling quite good too. Doing good deeds really does help with his wild emotional state.

Things were slow for a few more days. But then finally, Sona sent him a video. The video showed a snowy area. A ten foot tall white wolf wrestled with a very fuzzy spiky man. Blood patches showed she'd been previously damaged. The man and she dove out of view again.

She came into view again, blocking two bluish white spears and then one hit her face. No wait, she turned her head to reveal she caught it in her teeth. She took it and threw it back, then launched into view. Then there was a pause, then nothing.

He used the application on his phone to find where hers is. Yep, she's in Canada. He told Bruce before he went flying away.

He went high, transformed, and went supersonic. He transformed back down and dug out his phone when he thought he was close. And yet, he wasn't nude, wearing a futuristic looking black suit with striped seams throughout.

He checked his phone again. He's still ten miles away. He put his phone away and ran in that direction. Soon, he'd smell blood. And then, he saw her.

She's happy and waving at him, sitting cross legged in the snow. And yet, the snow surrounding the area was distressed to even reveal the grass. Blood was everywhere.

"You got my message," she called. Blue looked around, then said, "You lost?" "Yea, well, turns out the guy can do a swivel pretty quickly," she replied, working her hand back and forth.

"And," questioned Blue. "And that was the final blow that got me down," she replied, "Turns out those spines that is his hair, can launch themselves out with quite the force."

Blue hummed, looking at the various spears littering the floor. "I get that he could throw them very well, but I didn't know about the launching mechanism," said Blue. "I figured, but my fur can _not_ deal with that."

She stiffened her hand and made a slicing motion, "My fur's good for slicing attacks, not the thin piercing kind." "But you're skin's still bio-metal, right," Blue questioned, "I can't tell with you because you're not blue." "Oh yea, I'm just mixed with a more ceramic variant. Still great, but…" She laughed, "Well, that prickly fucker he he he."

"So," Blue began, sitting in front of her, "Since this is your mission right now, what are my orders?" She pursed her lips and looked over to think, humming.

"Well I learned that his mind control method is a steady dose of visual manipulation," she stated, "And though I don't need you _now_. I'll let you handle the big guy."

"Big guy," questioned Blue, "You found number eight?" "Not really," she said, "But Juriya said the drake is in Russia and he does come over here to sneak around and occasionally take out a super."

"Who's Juriya," asked Blue. "Oh that's what number five's called." Blue tilted his head and squinted, "How do you get this information?" She laughed and said, "He's controlled. Not _mute_. He can say what he's not obligated to keep secret."

"Okay," she stood up, "I need to hunt for food and get my blood level up. I'll hunt Juriya further and find his base. He's not far and I got his scent." She pointed at him, "You go home, but call your on-call psychic John and tell him to get ready. I'll need him to bust him out pretty soon." "Understood."

And there she goes again. Already packed up earlier, it was the same image of her nude self with a backpack, racing off into the woods. Now he went back.

Bruce was outside waiting for him when he returned. "You found the other?" "She got into a fight with number five," Blue replied, "She might've lost on purpose, because now she has a scent and five is most likely operating on a return order now." "So she'll find the lair," said Bruce, "This is good."

"She also wants John on standby when she does, because we're gonna bust him out," said Blue, "Could you do that please." "Don't even need to ask," said Bruce, "I already notified the tower that your friend is getting closer. I'll tell John to be on standby."

Blue's brows raised, "Oh wow, thank you Bruce." "No problems." Then Bruce pointed, "How did you like your suit?" Blue felt himself, "It is incredibly effective. I was worried that this fancy looking thing would tear." "Wasn't built to tear," said Bruce. Then he gestured, "Come on inside."

 **Chapter 14 – Family Business**

The team was mobilized. The Justice League got involved in this as well. Blue would actually feel touched if it was simply their dedication to him. But it's not just for him. There's a need to do this because these super slave assassins are extremely dangerous and extremely well trained. And worst of all, _used_ by not legal matters. It's like a supervillain getting their hands on a nuke, that _cannot happen_.

Blue was almost insulted though, when Batman turned to him and said, "You're not going." Blue lowered a brow, "Why the hell not?" "No offense, but you're still raw. When you see any of the scientists, you won't _hesitate_ to torture them to death."

Blue glanced to the side. Then he looked at Batman, "Agreed." "Just don't worry about it," said Batman, "I'll even tell mister five that you called this one in yourself." "Very well."

Batman left. Alfred was behind him, and he said, "I assume you are still going?" "I think so," said Blue, "I won't hurry, but at the very least, I feel I must be present when it's all finished." "That's alright sir. I do hope you don't feel too bummed about not being invited to this party." "I get it," said Blue, "Just the thought of those scientists enrages me beyond rational thought. Batman is very astute." "Well, he has to be."

In any case, Blue later put on his coat. He looked himself in a mirror. He didn't know if this was his personal uniform, or just a fancy coat used in a formal ball. He likes it though. He forgot to ask who exactly designed this. But no matter.

He didn't transform. He just flew normally. He's still fairly fast, but he'll get there in about three hours. He arrived when it was all over. Local authorities were already there, loading up scientists.

Yep, he still hates them. Even more when he understands that the project is old. Wouldn't be surprised it number five is in his fifties. And enslaved the entire time.

He stayed far, his eyes on max zoom. About fifteen times though. It's better in dragon form. And up in this tree, he could see everything. It's built into a hill, and down. He's unaware of the size of the facility because thermals also is blocked by the sheer amounts of stone and snow.

He saw the distinctive people, John and Superman. Batman's jet was over there, but Batman talked with a clothed Sona this time, and some guy in a long red robe and long white spiky hair. Number five.

But then, Sona turned up her nose. Blue just realized he _is_ upwind. Sure enough, she looked over, and waved at him, a big grin on her face. Five looked too. He too waved.

Blue raised a hand and waved as well. And then five sprinted towards him. Okay then. Guess we're talking now.

Blue hopped off of his tree, slammed into the ground, then walked towards them. and here came five. His stomach said he was very fit, and his face said he was in mid twenties. But he had a red fiery aesthetic robe set, with black pants, and those Japanese wooden sandals. Except these versions are metal.

He saw the lowered brow Blue had on his face and gestured himself, "Recognize the look?" "I know I've seen it before," said Blue, "On an anime with ninjas."

"Naruto," five nodded, "It's where my look came from. I'm Juriya." "Oh yea, the old sage guy. Interesting. Also, you seem rather light hearted."

"Oh these are _Canadian_ illegal peoples," said Juriya, "They're generally nicer. So as long as I play ball and give them no problems, they supply me with vanity things like online TV, these clothes, video games, and all the Anime I can watch. It was actually not a bad deal, considering."

Blue raised his brows, "Should we not have rescued you?" "Oh no no no," Juriya shook his head and waved his hands, "You did _very well_ , thank you. The key word 'considering', I said because I still kill all sorts of people, half of whom were like, just kids, various other people who didn't know anything. They're still sick fuckers, they're just…not as horny for torture as Americans." "I see."

"Good job on the cavalry by the way," said Sona, who leaned smugly against a tree, "You sent the full spread." "Well I told two people," said Blue. "And _they_ told two people," nodded Juriya with a chuckle, "I get it."

"Well it's your first day free, what do you plan to do," asked Blue. "Oh I'm chillin with my younger sister Sona here," said Juriya, gesturing her. But then he gestured Blue, "Or, older sister to you."

"Are you going hunting," asked Blue. "Yep, we're gonna see about number eight," she said. Blue looked almost sad, "Are you sure you don't want to take another minute or two to chill out or something?"

Juriya swatted dismissively, "Psha I'm already plenty chill. I'm just eager to perform a mission without a scientists input for once." "I get it," nodded Blue, "I recently experienced this liberating feeling myself." "Yea it's good stuff. By the way, can I sample you?"

Blue lowered a brow, "I'm not edible." The other two laughed. Then Juriya said, "No, I mean can I play with your wings?" "Sure, if I can rub your head." "Yes you may."

So while Juriya stretched and contracted and felt of a wing, Blue reached over and rubbed his head. And Blue already said, "Fascinating. I expected it to be spiny."

Juriya laughed and said, "I know, right? Everyone's always so surprised. But it's the same technique as you Blue. Except further enhanced now that I've been updated with the bio-metal system. But yea, at my will, they stiffen, and I can grow more at will to literally cover my entire backside with spears."

"That sounds like a magnificent defense," said Blue, "Sona expressed her distaste for your spears launching off of your back like a shotgun. I understand this is how you defeated her the first time."

"Oh yea," Juriya said with a mild wince, "I am sorry about that by the way. Under orders, you know." "Of course," Both she and Blue agreed.

"Well anyway," Juriya said later, "Thank you for that, you are _gorgeous_ by the way. But now little sis and I are going to frolic and feast, and frolic some more, and even get into a big fight or two." "Yea he promised me a good time," she chuckled.

"Lucky," said Blue, "I have homework to do." Juriya chuckled and said, "Well hey that's important too." "But you're overdue for a party," Blue patted his shoulder, "Have fun. I hope we'll get to know each other some time." "Oh we will little bro, we will."

And with that, they were gone. When they were, he heard Batman say," I thought I told you to stay. Blue said, "You told me not to get involved. I just glided in and got here recently."

"Very well." Batman turned around and said, "Come on. I'll fly you back." "Understood."

Superman saw Blue, but asked where the other two are. Blue mentioned a word "frolic" was involved. Superman smirked, but also looked confused. But he just settled with, "Okay then."

Later, Blue was in the batwing and they were headed back. "How was it in there," asked Blue. "Clean," said Batman, "It has a research facility, but it's built like a forward operating base." "I see."

There was a pause. Then Blue said, "Juriya seems fun." "I noticed. And he was very grateful for the help." "Yes, he told me as well." "They hunting for the others?" "They say they might know where number eight is. He's based out of Russia." "I see."

They came back. Then it was just another day at the mansion. He kept his phone handy and watched the news. As the days would go by, he'd occasionally see a big issue in Metropolis. But it was dealt with by Cyborg, Starfire, and Supergirl.

He doesn't know Supergirl personally. He's heard she's new and is named Kara, but that's about it. All he knew about her right now is she looked quite huggable.

Waller would call again. She wanted him to track Cheetah. All she did was give a location and a time. He said okay.

He brought the usual. He didn't plan on dragon mode. He rarely ever does. Took his revolver for utility purposes. Batman took his killing bullets, but replaced them with all sorts of neat things. Even showed Blue how to make them. So he had a little short-circuit type one, a trank type, a digital tag, an analog scent tag, and a little flare/flash bang one. Very temporary, but very bright. He had one of each port of the drum of his gun, except for the flare, because he can just heat breath into the sky for that.

He never gets to use the gun either, so he's itching for the opportunity. It's like his own version of a utility belt. Then there are the full-body cuffs Bruce ordered for him, then his phone, a credit card, and empty space for his coat, pants and boots.

Blue made it to the location. He's down south about a hundred and fifty miles. She said track, so she found the police there, who knew he was coming. They let him in. He looked around until he smelled animal.

The cops found it strange sometimes when he got on his hands and knees and looked like he was praying. What he's really doing, is smelling. She was precise in her thievery, but her hands and feet still need to touch ground.

So once he got her scent, he tracked outside, and down the road. And then he went across the road, and into the woodland area, then across another road.

He followed and followed and followed until finally, at fifty miles, the trail was lost. The tracks where her smell stopped was a long deep indention. Two of them, parallel. A helicopter. He called Waller.

"You lost her," Waller questioned. "If you can track my location, I can at least show you the precise location where a hilo picked her up." "I see. Stand by."

So he did, just standing there. Fifteen minutes passed. She called back and said, "That hilo is registered out of Georgetown." "I'm actually curious how you found that out," said Blue. "Government stuff," Waller replied, "You could too if you went full time." "I know."

"Anyway, we are tracking it heading that way now," said Waller, "Go on and see what you can find." "How far behind am I? Like if I find Cheetah herself?" "Then you hold her for us," she replied, "And if you hurry, you might catch up to her." "Understood. Out."

He flew off. He put some effort into it, but didn't transform. He'll be much faster than a helicopter still. And just in case, he pulled out his gun, and turned the drum so he'll shoot the trank first.

Later, he landed near a particular dark red helicopter. He landed quickly and startled a pilot who was still outside. "Hey, who are you," the man shouted. Blue responded.

Once snoozing via a drank in his chest, Blue dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a box. His nose picked her up already, but he focused on pulling out another trank and putting it in the empty slot and resetting the drum the same way.

Now he headed off. He leaped off the building, which was five stories tall. He took another minute to circle the place to see which door she came out of, found it, then followed. The smell is much stronger now that he's closer. In fact, he smells her in the air. He has a full trail now.

He jogged, then ran, and went faster until he finally was upon her and she yowled when she was tackled to the ground. He pinned her securely and pulled out the cuffs from his bag to secure her wrists and feet behind her.

"You're too late," she growled, "The reactant is long gone by now." "Reactant you say," said Blue, "Okay." He turned her over to show her lovely yellow belly, contrasted by the brown fur.

Her fur is short, so he could see a fit belly, nice soft boobs, and how the yellow tapers between the legs like it's a bathing suit.

"Hey, you're that _kid_ ," she stated. He looked up at her, "You know me?" "Yea, you're Wonder Woman's new pet." "Is that what they say," Blue questioned casually.

"Yea we do," she smirked. Blue shrugged, "I like being her pet. She's real nice to me." She wondered about that response.

He started rubbing her up and down. "Uh, what are you doing," she asked, struggling. "Girls are quite attackable when they're tied up." "You sick bastard," she growled, "So what, you're gonna rape me?"

"Well, I would," said Blue, "But you're not a psychopath that I'm aware of. You're just troubled. Plus I believe a the methods of genetic splicing that created me, initially came from you. I'm honestly sorry to hear that you have money troubles. Tells me that you haven't received copywrites, or the equivalent. So I'm just gonna rub on ya because you're an adorable captured girl."

"I said hold her, not molest her," said Waller in his ear, "No matter, we're on our way to your location."

She growled as he squeezed and rubbed weak spots. Why do you cringe," questioned Blue, "I remember being under the power of men and women." "Oh yea," she questioned, "Don't like it do ya."

"I was savagely ripped apart and put back together on a daily basis," said Blue, "My regeneration only allowed them to test more drastic genetic measures just to see if my body can repair itself. That was my childhood. Worst case scenario, they have to scrap another model, and just make another, better one. Fate chose I would survive and be put to work."

Blue looked up irritably at her surprised and fearful eyes as he said to her, "All that happens to you girls is getting _laid_." He went back to rubbing, "And you spoiled bitches still complain ten times as hard."

She was quieter from then on. As his workings got a little more intimate, so to speak, she started to make pleasure noises and even climaxed. But ten minutes later, police arrived.

They traded cuffs and she was hauled off into an armored vehicle. Once they were gone, Blue question, "I have a request for information." "All you need to know, is that your deadbeat father has involved himself with some nefarious characters and they're piecing together a pretty big scheme."

"Anything I need to do," asked Blue. "Not unless you can convince him out of it." "Odds don't look good," Blue replied. "Then you're doing what I want already and that works for me. Good job on catching up to her." "Thank you." "I'll let you know when there is another mission. Over and out."

He went back home and put away his ear piece and everything. Then later he told Bruce that Luthor's still doing things. Just caught Cheetah who apparently stole a 'reactant'." "I'm investigating that as well," said Bruce, "Reactant you said?"

"Any ideas," asked Blue. "Depends on what it is," Bruce replied, "I can piece together what she stole, but it will still have several applications." "Hm, oh well."

"Waller still keeping her information," questioned Bruce. Blue shrugged, "I'm still keeping my distance too." Bruce nodded. Then he turned around and walked off while saying, "Oh well. Don't worry about it."

Blue went back to studies, but also wanted to be a bit more proactive in current events. Bruce said he's still too young to be doing this, but Blue protested he's a professional. Bruce though, just plain admitted that he's afraid Blue will make a wrong move somewhere down the line. Again, the emotion problem. Blue agreed and didn't question further.

At least he'll be more informed. Trackers on Sona and Joriya showed them moving very quickly. They stopped at an eatery once, then went for a run. They could easily take a bus or something, but they just like being outdoors it seemed. And they're headed their direction. Not here specifically, but there's Europe across the ocean.

For parts of the day, they'd check up on that, to find them well in the ocean and still going. They didn't focus on that. Bruce had things to do and so did Blue.

Up in his room, he watered his plants. He did get that other bonsai tree. Larger too. He noticed he had a package here though. He opened the little box to show a solar panel with the Superman logo on it. Awesome. Here it is.

He'll have to thank him next time he sees him. But for now, there's plenty of homework, and then help Alfred with cooking. Or more accurately, try out the new stuff on that cook book and have Alfred quality check.

Today it was African style. Blue doesn't know how he feels about the spicy stuff. It's a different kind of hot and has a distinct flavor. But oh well. He's cooking it, so he'll eat it.

They took it down to Bruce, who was busy at his computer this time. Then the three made a toast for a good week, and then dug in. Bruce liked it, but Blue just swiveled his hand and said, "Eh." He thinks next time he'll cook Asian style. He's always up for some good sweet&sour somethings.

Another thing he wanted to check up on was Louis. Because he has her number, he texted her that Superman seems to be doing good. But how are things going? She replied pretty quickly that they're doing well.

Good. There's not much to worry about it seems. He can focus on his work.

Days would pass and nothing happened. But Bruce went to a party. Only this time, Blue came along. Blue felt confident enough with a crowd like this and Bruce figured as much. Also, look at the young lady who will be accompanying them, and wearing a revealing green silk dress showing one leg, and having a deep V.

Diana's going with Bruce. "Oh nice," smiled Blue, "It's about time Bruce got a date. Maybe he'll get lucky, right Diana? Wink wink, nudge, nudge, that sort of thing?"

Diana laughed and Bruce bopped his shoulder and complained, "This isn't that kind of date. And you are watching too much of that 'Anime'." "Actually it's because I'm a teenager and soon to be an uncontrollable sex hound, but I'm good for now," Blue replied flatly. Diana laughed harder. Bruce just looked worried about him.

Anyway, it's time to go, and Alfred took them in a limo. Bruce owns it, naturally. And when they pulled up to the Opra hall, Alfred pulled right up front.

The news was here, and they were excited to see Bruce. But where Bruce is a regular, Blue is not. Now he's _here_ at a party. And there's Loius there representing her own news channel. Blue approached her.

"Oh Blue," she called. "Hey there Louis," smiled Blue, shaking her hand, "I remember you." She pointed at him and joked, "I remember you too. It's weird. So tell me, is this your first official party?" "It is."

"And are you domesticated enough," she teased. "Probably. I'm still working on my social skills and why I should care." She chuckled and said, "Well good luck buddy." "You too on your reporting, buddy," he waved as he continued on.

Once inside, this was a fairly crowded, large building with a booze bar, and several hallways, those straight ahead going to the seating areas. They checked in at the front desk.

While Bruce checked him in, Blue looked around. Lots of red and white, with gold accents. A lovely glass and/or crystal chandelier above. A wonderful tactical maneuver if it came to it. Don't know why he just thought of that. Oh well.

"And is Blue able to perform today," questioned the one guy. "I believe he is," said Bruce. But Blue looked around, "What."

Diana giggled at his reaction. "I have your guitar and I heard you practicing a song that the orchestra can play with," said Bruce, "But only if you don't have stage fright." "I don't," said Blue, "And honestly, that sounds interesting. I'll do it." "Very well then," said the older and balding ticket man.

They walked in and Diana giggled. "Sorry for the ruse, Blue," said Diana, "But I thought it would surprise you, which would be funny." "I was not expecting this, that is true," said Blue.

They would be seated first. They were high in the balcony. Front row. It would take almost an hour, but at least they saw the band set up, play practice notes, and then get ready for the conductor. Then finally, they played.

During the music, Diana enjoyed it, but she also enjoyed Blue's mind going. She could see what he's thinking because as Blue's watching, music courses filled his mind and she watched his fingers make rhythmic gestures. Bruce glanced at her, to see her looking at him, and smiled before watching the music.

The music was lovely. Blue enjoyed it, especially the complexity of it. Couldn't quite get all the components of it yet. But it was just another orchestral piece.

That song was done. Then they would play another, and then another. But then, they announced a harder piece. Rock music based. Stated the name, and Blue knew this was his time to go up there. A black electric guitar was brought up on stage.

"You're up buddy," Diana clapped, "Woo!" Blue stood up, carefully leaped off the floor and the brass guard rail, and spread his wings to glide down. Noises came from the interested and surprised crowd below.

He landed gracefully and walked over to take the guitar from the man, who promptly left the stage. Then Blue turned to the crowd, and then looked to the conductor.

The conductor was a somewhat young man with full black hair parted to one side. The two locked eyes a moment, then he nodded and looked to the band hand and wand raised. Blue looked to the audience and began to play.

This was a harmonized version of a popular rock song Blue was learning. It's believable that someone made a larger piece out of it. But he closed his eye and allowed himself to be swept away by the rhythm. Guess he doesn't have stage fright after all. Almost wondered if he developed it, considering how comfortable he's been lately.

Some parts were kind of fast, other parts of really fast, and he didn't expect there to be a choir singing with his guitar solo portion, which was _amazing_. He was actually enjoying himself.

Soon though, and Blue thought too soon, the song had ended. The crowd cheered. The conductor bowed to them. He looked at the conductor, who smiled and ushered him to do the same.

Blue pretended a little more confusion than he had, trying out this "bowing" thing. Then someone came up to take the guitar and Blue left the stage. He thought of flying back up, but the floor probably give under the foot jerk. So he folded his wings over his shoulders again, and just go up the old fashioned way, to receive a big hug from Diana when he arrived.

Blue and the others would stay a little while to mingle with the crowd. A little bombarding, but he was fine. But they _loved_ his work in that guitar. Not any exaggerated head jerks or whatever kids do nowadays. It was perfect. Blue was genuinely pleased to hear it. But then he looked up to his two people and said, "I'm hungry." The crowd found that funny.

Alfred picked them up later on, and they went by a fast food place for burgers. Then it was back to the mansion. Diana would leave, but she gave him a hug and said she _loved_ that song very much.

"Thank you Diana, I really did enjoy it," said Blue, "I didn't play the song expecting it to sound like that." "Yea Bruce was wondering if he should do it, but he called it in just in case."

"You going home now," asked Blue, "Yep." He looked at Bruce, "Well you've hugged me enough tonight. Maybe you should make up for it with Bruce there."

Diana giggled and Bruce said irritably, "Would you stop trying to push relationships on us?" "So does that mean you don't want to hug me," mocked Diana, wiggling her shoulders cutely.

Bruce looked between them and said, "I don't have to be ganged up on." He turned and walked, "I'm going inside." Diana giggled again when he was gone, "It's so fun to tease him."

Blue turned, "Hey Alfred, I tried." "Hey we'll get 'em sir," said Alfred with a thumbs-up. "I can take care of myself thank you very much," said Bruce. "Yea so can I, yet look at me," said Blue, "I need constant psychological validations." "Noted," called Bruce, "Don't care." He disappeared the rest of the way into the mansion.

 **Chapter 15 – Attack on Metropolis.**

Weeks went by. Blue wished he could talk to Sara and Juriya, but they don't have satellite phones. Might even be compromising if they're being real secretive. But he trusted them to call him if they need him. Or if they're back and want to say hi all the same.

He seeks companionship now. Interesting. To a very small degree, but he notices it. things are going well it seems. Even for the Joker, who apparently was busted out of the asylum again.

Blue looked again and hummed in question. Apparently an undercover team was sent in to take him away, and one of the muscle people was a grey hulking figure. Grundy? Is that really him?"

Blue found Bruce down in the bat cave, "Bruce, you seeing this?" "I am," he stated, watching the same channel on the batcomputer. "And did I just see Solomon Grundy involved," Blue asked. "You did."

"I can scarcely imagine why anyone would bust him out," said Blue. "Neither do I," Bruce agreed. "He's not a team player," Blue stated. "I know." Blue hummed.

"I know what the plan is," said Blue. "You have anything to do with it," asked Bruce. "Negative," said Blue, "I just know what Joker is about. They're doing what I did once." "They're just inviting him to the party," said Bruce.

"They're gonna give him something," said Blue, "It's gonna be mean, and dangerous, and he'll just go off to do his thing while, I guess the chaos distracts from whatever real plan they have."

"That's an excellent theory," said Bruce. "Ya know, can't Cyborg see everything, technically," asked Blue, "This could be really easy." "He can, but in short doses," said Bruce, "People already ask questions about him. Government people."

Blue grumbled and said, "Well I sure hope the government doesn't get in the way of national security. Stupid people." "People are often threatened by others more powerful than they are." "Yea that's true," Blue agreed.

They kept watch on the news, but there was nothing else. For two days, they did their own thing until one day Blue got a call. It's Sona.

"Hey little buddy, what's up," stated a young man on the phone. Blue paused. Then he said, "I want to say Juriya, but phones have a funny way of translating voice quality."

"Yea you do sound slightly different yourself," said Juriya, "Hey, listen, you're about to pick up our signal pretty soon, and when you do, just know that we're following something big headed your way. We're about ten miles behind." "Understood." "Well that's it for now. See ya in a few." He hung up.

Blue told Bruce. Bruce got ready. And he told the league that something was heading for the city. He didn't know what. Blue headed out as well. But before he left, Batman told him to take an ear piece with him.

Blue just took his under suit and backpack. He headed to the edge of the city and waited. He looked at his phone.

Almost an hour passed before it blipped on it's ¾ of the way here. Okay. And they're headed towards… a bit to his right. He adjusted position.

Elsewhere, at a public beach, a rock formation came out from the water. It was large. It came closer and more of it showed. Then more and more until finally, a grey stony head could be made out. It rose further to show huge front claws and those large back legs supported the entire frame of this massive armadillo looking thing.

"Hera," said Diana, near Blue, "He's a big one." "Number eight," said Blue, "Drake. Very strong metal body and weighing in upwards of fourteen tons."

"Well, there's another," said Diana, "What do you want to do?" "I want John to get over here and un-fuck his brain," said Blue, "And I would love to say hi. Just watch a moment." "Very well."

The huge beast lumbered up the beach, but then a large blue dragon grew in size as it landed. Then it asked, "Method of control?" … no answer. "Total black-out huh," said Blue, "Very well." He took a martial arts stance.

The beast charged Blue. Blue hunched low. Then, suddenly, he ripped the ground apart as his feet _and_ his wings propelled him forward. Blue then planted both feet into the ground so hard the ground shattered and dirt went everywhere as his wings flapped and he gripped the things head flipping it backwards, and planting it upside down.

Blue was noticeably only two thirds its size, and those large claws were around his pack and ripping through the webbing of his wings, which ran down almost to the pelvis. But Blue didn't flap. He just laid there calmly.

The beast tried rolling over, but a kick from one of Blue's legs stopped that. Couldn't stop it when the beast lurched its thick spiky tail and entire hind end to flip backwards and plant blue on the ground. He lifted those claws and threatened to punch into Blue's hide, but with all four limbs, Blue kicked.

The beast went sailing into the sky a hundred meters. Then Blue breathed in, orange fire building in his mouth. Then with a loud roar, he sent a huge plume of it into the beast as it came down.

Of course, that won't give any real force to stop his landing, but Blue knew this, jumping out of the way before he landed. Then Blue was right on him again, giving powerful jabs with his claws into its skull. It swatted, but Blue leaped back. But then the beast lunged at Blue.

Surprisingly fast for its size, but Blue knew his stats, more or less. Drake's a superbeast just like him, and built for strength and durability.

It roared at Blue in a deep monstrous roar, and Blue did one right back. Then the beast now stood up and took an interesting stance. Blue charged it and the beast struck. Blue struck that fist, then the other as it swung, then gave it a pop in the jaw. Drake swatted again, and Blue ducked to let the swing pass, grabbed that claw with both of his, then with all his strength, twisted and even did a flip himself to make the big beast slam into the ground on his back again.

People were safely at the city limits while Blue kept it there on the beach more or less. And they saw the most interesting monster mash/martial arts beast competition they've ever seen. Many already had their cell phones out and filming this.

"Blue, I'm sorry, but somebody psychically blocked him," said John, "Well unless we can get that shit undone, he will _never stop_ ," thought Blue back to him, "He's a superbeast like me, except tougher. It regenerates like me."

"But its stamina is not endless," said John. "Neither is mine," said Blue, "But I can probably outlast him. I'm currently fed while he's got an ocean swim over with and now this. Also, Have Diana or Cyborg check the rest of the city, because this is too blunt and stupidly planned to make any logical sense. This is a distraction."

"Agreed," said John as he came around and popped Drake hard in the side of the head. The tail came swinging by. John just went intangible and let it pass while Blue lunged into the tail and started pulling him back into the beach.

Drake fought, but John gave a two handed uppercut to his jaw and that strike lifted Drake into the air. Blue plunged his feet into the sand and roared as he shot into the water with him.

But in Blue's mind, he heard, "That's why Superman and the others are waiting." "Excellent."

Blue's fight was lasting a long time. He was even panting a little. Drake seemed determined to make it to the city though, but Blue wasn't having it. But then, here came another roar.

Everyone looked to see a huge white wolf and a spiky man in robes making a stance, yanking off two spikes, and spinning them like batons as he shouted, "What's up Drake! Don't worry! We're here to save the day!"

In an instant, those two spears were inside the eyes of Drake. It was so fast that even Blue barely saw it coming. Drake reared back and yanked them out. But those weren't out one instant before Blue had already spun around as fast as he could, then kicked his tail to give it that extra boost to strike its nose with the mace end.

The thunderous sound was loud and Drake was sent rolling fifty meters down the beach. Blue charged him again and so did Juriya.

But Sona on the other hand, transformed down to her usual naked self and hooted, "Wooo! That's always a long swim. Hey there John. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Sona," John replied. "By the way, you know a good burger joint close by," she asked, "I am starving." "There are shops close by I'm sure," said John, "The beach makes for good business." "Okay good," she trotted off, "Keep him busy for me guys."

John looked towards the fight, "Can do." He already saw Diana charge in and plant a sword into Drake's throat as Juriya stabbed his spears into Drake's softer stomach. Blue was on grappling duty, yanking at one arm, and pinning one leg with his. Then John shot into the mix and drop-kicked him.

Elsewhere, Louis Lane heard what was going on out there when she got a call and was immediately dressed and out the door. But she came face to face with a white face, red libs, and a huge grin. Then there was a gunshot.

Loius was on the ground, in pain, and with a bloody spot spreading around her stomach. "Hooo hoo hoo hoo hoooo," hooted Joker in laughter. He was in a business suit and a brown fedora, as well as a camera on his chest.

"This just in," he began, as he passed around the room, "The Joker kills Louis Lane and Superman lets it happen." He spun around, "At least, that's what it would've said if whatever happened with you played out. Somebody pulled a prank on me… you… them…"

He scratched his head with his gun and said, "Who was the joke on again?" He shook his head and paced some more, "Oh well, anyway, there were jokes going around, I was involved, it was a riot. Honestly, when I find out who did it, I might just give them a pat on the back."

Louis looked at his phone and selected the name Blue, and called him. She had no other number. Superman has no phone in his suit, but Blue at least has his in his backpack. If she can at least try, then maybe something will happen.

The Joker then went to her to kneel down and take her picture of her pained, teary eyed face. She kept the phone face down so he wouldn't see.

"Now I'm gonna play a joke of my own," said the Joker, "And a lot of people are going to notice." Joker hooted in laughter as he unbuttoned her shirt and her pants and began to strip her.

"Hera," Diana said in surprise, "His armor is possibly tougher than yours Blue. If you remember the description, you should know that by now," Blue replied. "I do. And as for his mental state, has he given any indication that he's in there?"

"Oh he's in there alright," said Juriya as he threw more spears at him, "He's just got a psychic shell and a no-talking order." "Standard information black-out," said Blue.

"Well we already know this is a distraction," called Juriya to Drake as Drake was getting up, fully healed again, and facing off with them. "So the real question is," Juriya called out, "Can anybody _else_ see me from those eyes right now?"

"Cyborg," they heard John say over the radio, "Are there anymore crimes being reported?" "Nothing yet," came his response, "Either everyone's so focused on this, or they're sneaking around somewhere."

Batman was wondering about this. But then the tap he has on his phone, he just noticed has been going off. He went ahead and answered it. But all he did was hear a woman breathing a ragged breath, and the distinctive sound of Jokers hooting laughter as he did naughty things. And the caller is Louis Lane.

Batman literally gasped. Then he called Superman over the comms and told him to head on over to Louis's house. The Joker's there.

Blue heard this, and was instantly torn between tasks. "Blue," shouted Diana as she struck one of Drakes legs with her sword, "We can't deal with that. Stay here."

So he did, regretting the fact that he never bothered to go tracking the Joker's path while there was still a trail of some kind. But he had an idea.

He fought with Drake and called, "Juriya, on me." Juriya was up on his back and called out, "What is it buddy." "Go get Sona and tell her there is a mission that needs to get done no matter what anyone else says," "Uh… does everyone know this?"

"Yes," said Blue, "Joker's torturing Superman's girlfriend." "Whoa that's heavy," said Juriya, "Even for him, whoa!"

Both got knocked back when Blue got clawed by both hands. Diana and John were on him though and staggered him back.

"No it's fucking not," growled Blue, "Superman's a _pussy_. So get Sona instead. Go to the southern center of the city. Track him, find him, _kill him_."

"Oh shit, you got it man," said Juriya. He shot off and Blue got off his back and lunged at Drake again.

Elsewhere, Joker was taking nude photos of Louis. "Yes baby, beautiful, feeling it," Joker coached as he took pictures, shifting his camera every which way. "Now show distress," he coached, "Good. Good. You're a natural baby." "Now smile."

She didn't. He hummed, "Hrmmm. Smile needs work." He began taking pictures of her again as he kept praising, "But worry not baby, you're gonna be a _star_. You have all the time in the world to practice that smile."

But then, Superman burst into the room, grabbed the Joker, and threw him against the far wall. He knelt beside Louis, but was afraid to touch her.

"Oh god, Louis," whined Superman. "Hey there soups," she greeted painfully, She lifted her phone and it showed Blue's name on it. "Would've called yours, but I figured Blue had his on. Or Batman's wire tapped his."

"It is," said Batman through the phone, "I heard it. Superman, have you killed the Joker yet?" "Not yet," Superman growled, eyes glowing red, and standing up to face the Joker. "Superman wait," called Batman, "You can't!"

"I can," said Superman as he slowly walked for the Joker. Joker, however, had gotten up and called, "En guarde," and started shooting at him. The bullets bounced off naturally. But then one punched into his chest. He was surprised, and then fell to one knee. Louis screamed.

The Joker hooted and said, "Whoopsydaisy. I guess there was a kryptonite bullet in there for some reason. Oh right, it was _given to me_. By a mister Lex Luthor."

Superman coughed up blood. "Oh dear, it seems I hit a lung," said the Joker, walking around the bed and towards him, "That's not gonna feel good rattling around in there. Sa- _wing_!"

He kicked Superman on his back and he and Louis looked at each other, now that their eyes were even. "Ooo now it's a porno shoot," giggled the Joker, "Whaddya say soups? Ya want to be a _star_?" Joker began laughing.

Batman was hurrying, already in his jet and flying over there. But he wasn't in time to stop a large white wolf from leaping off of one building and into the one Louis and Superman was into.

"Hrm," Joker questioned as he turned around to the sound of an inhuman growl. Then his face was chomped into and his skull crushed. Both Louis and Superman looked at the huge wolf, but then the wolf looked at them, winked, then leaped back out the window, with Joker still in its jaws.

Batman landed, briefly looking down to see that wolf on Joker's crushed body and just _tearing_ at the already destroyed head.

Batman went to tend to Superman and Superman protested, "No. Louis." "I got Louis already," said Batman, taking out a small gun thing and pushing it into Louis's neck. He pulled the trigger, making only a small distinct hiss.

"What are you…" Superman asked, but coughed up more blood. "I synthesized a serum from Blue's cell deep regeneration," Batman replied as he unloaded a small cartridge and loaded a green one. "We can't have the bullet inside your lung," said Superman, "I'm going to have to do something risky."

"Do what you have to do," said Superman. Batman left to the balcony and shouted, "Sona! I need you now!"

The wolf thing stopped its tearing and looked up. Then it leaped up there. so Superman explained the plan. He told the wolf as it sat down with him, that the serum is about, and that she should as eloquently and quickly as she can, rip open his chest and lung, and pluck that bullet out so he can heal him.

"What," shouted Louis, now actually sitting up and undamaged. "You got any morphine," Superman whined. But he chuckled, which immediately turned into coughing up more blood. "Hurry," Batman said.

Immediately, and in a grotesque looking manner, the wolf lurched up and punched deep into Superman's chest with one big claw from each paw. Superman screamed as he was ripped open and her eyes were wide, pausing a moment. Then she shot her claws in, pulling up a glowing green crystal, then tossing it to the side of the room. Batman immediately sprayed the healing liquid inside.

Superman was dead though by this point, taking that one last breath and his life faded. Louis almost gave into despair, but the other two were staring _intently_ at him, both holding shut the chest wound. Sure enough, that cut was sealing itself back up.

A minute passed. "How long does the serum last," asked Louis. "About two minutes," Batman replied, " _With_ blood circulation. It'll be slower with-"

Superman burst awake and breathed in deep. Then he coughed just as deeply, practically dumping a bucket of blood from his mouth. The wolf, oddly enough, pat his pack a few times and rubbed.

After a brief pause, there was a sigh of relief from the room. Then Louis whispered to Batman, "Is that a werewolf?" "Sort of," said Batman. She lowered a brow, "Is it another one of those laboratory project kinds of things?" "I'll tell you later."

Batman looked to the gestures of the wolf suddenly. She pointed to her fuzzy ear and pat Superman's back in gesture.

Batman then said over the comms, "Blue. You there?" "Yea," came a deep voice. "Did you send Sona here to kill the Joker?" "Yep. Did she succeed?" "Yes she did."

"How's the situation over there," asked John. "The Joker had a kryptonite bullet, courtesy of Lex Luthor, who is most likely here right now doing lord knows what. But don't worry. The bullet is taken out and both are recovering. And Blue?" "Yea?"

There was silence over the comms. Then, Batman said, "Thanks." "Knew you wouldn't do it," said Blue, "Pussy." Batman hummed.

But then Batman asked, "How's the situation over there?" He said that as Blue was slammed into the ground in an unconventional way. Due to his wings being shredded, Drake knew he couldn't fly. Which is why once flipped on his back, Drake just did a leap, and a twirl, and slammed Blue between the ground and that jagged metal shell, making Blue growl in pain.

"Not well," said John, "Whatever that psychic shell is made out of, I can't get past it. It's like hitting titanium." "Is there any way to stress test it," asked Batman. "Not with what I have at the moment."

"Find Luthor," Diana called, "No doubt this will keep going until whatever job they're doing is done. Don't let them leave the city! Aah!"

She put up her shield just in time to get hit by that large spiky tail of Drake's, and was sent flying into a brick building, destroying the bricks.

The search was on. Superman wanted to stay with Louis, but she protested. She's fine and Joker's _literally_ unable to continue. But then, now human in form, Sona raised her hand and said, "If it's all the same for everybody, I've got nothing going on. I could totally guard dog the shit outta her."

Superman chuckled and said to her, "I believe you, that's the thing." "That actually sounds best," said Batman, "You okay with this Louis?" "I'm for it," she replied, then lowered a brow, "If she's willing to talk."

"You work for the government don't you," Sona stated with a smile. "Worse," said Batman, "She's a reporter." "Oh god," chuckled Sona, "I think I changed my mind just now."

Well, joking aside, and apparently Louis being healthy enough to constantly seek stories. Superman and Batman had to get going.

Time passed. The battle raged on and the four of them had their end covered. Diana's hair was a mess and she was bruised a little, but she's still ready to go. John showed no damage himself.

Blue and Juriya took the most if it. Blue on defense duty and just grappled the hell out of Drake, while Juriya uses his powerful arms to jam those very sharp spears in every single opening he saw in alphabetical order.

But then, Blue threw him into the water and sent another torrent of hot fire into him. … Drake didn't come back.

"No no no," Blue suddenly said as he shot for the beast. "Uh that's probably not…" Juriya called, but too late, he dove in after him.

"Did he finally give up," Diana asked. "Giving up is not in our programming," said Juriya seriously, "Mission's over. He's leaving." He looked at Diana and said, "What happened on your end?"

"Everyone report," Diana called over comms, "Number eight is leaving. Anybody catch anything?" "I did," Cyborg replied, "A blip headed southwest, and an exhaust trail, but that was it." "Cloaking tech," said Batman, "They're gone."

"Uh, one of you guys make sure Blue doesn't get ensnared by some specialized nuclear submarine or whatever the fuck people make nowadays," said Juriya. "I will follow him," said John, going intangible and phasing in the sand and then water.

"So," Diana said, extending her hand, "Thank you for your help young warrior. I am Diana, or Woner Woman, if you prefer."

"I know you," he smiled, shaking her hand, "I'm Juriya. Or, number five, according to Blue and the scientists. I'm the first of the newest and most brutal generation. Also, I'm fifty-six."

She smirked, "I'm one hundred and twenty-seven." "Oooo," he hooted happily. He pointed at her a few times as he was saying, "You and I have a lot to talk about." He then chuckled. "You hungry," she smiled. "I was waiting for one of us to say that," he smiled.

Then he looked around to see if anybody is watching, and he pulled out a card and showed it to her. "Plus Batman gave me this card to use on anything I want." He grinned and chuckled evilly. She chuckled too.

Later, Everyone sounded off. Diana's treating the newest addition, and Louis is currently being guarded by the other one. John is still following Blue who is _not_ letting Drake get away by the way.

But Batman ordered John to order _him_ to stand down, since the salt water either washed out, or shorted out his comms.

So John talked with him telepathically again. His answer was, "Negative. Whomever's got him will never get him back. I'll do battle with him forever at the bottom of the ocean for all I care."

"He _will_ return to us," said John, "And we will be ready. And this time, with a method of freeing his mind. We need to prepare as well, and we need you."

"Negative," said Blue, "I am strong, but have no dynamic powers except for fire breath, which will not help you here."

"Batman, he's not budging," John thought to him now, "Tell him to get his ass back here anyway," Batman replied sternly, "He has two family members here to stay and they need their little brother."

So he told him. John emphasized that the fighting is done and there is no point in this anymore.

Blue fought, his mind silent. But then, in the midst, Blue froze. Drake then froze. They stared at each other a moment.

Blue hesitantly looked away. But then he huffed and swam off. Drake then turned to swim off too. Or in his case, tread the sea floor because he's so damn heavy.

John announced that he got him and they're heading back. Diana told John to tell him back, that Juriya says to show him around "the citaaaay".

Once back to shore, John came out of the water, solidified, and floated on, while glistening blue horns and cranium came out of the water. Blue coughed the water up as he walked up onto shore, and walked towards the street.

The people cheered. He didn't even shrink down yet. But he did and the people still cheered. Blue's starting to get accustomed to happy people now. So he bowed.

He tugged on John's cape and John looked to see Blue bowing. So he hesitantly did so too. This was probably a funny sight for a moment. Then they were off to do their own things.

 **Chapter 16 – The New Ones**

They'd like to think everything was wrapped up in a nice big bow, which technically it all was. But there was something they never got a hold of that left the city. So things turned out alright in the short run, but the long run's about to get a whole lot worse.

Blue was tense the entire time, his mind constantly strategizing on what they could possibly be doing that would bring supervillains together, and not destroy the world. Because they _know_ everyone wants to rule everything.

Then there was Drake. They doubt he's been treated well this entire time, and they came so close to getting him out of that. Blue did _not_ want to let go of him.

Juriya appreciated that he's so loyal to the family he's never met, but he needs to calm down. "That's what everybody's been telling me since I got out," said Blue, "How's that worked out Diana."

"Very well Blue, don't underestimate your progress," she replied, "However, have you heard about Blue's time in? He has informed us about it."

"A little," said Juriya, "He's young, and carefully sculpted by some of the greatest minds on the planet to be a _machine_. I could guess what he's about. Plus Sona filled me in on what he told her once upon a time."

"Oh we know all about that," Diana stated, "He is not shy in calling himself a robot and I've been trying to convince him to stop saying that about himself." "I'd imagine."

They sat there at the bar. There were bathing suited people taking pictures or otherwise staring at the four as they ate. Except for John, who seemed content just to sit there and listen.

"So are all of you his godfathers and mothers or is he managed by certain people," asked Juriya. "Certain people," said Diana, "But all of us are enthusiastic for the new kid."

"I like sparring with Shiera," Blue commented. "Well I don't," said Diana irritably, "You two go at it too hard." "Well I don't have to," Blue whined, "She's just very skilled for her strength and I got excited." Juriya chuckled.

They ate their fill and Juriya expressed how happy he was. "Wow I haven't fought that hard in decades," he sighed, "There's nothing like a good hit meal after all that working. Right little bro?" "Indeed."

Elsewhere, Louis and Sona were sitting at a table of their own food place, just down the road from the road block caused by Joker's body. Police were already there and getting the body out of there.

They were talking and having a good time, Louis occasionally jotting something down in her notebook. But then shiny blue eyes were in Louis's face.

Louis saw them coming, but got a little surprised when he got so close and held her hand. "Are you okay," asked Blue, "Did the healing stuff work all the way? Did you get your vitamins A through Z?"

Louis and Sona both laughed. Louis patted his cheek and said, "Yea everything's fine. and uh…" She looked confused, "Are you really that ignorant about the outside world? I thought that was common knowledge."

"I'm lyin' sort of," shrugged Blue, "I think it goes to E, but I never studied medicine." "Well I got all them vitamins and now your older sister's helping me pay for her meal she's slurping down so greedily."

Blue looked to see Sona giggling, straw in her mouth, and indeed slurping some tea. "She giggles," Juriya commented with a grin, "She knows she's a slurpin' fool." Sona nodded in agreement.

"By the way," said Blue to Sona, "I stopped to look at the body." He swirled his head around and growled an inhuman growl, teeth into fangs as he said, "Fucking _awesome job_." She gave a thumbs-up.

Blue looked straight ahead, "Fuckin' piece of shit. I almost thought he was fun at first, but he's just… Blugh."

"You're just learning this," questioned Louis, "Dude, everybody hates him. He's a monster." Then she looked over him and said, "And who might you be, with the exceptionally white hair on your head."

"Oh I'm the eldest brother," he smiled. He extended a hand, "Name's Juriya. Number five." "Number five huh," questioned Louis, "How many of you guys have you found."

"That thing was number eight," said Blue seriously, "The earth dragon. But special preparation was made for his keeping. We couldn't get him out of it. And he'll be back." "I see," said Louis, jotting that down, "And who does he work for?" "Some Russians," said Sona.

"So the Russians are involved now," asked Louis. "Well everyone is," Juriya shrugged, "I was recently busted out of my own forward base in Canada?" "Even Canada huh," questioned Louis, "Remarkable." She jotted that down.

"Incidentally…" Blue began, noticing the notes, "I know we're coming to light, but I'm unsure if feds will come see you if you talk too much."

Sona scoffed, "Let 'em. You've made yourself a poster boy, and now there's been an outright attack by the biggest of us. And he was just a distraction."

"Just for me," questioned Louis, "For the _Joker_? That's ridiculous." "We believe that you and Drake were an effort to tie everyone down enough so that a third party could get the real prize," said Blue, "A prize that we never saw, but I'm fairly certain we'll find out soon." "And who's involved in that," Louis asked as she jotted other stuff down.

"That's not for you to know," said a deep stern voice suddenly. They looked around to notice that the entire room was holding its breath. "You are already a sensitive subject yourself Blue," said Batman, "You know this. So don't start spurting off everything they say."

"I don't tell you how you do _your job_ Batman, don't tell me how to do mine," she stated. "Oooooo," Sona hooted with a grin, "Burn."

Batman ignored Sona and said, "But if you must know, the government will most likely found out before we do. Whatever happened has happened. We just need to know where and what as soon as possible."

"Okay, _that_ I can help you with," said Louis, "I got a camera and a microphone, and an entire news station to run my big mouth on. You want the word to get out? You talk to me."

"Wooo," hooted Juriya happily, shaking his head, "Spicy." He raised a hand to her and Louis high fived that hand while she said with a dangerous smirk, "You know it."

"In any case, we have to go," said Batman, "Are you staying with her Sona?" "I'm not sure," said Sona, looking at Louis, "Are you getting police protection or something?"

"I _got_ protection," said Louis, who then said quieter and looked away, "And the name of a reliable hotel since my apartment is crime town." She looked at her again, "I'll be fine."

Sona looked at Batman, "I'm going with y'all then." "Very well. Let's go."

The protection she spoke of is Superman. Apparently they're not openly involved, but the Joker knows it because Blue inadvertently opened him up to it with that skit he pulled a few months ago.

But he's out there now and is focused on her. Blue heard once that Superman can hear a particular heartbeat in an entire city. So they believed she's fine. Plus he'll come by her hotel as Clark, so he'll be _literally_ there soon.

Once out, Batman wanted to go back to Louis's apartment and he wanted Sona to tell him if somebody smells like Superman. "You mean if someone carrying some of his blood," she questioned, "I can try, but blood samples are probably in a vile or something."

"And if they are stealing stuff, can I stab," questioned Juriya, extending his silvery nail claws. "Confer with me first," said Batman, "But try not to stab if you can." "I could eat 'em," said Blue, "Nobody would ever know." "You stand elsewhere and watch us," Batman pointed at him. Sona and Juriya chuckled.

Speaking of said place, a particular EMT with this hat pulled low, yet having quite the chiseled jawline and strong body for medical personnel, knelt down to pick up and place in a bag, a bright green bullet.

Then he turned back around to the silvery blue eyes of Sona, who growled an inhuman growl at him. "Hey there," she grinned, "Her teeth all fangs." She glanced down and said, "What's that you're takin'?"

Too late to answer, because it was plucked from his hands. Blue's shiny head came up and he said quietly, "Hey Dead Shot. Waller send you?" "You know the answer to that," he replied. "Oh so that's what Dead Shot looks like," said Sona, hopping over the railing and leaving Blue there.

"If you can hear this Waller, your mission failed," said Blue. "She hears you," said Dead Shot. "Let's not make an enemy of an entity before the fact," stated Blue, "By stealing his blood and taking special Superman killing bullets."

"She says that preparation is necessary," said Dead Shot, "That if he does not turn evil, then he has nothing to fear." "And yet, it's going into _government_ custody," stated Blue, "Not _yours_. I've been a government op since I was six, I know what I'm talking about."

Meanwhile, she apparently had another person there. He looked normal and he carried a sample of Superman's blood. But when he turned the corner, he almost bumped into a black wall with eyes staring back at him.

"Well hey there Batman," Said the Australian in a fake American accent, "Nice to see you." "Uh huh."

Then Batman held up a vile with a red cotton swab in it and said, "What's this." "Uh, just a sample," said boomerang, reaching behind his back very slowly, "Don't worry about it."

"Oww," Boomerang howled suddenly, jerking that arm and noticing a long silver spear coming out from behind Batman,

Then a head poked out from behind Batman, and having a head full of white hair, and a big grin as he said, "Yoo hoo. Whatcya reachin' for back there?"

"And who the hell are you," asked Boomerang. "Blue's older brother."

He came out from behind Batman and said, "But don't be confused. He's a transforming dragon. I'm a porcupine." He admired his spear and said, "Just a humble poky person of infinite lances."

Boomerang, judging from his face, he was not impressed. Then he just said, "This city just keeps getting weirder and weirder. And why are you dressed like a Chinaman. "Hey, this is old school Japanese wear, for the most part," protested Juriya.

Meanwhile, growls from a beast was heard. They were distracted when they saw Sona use her claws to start cutting portions out of the carpet.

Boomerang was about to try something else, but then he relaxed and just shrugged at the two. "Well well, the wall says the mission is a bust. Guess I'm going home then." "Be sure that you do," Batman replied.

They rolled up the portion of the room's carpeting that dealt with Superman's blood. One detective complained that it's a crime scene and Blue told him to check the roster of EMT's who are conveniently no longer here. Criminals were here and were stealing evidence to use to kill Superman later. _They_ are stealing evidence to just burn it. In fact, watch.

Sona held out her hands over the balcony railing and Blue yelled, Blasting out a stream of hot fire. Within moments, the carpet was ashes fluttering in the breeze and Sona hooted with burnt hands, shaking them. "And here I thought your breath wasn't as strong in human form." "It's not," Blue agreed.

Well with that out of the way and everything seeming on the level, they all went home. Bruce's home, that is, and Alfred had a surprise.

He was even more surprised when the two new peoples happily came up to hug him. "I've heard so much about you," gushed Sona. "And I've heard a little about you," Juriya commented just as happily, "From her. Who heard it from Blue."

"Oh dear," Alfred stammered, "You two are certainly friendly." "Sorry to push this on you Alfred, but Blue's family's in town for the time being."

Sona backed off a step and lowered her body so she could look up at him with puppy dog eyes and said, "Oh please take care of us." "Oh yes please," Juriya mimicked. But then he pouted at her, "Wait, I can't do the puppy dog thing." "Well then leave," she stated to him, "Hey screw you."

They were both grabbed at the waist and tugged in by Blue as Blue ordered, "Stop bombarding Alfred with strange things. It's too contrasting from mine and Bruce's flatness. "Okay," both agreed.

"It's quite alright," said Alfred, "This place could use some cheering up. It'll be the first time in decades really. Now, am I assuming that the two also eat significant portions?" "More or less," said Juriya, "Though I think Blue's made out of most recent tech." "Very well," Alfred stated, "I shall adjust the grocery list."

Blue would help cook with Alfred while the two got a tour. Batman went ahead and showed them he's Bruce and the two were like, "Oh yea, that makes sense."

And the two were curious about Blue. They wanted to know his progress, and the state of things as he left them.

Bruce said Blue wiped everything clean, metaphorically speaking, because of the bodies. But he was soulless until Diana got her lasso after him. And he was _pissed_. He almost killed her. He burnt Lantern's face, scratched Superman all up. it was a big mess that day. And Blue's been miserable ever since, focusing all of his energies into seeking some form of inner peace.

Did he find it? Yes. At least, it's in process. Church and the people there help. Walks with Diana helps too.

They were satisfied with this. They even found it funny that it's been kind of a back and forth with he and Bruce. Sona knows some of it. Her friends are still fine by the way.

But Blue seems to have the same dedication to family as they do it seems. "Toilet paper," nodded Sona to Juriya. Juriya nodded at her, "Toilet paper."

"If you want my opinion," Bruce began, "Never call yourselves that again. I know it's what the scientists wanted of you, but most of them are dead."

"No offense there guy, but I'm four times your age," said Juriya, "And you can't relate to us." "No," Bruce began seriously, "But it gives me an idea when I saw the lab where you were made. Blue even gave us the tour once we calmed him down."

Juriya and she looked at each other a moment. "This includes the laboratory, the 'trophy room', and the disposal pit, which apparently they don't bother to clean that often," said Bruce.

Anyway, it was nearly time for dinner. Bruce just told him the schedule he usually keeps and otherwise just tries to help him when Blue seeks him out. He encourages them to get him out of the manor every once in a while and just help him lighten up. They agreed.

At dinner, Blue fed them Asian style dishes. "My man," laughed Juriya, "My kinda meal." "Blue has gotten very good with his cooking, so I hope you will all enjoy it," said Alfred. "If it tastes as good as it smells, I'm already happy," grinned Sona, who then panted like a dog.

"You're really dedicated to this dog thing aren't you," Juriya commented. "Well if you're not gonna play the part, then why _be one_ ," she protested. "Good point."

"And how does a porcupine act," asked Bruce with a smirk. "Well they…" Juriya began. He then tried to say something else. Everyone had bigger smirks on their face. But then Juriya picked up his silverware and said, "We _eat_. That's what we do." They had a laugh.

"And what does a dragon do," Alfred asked Blue. Blue paused, glanced left, then right. Then he said, "Well if Bruce will only invest all his money into a gold pile to put down stairs, then I'll grow big and sleep on it." They laughed.

They had good food today. Alfred decided to turn on the music to something light. Just good ambient songs. So that was nice.

Then Blue said something interesting. He said, "I've been going it over in my mind, but maybe the answer is magic." "Magic, like, they used it on him, or we could just use it ourselves," asked Sona. "Both."

"Oh dammit," growled Juriya, "Magic is kind of a non-issue usually. I think there are a couple benign magicians somewhere." "I know of one," said Bruce, "In fact, we can see her tonight after her show." "She has a show," questioned Juriya happily.

She does. They don't have tickets, but there's always some unusual seating to be acquired. Like in the upper back portion of the building where storage for extra lighting and speakers and things are located. And to make it cozy, Sona and Juriya brought popcorn and drinks they brought from somewhere else. Batman, in full uniform of course, sat there with them and snacked too, which actually was amusing to see.

This was like a circus. Zatanna is her name, and she wore a sexy tuxedo costume thing with the fish net stockings.

She'd make things fly around, make colored objects fly around and change shape, doing trippy stuff with the colors, and even did an optical illusion thing, which wasn't even that. She literally sucked the elephant into a hat, then pulled it out with her hand and looked at it, and walked around with it. Then she'd throw it in the air, and it'd poof back to normal, and on its feet.

"It's fake," complained Juriya. Sona bumped his arm with her elbow and giggled, "Shut up." "This is totally staged," Juriya continued, "Boooo." She kept chuckling.

Later, Batman's _face_ was his backstage pass. He just walked on in. And there she was, in her sexy little suit still, and sitting in front of a mirror. Flowers and pretty things decorated her area. Gifts from appreciators.

"I saw you guys up there," she said. Then she turned to look at them, "Four of you. Well there's a lawsuit." "I know every lawyer in Metropolis," said Batman. "I'm okay then," she smiled. Juriya and Sona chuckled.

"So I take it there's business you want me to do," she asked. "This involves the attack today." "Yea I was wondering if I should be there, but um…"

She picked up her phone from the table, clicked on a couple of things, then showed the monster mash clip that's apparently gone viral. "You guys handled it." She pointed to Blue, "Big fan by the way. Then again, you're the new crowd favorite." "I'm sure it's a fad," said Blue.

"So the beast was magically altered I take it," she asked. "In a way," said Bruce, "At least the mind was shelled off from our own psychic. We could not save him from his possessors."

"Possessors," she questioned. "We're slave assassins," said Sona, "Toilet paper. We're built, used, then discarded. That's our only life unless we are able to escape."

"Whoa that's heavy," she said with actual enthusiasm, "So how many of you are there?" "Well, iterations zero through four are legitimate super soldier programs," said Juriya, "I'm number five and was sold to Canadians." "Four, here," Sona raised her hand. "Number nine, here," said Blue, doing the same.

"That _thing_ was number eight," said Batman, "Russia owned. Came here to distract us." "Okay, I hear ya," she said, "I mean, next time it happens, I'll have to see about it, but it depends on what it is. Is it anything like yours though?"

"Mine," questioned Batman. "No. Blue." "R-really," questioned Sona. "I sought a way to stabilize my form so, let's say, someone doesn't pull my threads and unravel me entirely," said Blue. "I get it," said Juriya, "So who'd you find?" "Some woman named Tala."

"Tala," questioned Zatanna irritably, "How the hell did you come across her?" "It's a long story," said Blue, "And complicated. And weird. And raises too many questions."

Zatanna's brows lowered. "We already had a discussion about this," said Batman. "Okay, but I want to see what was done," she stated. They looked at Blue. Blue shrugged and took off his coat.

In taking off his coat and undoing the top portion of his stretchy suit, she saw the tattoo on his back. "Oh sonofabitch."

She punched him in the back of the head. He kept his head lowered, but turned slightly and growled at her. "Don't growl at me you little prick," she barked, "It was _you_. She told _you_ to go into that cave and fetch that magical artifact for her, and now she's stronger than ever."

"And I should feel anything about it because," questioned Blue. "Because," she questioned in outrage. "Zatanna," Batman barked, "I am unaware of magic myself. Perhaps you could enlighten all of us."

Zatanna sighed, then shrugged, "Fine. screw it. What's done is done. It's just an enhancer really. Now as for this mark. She did what she said, that's for sure. You are officially sealed in place. Of course it won't make you immortal, as I'm sure you've noticed. But anything other than standard matter won't have any effect on you. In fact, the magical energy in your body at this point has probably turned you into a magical artifact."

"That sounds…" Juriya began. He then shook his head and finished, "So incredibly cool." "I know, I was fisten to say," Sona nodded. "Do you have any major jobs for me by the way," asked Juriya, "Because I could use some magical tattoos that do… I dunno, somethin'."

"We'll see," said Zatanna irritably. "So will you help us in the next event," Batman asked. "Do I have a choice?" "Not unless you know of someone else who could help," said Batman, "Or you have no moral compass."

"Relaaax," she swatted her hand dismissively, "I'll do it. I'm just surprised about this _Tala_ business. Where is she now?" "No idea," said Blue.

"It's fine I guess," said Zatanna, "The one I'm really worried about is Faust. If I were you kid, don't go telling people you associate with magicians." Blue looked up at her, "But you seem kinda nice." "Well that's nice, but you know what I mean." "I'll be careful," Blue stated.

Later, they exited the building and Juriya said, "I'm not getting magic stuff am I." "It doesn't hurt to try," Sona soothed, patting his shoulder.

They got back to the mansion. They were given their rooms, which they loved. Nice big places. But now they were curious about Blue's room.

When they saw it, they were actually surprised. There's _stuff_ in here. And plants. He keeps flowers. Who knew.

But anyway, time to sleep in nice soft beds and later, settle into their new life, whether temporary or not.

 **Chapter 17 – Catching a Dragon**

"And it would seem that the reformed slave assassin Blue has another family member they have yet to free," said Louis Lane on the news, "But the real question is. While this was happening, what forces were at work while we were all distracted?"

"Do we have any leads on that by the way," asked Blue. "Yes," said Bruce, "The blip on our radar showed them at Lex Corp." Blue paused, then said, "I see."

But that's all that happened. For a days there was nothing. But something interesting did happen eventually.

The Justice League got a nice little show. Sona was on her own guitar, playing with Blue, and Juriya enjoyed the drums. They could play professionally too.

When they were done, there was much rejoicing. The other two loved the space station, and the people enjoyed the two newcomers.

It's been a good couple weeks since that attack on Metropolis, which left for a lot of downtime. Except for Blue, who did homework half that time. He thinks next semester, he'll cut down, since he's getting more real world stuff that needs work. Right now he's taking 36 hours. Good thing he can absorb all this information fast, or he already knows it. Otherwise it'd be impossible.

But he still had plenty of time for sparring practice, swimming, going for nights on the town, and so on. And as for combat, Batman and them reviewed more of what Juriya can do. He's got spikes everywhere. Fingers, toes, knees, elbows. Then when he "transforms", his entire back is more or less coated in even more spikes, including the back of his arms.

At first glance, his lack of transforming makes him seem like the lesser of the three. Nope, he is a precision striking assassin through and through. And those spears, or javelins, or lances –whatever he calls them –are very strong. They'll punch through just about anything, as evidence when facing Drake in the last fight.

Then there was partying afterwards. Blue's never experienced a night club before. That's a different kind of fun, with lights and bumping music and boozed up dancing.

Of course, with their regeneration rates, they never get drunk, which was a bummer. But they still danced. Even Blue.

Diana would be invited to one too some time later. On a night she wasn't busy, she partied with them and had a great time. But she couldn't get drunk either. She's technically a Greek god, and an Amazon. So in more ways than one, she's too tough for booze.

This actually sparked a competition. "No one can out drink an Amazon," scoffed Sona, "Ha! No one can out drink a super assassin." "Wanna bet," questioned Diana. "Ummmmmm," Sona hummed, rotating her head as her hand dug somewhere.

Then, Sona produced a credit card and grinned, "Yes." Daian chuckled and said, "Well bring it on then."

Now, the boys had fun at their own table, while they watched girls have a distinguished competition. Not just chugging a lot of beer. No, they had a system going where they'd progressive ingest higher proof liquor, the more they go along. With each new round of chugging, a new pair of different brand and bottles would be brought to them. They'd get ready, and then, _Go_.

"I'm enjoying myself," said Blue suddenly. "Yea I'm content too," smiled Juriya, "Also curious. Not sure if we even have a limit." "I'm not even a drinker yet," said Blue.

They had to stop eventually. Neither of them were drunk, but they're gonna have to pee big time soon. There's only so many gallons the stomachs can take. It was a draw.

Diana might not be drunk, but maybe she was buzzed. She's just a little more bubbly afterwards. Then again, they were all happy. She hugged on them and said, "You guys may not be gods, but you ought to be."

"Just wait till we find some dangerous alien booze," announced Sona proudly, "We'll drink you under the table in no time." "Fat chance."

They got back and told Bruce and Alfred the story. Bruce actually smirked and commented, "I may just ask Superman if he knows any Kryptonian brews." "Oooooo," both Sona and Juriya hooted happily. Alfred laughed.

Yep, they're having fun here. Incidentally, when Bruce was working, Alfred pulled them to the side just to thank them. Blue especially, who required the most work, ended up giving Bruce something to focus on.

But Blue is not another Robin. And that's the beauty of it. Blue isn't a part of the system. He's a Meta-creature. So Bruce doesn't have to worry over damage, or training. He's treating Blue like a _son_.

As for the other two, their young antics belay their age. Juriya himself has the most color, and he's not talking about the clothing he wears. Hard to believe he's the oldest person in this house next to Alfred. But Juriya lifted a finger to literally point out, "Children of all ages." Alfred chuckled and agreed.

"But seriously," Alfred continued, a warm smile on his face, "Wayne Manor has never been so bright." "Aw you're welcome guy," said Sona happily. "I mean, we'll probably be moving around," Juriya shrugged, "But we can visit."

"Oh I'm stayin' here," Blue raised his hand, "Bruce is my daddy and I'm sticking to it." Alfred chuckled and said, "Good. Bruce needs relationships like this."

They gave Alfred a hug and went about their business. Things seemed to be going really well. Blue even had Batman teach him how to make "healing bullets". His special regeneration fluid, in little projectile capsules. Juriya thought his idea cute.

But then, the good time came to an end when the other, scientist phone he kept, buzzed. Luthor texted, "I may require your assistance. Things are slowly getting out of hand. Can you meet me here?"

Then there was an address written down. Blue looked at the message, thinking about this. But then he texted, "Sure."

"Hey Bruce," called Blue when he got down to the batcave, "Luthor gave me an interesting message. Saying things may get out of hand and he could use my help."

"And," Bruce questioned. "Well, nothing. I just thought you'd like to know. Also, any suggestions?"

Bruce looked at him, then he turned back to his computer, "No I'll let you take the wheel this time." Blue hummed.

"What's the matter little bro," questioned Juriya with a smirk, "Not used to running your own show?" "You know I'm not," Blue replied. "So I guess the real question is, do you believe him, and/or, will you help him," Juriya questioned.

"I believe _half_ of it is true," said Blue, "The help he wants might not be the help I'm willing to give. However, there's only one way to find out."

"You gonna use yourself as bait little bro," questioned Sona, who was apparently crawling on the ceiling. She dropped down.

"Sona, you wouldn't happen to know the recipe for your smell trigger would you," Blue questioned. "Why the hell would," she began, but then her brows rose as she continued, "Oooooh as a tracking method this time. You're right in thinking I can now tell the distinct smell it makes."

She pointed to her head, "Ever since John un-fucked me, my brain actually remembers the scent, and not the crazy." She put her hand down and said, "And yes. I do. I wasn't banned from learning it. Just terrified."

Blue looked to Juriya, "How are you with ballistics?" "Oh I'm a qualified sniper," Juriya nodded, "Firearms as well. It's all the same rules. Weight, velocity, against distance with windage and gravity, and so on. Why? You want radio transmitter too?"

"Batman makes some cool bullets I never really use," said Blue. "You have a gun? What kind?" "Three fifty seven mag. Rhino revolver."

"Oh the Rhinoooo," Juriya hooted happily, "I've always liked those guns. So angular. And with the low-set barrel too."

"If you're taking your phone, we'll be able to hear the conversation unless the area's jammed," said Bruce. "Oh I'm sure it is," said Sona, "He's a genius level intellect after all."

"But all joking aside with you Blue," said Juriya seriously, "You're the youngest, wildest, and quite frankly, most traumatized of the three of us. You sure you can handle this?"

"I can handle it," said Blue casually, "I know I thought the domestication would make me weak. I can't say anything for my anger, but I can handle trauma like any of you." He shrugged, "Plus you're right behind me, so…"

"Yea you're not stayin'," chuckled Juriya. "In that case, I'm heading off." "We're right behind ya," said Sona.

So she and Bruce went to do a chemistry experiment. She knew the ingredients and what to do, and he had a full spread, so he had them on hand. The stuff was made shortly and she winced, looking to the side, "Jeez I hate that smell." "It doesn't smell to humans apparently," said Bruce. "Yea," she said uncomfortably, "That's the idea."

Blue dressed up, put a dab on his wrists and ankles and neck, and went to the location. That is to say, after he made a quick stop to put in comms from Waller, but not in his ear. He texted her what he's doing right now and she'd either enjoy this news or now.

But on to the trip. Looked to be next to some older factories. So he flew towards the black Sedan and the particular bald man, and the only one not wearing sunglasses. But all wore their black suits.

"Was almost afraid you wouldn't show," said Luthor. "It was honestly iffy. I'm basically watching you sink your own ship, so I figured you'd have no problems sinking mine."

"What you must think of me," said Luthor, almost completely without feeling. But then he said, "And I keep my business and personal life separate." "Yea I guess a government raid on your facility would've made it on the news. Incidentally, I understand there was nothing reported, because nobody cared to. Like, say, when you raided your own corporation."

"Correct," said Luthor. "I would ask what it is you stole, but I don't care unless it kills the Justice League members, who by the way-" Blue looked to the side, "Have been _super_ nice to me so far."

Blue looked to him again, "So what's this quoted 'trouble' you texted about." "Well for one thing," Luthor began, "Your little friend. I'm sure you've noticed they have a tight grip on him. What if I told you I could free him entirely?"

"I believe you _can_ , not so much that you _will_ ," said Blue. "You can trust I have no quarrels with your siblings. And not only will I free him, but I know where he is. He's not in Russia. He's in Africa. And he's not under a scientist's control. At least not a conventional one. It's Grodd."

Blue tilted his head, "He's taken an interest to us?" "Don't underestimate your design, son," said Luthor, "The genetic engineering is a combined effort for over a century, except for two closely guarded secrets."

Just then, elegant fingers were seen behind his head. The first instinct of Blue would be to immediately duck, flick his tail until he caught a leg, yank, wait for a yank on his horns or wing or something, and if not, turn around and present his claws or teeth.

But he smelled her beforehand, and he agreed to see Luthor no matter what, so he's pretty much accepting whatever scheme Luthor's doing.

He let the hands wrap around him. Sings similar to his, yet with distinctive lighter blue scales, appeared from behind him, and a soft face slit against his. He turned to look at her and she him.

He stared into her lighter blue eyes, and saw her lighter blue horns. But it's the same real dark blue hair. He could even feel her tail rubbing up his thigh.

"What, in, the world," Blue whispered. "She's just like you," said Luthor, "But she's your opposite. In the sense that opposites attract anyways. But she's only ninety percent the same in build. For one thing, she doesn't have the critical components in her make. She lacks the original super soldier serum. Nor the cell-deep ever-lasting regeneration you have. Now, Blue Alexander Luthor. Meet Cyan Martha Wayne."

"Iiiii see what you did there," Blue began, actually surprised. There's lots of surprising things happening right now. In fact, Blue looked more to Luthor, "I have some questions."

"I'll tell you later," said Luthor, "But first, you'll have to tolerate some time in our custody." He nodded to her and she pressed her wrist against his cheek. There was a gas that was expelled. He didn't breathe in. She didn't either.

Luthor noted this. After a pause, he shrugged, "Come on now." So Blue breathed in. She did too. Both fell down.

They were loaded up in a van. The van pulled up, and with a pop in the distance, a tracker was shot into the car. But then the car floated into the sky, briefly revealing the jet it really was, as the cloaking devices adjusted and disappeared entirely.

Elsewhere, Juriya, lowered the gun. Both he and Sona were serious. Then Juriya said to her, "There's another Blue out there." "Cyan, I heard," Sona replied, "I can't tell if she's his love interest or his replacement, since daddy Luthor is being rejected by his first born."

"But she's a _Wayne_ ," said Juriya, "Which is kinda creepy. "Yea, well, I take everything that man says with a grain of salt," she stated, standing up, "Let's go." They left the area.

Blue woke up slowly. Already, he felt himself… vertical. He's stood up, arms pulled back, neck and legs secured. From the feel of them, he's bound by thick metals. But also, he's warm, and there's a snoozing pretty face right in front of his, and leaned on his shoulder.

He looked at her. She's tied there too, wings, tail, and everything, except arms wrapped around him. … what did he _miss_ last night? Also, what time is it?

And what about the room. It's fairly plain except for a lab table and a chemistry set elsewhere. Blue's eye twitched as he flinched by the sudden memory he had. But that was it for now.

The door opened sliding style. A small fuzzy girl form entered the room. Blue realized he's looking at Cheetah. He watched her approach and then said, "I remember you." "I remember you too," she stated, "So now you're the one tied up huh?"

"Well, I'd say come right in, but somebody else filled the spot," said Blue. "I noticed."

She adjusted her weight and said, "Is everything you said true?" "Yes, granted, I don't have the files to prove it. I destroyed everything. By the way, was that your first sexy bondage session?"

"Wow you really have no shame do you," said Cheetah. "Why do women shame men for their sexuality," questioned Blue, "God herself seems okay with how I'm made. Maybe you should pray up there and voice all your complaints."

"Well well, there's an insecure kid in there after all," said Cheetah. "Well, yea, I mean… yea," Blue agreed. "Well anyway," she said, coming closer.

She licked his cheek. Then she said, "It's still the most positive attention anybody's given to this body since I've been changed." "Bull," Blue protested, "You're extra fuzzy and huggable. You're just around a bunch of queers."

She giggled, then said, "That might very well be true." She walked off and waved, "Good luck." "You too, hot fuzz," Blue replied.

Well that was nice. But then, minutes later, the door opened again. A large, misshapen man walked in this time. No wait, it was a gorilla. It's Grodd.

"Hello again Blue," said Grodd. "Oh hey Grodd," said Blue, "How's Tala?" "She's doing well, so far." Blue raised a brow, "Cryptic." "Indeed."

Then Blue looked at Cyan and said, "You know, I really do hate it, when I'm involved in sexy bondage fun time and I'm not invited to my own party. What did I miss last night?"

"It is just now getting to night," said Grodd. "Oh good, then I'm just in time," said Blue. Grodd shook his head and waved his hand negatively, "There is no _sex_." Blue growled, "You _bastard_."

Grodd just gave him a look. Then he chuckled and said, "I can't tell if you're lying or not." "Well, one part is to be funny," said Blue, "But, I remember walking through the mall a couple months ago and I saw this rather risqué shop. The lady shop workers told me about what a 'fetish' is, so I inquired about the-"

"I'd really rather not hear the rest," Grodd waved his hand again, "Do stop now." "Very well." "You must be wondering where you are and why you are here," said Grodd. "Depends," said Blue, "Will I hear it from you, or Batman?"

"Ah yes, the trackers on _both_ your phones," said Grodd, "I did indeed notice. And they won't work here. I assure you." "I believe you."

"Well to be honest, I like you, kid," said Grodd, "I found it curious when Luthor wanted to build for you a partner. But he needed other pieces of the puzzle, which only I would know. Truth is, I needed him too, which is why I'm going to make you my pets."

"A pet is definitely a step up from a torture slave," said Blue. "Glad you agree." "Of course, I have college classes and other prior investments I'd like to keep up with," said Blue. "Yes, well, don't we all make sacrifices."

He brushed her hair and he said, "I wonder how she feels, being born with implanted memories, at this age, and being told your mate is already chosen for you." "Well, love is a chemical excretion in the brain to trick people into being together anyway," said Blue, "I'd assume us being together quite natural." "Indeed."

He held up a syringe as he said, "And now, let's complete the new project." He pushed the needle into her neck. She didn't wake or flinch. The fluid slowly emptied from the bottle, and that was it.

He stayed to watch the wound close up. "Hm," Grodd hummed, "Working faster than I expected." He replaced the cartridge with another one and injected into Blue's neck too. Blue didn't fight. Grodd then turned around and walked off, "Anyway, time to get this show started."

The door closed behind him. Then, he heard Cyan speak for the first time. And in a soft, smooth voice, she said, "Well, I guess we'll see if our brains get scrambled." "I've experienced worse," said Blue. "I know."

There was a pause. "I have questions." "I'm tied up because I'm involved in a tug-o-war, and you're tied up because of the prior investments you stated," she clarified, "We're just tied together because, I guess it seems fitting."

"And how _do you_ feel about that," asked Blue. "I don't mind to be honest," said Cyan, "Unless you have another mate already. Troubles are always caused when there's not enough to go around." "Agreed."

"As for you knowing me," questioned Blue. "I have an implanted life of memories, training, and tactics. And of you. Lex told stories of you."

"And as for the situation here," asked Blue. "Grodd's trying to turn the world into apes while Luthor wants to replace the warhead with a genetic parasite that has his face as the one true ruler."

"So it's not so much mind control as it is a loyalty propaganda transmission," said Blue. "That's a good description," she stated.

Blue sighed. "Your thoughts are," she queried. "Both sides want for world domination, while one of them already had the right idea," said Blue, "Luthor could've been president. What a fool." She hummed.

There was a pause. Then Blue said, "All things considered, I'm pretty comfy." She lifted her head to look at him. "Are you really?" "Mm hm," he hummed positively.

She stared into his eyes a moment more, and then nuzzled his neck. He rubbed his cheek on her head.

Elsewhere, there was a black jet flying somewhat slowly over jungle areas as a werewolf sniffed the air. "Batman, report," called Cyborg suddenly. "Nothing yet," said Batman, "The trackers narrowed it down somewhat. Sona's in wolf form trying to smell the scent tracker Blue placed on himself. Nothing yet." "Alright," Cyborg called back, "We'll let you know if we find anything."

Blue was trying a few things. His hands were locked in place, grabbing a cylinder inside the full encompassing hand an arm restraints. Maybe stabbing his own hands would allow the blood to make things slippery, but it won't matter. Would be convenient if the blood would short circuit the things, but he doubted it.

Cyan however, was making growling noises. Blue seemed alright, but she's feeling the weirdness in her head. She's probably turning feral right now.

Inside the place, he heard shooting, explosions, probably laser beams. He had no idea what was going on in there, but he assumed there were a lot of villain types killing each other. Guess that part Luthor spoke of wasn't a lie.

Blue was bit suddenly. She growled and sunk her jaws… sort of into the metal of the neck restraint. "Thought it was mind control," said Blue, "Not a feral-izer." She glared at him and clinched her teeth, her face transforming to have scales.

Her teeth started to punch through the restraints. Blue smiled and said, "Opportunity." Blue shot a heat blast into her own restraint. He wasn't worried about heating through her throat. She'll heal. But if she is going feral, her blood loss is his benefit in this fight they're about to have.

She bit through, and into his throat, then tore his throat out. Fire began escaping out of the new open hole, but that's okay, her own neck restraint was red hot, destroyed on one side, and making her jerk like crazy. Both started growing further and further, as their arteries stitched themselves back together.

Inside the rest of the compound, there was a warzone. Cheetah, a man with a green skull, people flying around, others who were strong ground fighters, a giant woman, a yellow lantern, a negative version of Superman; there was a whole list of supers just going at it now and destroying the area and each other. But then, things got _really_ exciting when two similarly colored dragons ripped through the walls and were just _tearing_ into each other.

Both sides to this civil war of villains stopped to watch this. For one thing, their fire ripped this place apart if they missed. Otherwise, these two beasts were _powerful_ and their flailing could easily kill most of them if they get too close.

Quickly enough though, fighting resumed. Only this time, they had to carefully navigate beyond the swirling mass of scales and teeth. But that ball of doom was rather jerky and had a tendency to leap one way or the other at random. It was a dragon shit-fight pure and simple. Both used technique and martial arts, but half the time, it was just wailing on each other.

But then, a missile launched from this base. Grodd didn't appear to be damaged, but neither did Luthor, who held a gun and aimed it at him.

"Whoops," said Grodd. "That's not the missile," said Luthor with narrowed brows. "Do you mean to tell me that your primitive mind could not comprehend the possibility of a dummy missile?"

Luthor growled and shot. Grodd's helmet helped make a psychic wall to block the bullets as he roared and charged Luthor.

"There," said Juriya calmly, pointing and standing up, "I'm out. You chase." "My thoughts exactly," said Batman as Juriya jumped off, Sona following. Batman closed the canopy and then kicked the jet to max thrust after that bright missile tearing through the night sky.

Batman locked onto it, but Cyborg said, "Wait! Don't destroy it! That's most likely a chemical weapon." "All the more reason to destroy it before it reaches the atmosphere," said Batman. "Unless you have a Superman to force it down into the water," said Superman suddenly.

Batman saw Superman grab that missile and turn it downward. "That _is_ the plan, right," asked Superman, "Or is this the stuff where chemicals and water don't mix?" "I can't say for sure," said Cyborg, "But if it works just as well with water life, then I know a group of sea people who are gonna be pissed."

"Well I gotta put it somewhere," called Superman, "Because it's goin' down and I'm willing to bet there's either a timer or a remote detonator."

Inside, the war was still raging. But then a Japanese dressed man and a huge werewolf burst in through one of the walls and the man screamed, "HEEEEY!"

The funny thing is, they stopped. Except the dragons out there. Juriya pointed a javelin to the dragons and said, "Who the _fuck_ has been messing with _our_ little brother!"

"What's it to you," called Solomon Grundy. He immediately got a lance in his face. "I'm gonna fucking kill you," shouted Juriya.

"Bizarro crush," called a scratchy deep voice as an ugly Superman came flying up to him. in a swift motion, Sona took one of Juriya's spikes from his back, then in the next, she was abruptly in Bizarro's face, both powerful arms forcing that lance deep into his eye socket, and into the brain. Bizarro fell to the floor limply.

The huge werewolf roared at the crowd, creating a thunderous sound. While the crowd was properly intimidated, "What the fuck happened here," shouted Juriya, pointing at the dragons, "How did this start!? The fuck happened?!"

"Ask Grodd and Luthor," stated Captain Cold, "They're the ones with a hard on for those two." "Where are they," asked Juriya. "Back there somewhere." He and she went elsewhere.

"Superman, I have an idea," Batman called as he started shooting missiles into the ground, "If you can get rid of the rocket, then at the very least, you can contain the blast in a hill of dirt. The surface area will be smaller at least."

"Makes sense to me," Superman replied, flying over to the hole. Superman used heat vision to slice off two thirds of the rocket, and left the warhead intact. Then he carefully placed it into the burnt hole, then started covering it with dirt as fast as he could. After he made a good sized mount, he compressed it. The warhead exploded, but it just made a thump.

It wasn't an explosive, like they said. It's a chemical weapon. So Superman floated up a safe distance while they wondered what to do next.

The other Justice League members arrived at the villain floating base. Their job was already have done for them by themselves, and the two dragons raging over there. But they had to calm the situation one step at a time.

These villains weren't used to fighting assassins like this. Juriya and Sona didn't go for blunt strikes. Almost every hit was a kill shot. But when the yellow lantern Sinestro appeared, things stalled.

Sinestro had watched them. Just a few moments, but just enough to know he had to be quick and creative. So when they moved, he put up walls, blocking javelins and that wolf, who immediately went to the side to split his focus.

Sinestro immediately realized that this was impressive tactics strategy. So he focused knight armor on himself while he made wide sweeps of energy to knock everything around. Nothing lethal yet.

But then, Diana's war cry was heard as she smashed into him with her shield and plowed him into the ground so hard the metal bent. Then she hit him with the hilt of her sword three times, cracking the helmet each time until it shattered, and then one more bop put him down."

"Hey thanks," Juriya gave a thumbs-up, then ran away from her. Sona followed. Then _Diana_ followed.

"Ummmmm," Flash began, "There's another Blue here." "I can see that," said John. "I don't want to get into the middle of them either." "Neither do I." "So can you psychic either of them?"

"I can reach the light blue one's mind," said John, "But it's too chaotic. There's no thought. There is only one command to do what Grodd says, and he has not told her to stop. I will attempt a theory now."

"You can do Grodd," announced the Flash. "Yes, that is the theory," John replied flatly, his eyes glowing red.

She heard in her mind, Grodd's voice to stop. His face flashed in her mind as well. And she did, freezing.

Both dragons halted and separated. Their shiny blue was stained in each other's blood as they had been ripping into kinks in their armor this entire time. Both were panting and their wounds were healing, just staring at each other.

By this time, the key villains seemed to have left, only to be replaced with new ones. One beign super quick and his limbs metal. One in particular had his forearms large and his punches could not be seen. There's only a shockwave and pink mist every time he gets near someone.

One in particular was brightly dressed in an American flag colored costume, and wielded a custom heavy machinegun in his bulging arms. He just shot all villains he saw.

Back outside, Superman came closer, "Get away from there, you don't-" The woman sitting there immediately shot up a finger, "Worry not. I'm trained for this. Nice job on the containment method. The area of effect is very small now. But get too close and you'll… grow fur."

"Excuse me," questioned Superman, "Primate based," she stated, "Mutagen. An ape virus." "Grodd," Batman said in Superman's ear piece.

So who are you Superman called, "What faction are you from?" "I work for the government," she stated, "But you might know me best as number zero three. The alchemist."

"Zero three," said Superman in surprise, "As in the slave assassin designation numbers." "Five an up are the assassins, we are _not_ ," said the alchemist, "Apparently he didn't inform you well enough." "Well we don't talk much, so sorry I'm so ill informed," said Superman.

Elsewhere, they saw the action. Luthor was getting his butt kicked, but every once in a while, he'd do a technological trick or two that threw Grodd for a loop and he'd have to restrategize. But then three people entered the room

"Which one of you fuck faces is screwing with our younger brother," Juriya questioned. "He is," Both enemies pointed at each other.

"What, you took my gift for him and turned it into _your_ slave," said Luthor. "Oh don't pretend you were playing fair in _creating_ her in the first place," Grodd shot back.

"Whatever is going on, stop them from fighting now," ordered Diana. "Good luck," said Luthor, "They've been poisoned." "Can you fix this," asked Juriya. "If I have time," said Luthor, "But Grodd will simply pull another trick. Kill him."

"You kill me," Grodd said smugly, "And the orders that can only come from me, will never happen. They're mine now Luthor. You lost."

"Oh have I," questioned Luthor with a tilt of his head, "Well you may have affected both of them, but I believe there is a piece in Cyan that you could not get into. And I doubt you could ever reprogram Blue."

"With enough time and patience Luthor, anything's possible," said Grodd, smugly again.

"It's okay Diana," said John in her mind suddenly, "I managed to get the one called Cyan to stop, but she's unstable. Blue appears to be okay."

"Well bad news for you Grodd," Diana said, "They stopped anyway." There was a pause.

Sure enough, there were no tremors. No roaring. The fighting's stopped. But then Grodd touched his helmet, "Cyan, Ki-"

Too late, a javelin shot through his face right before a wolf pounced on him and gutted him entirely. And kept ripping, and ripping, and ripping, basically bathing in his entrails at the moment. Two people in particular looked away.

 **Chapter 18 – The 1** **st** **Generation**

Blue looked at Cyan, who lay in his arms. He could see her skin literally melting off of her bones. "It's not fair," said Blue, shedding a tear. "It never is," she replied, closing her eyes.

Soon, he was holding a blue skeleton with nothing else at all. It had all drained into the puddle he's now sitting in. The bones themselves were beginning to crack and lose integrity as well.

"I'm sorry son," said an older man, putting a hand on Blue's shoulder, "For a second there, this was looking like a great love story."

"I knew her for maybe an hour," said Blue, "Where's Grodd by the way?" "I believe your siblings got a hold of him and uh…"

"Excuse me," called the Flash, "Who are you and why are you touching our boy?" "He's more our boy than yours son," the man turned to him.

He walked up to the Flash. Roughly a third larger in muscle, and having a head of well quaffed blond hair, and steely blue eyes. Flash bowed up to him, but in a strange joking way, elbows and even knees out.

The man smirked and said, "Easy Flash. I am, the Patriot." The Flash gasped, looking normal now. "The Patriot? The _real_ Patriot?"

"You a fan," he questioned. "You kidding," questioned the Flash happily, "What kid of my generation never saw the old school comics? I even saw the cartoon."

"That ill-conceived thing," Patriot winced mildly. "It's not that baaaad," argue/whined the Flash, "The director worked with a small budget and had to cram, like, a year's worth of comic strips into a one season series." "Yea I guess so."

"So that means you are designated number zero," said John, "The first super soldier." "Yea that's me. And don't be fooled by the comics. None of that actually happened. But I keep my training up and sometimes I get lucky and do stuff like this."

He stepped back and gestured Blue, "So we on our end hear one of our own keeps getting messed with, so like a mama chick to her babies, we come a-squakin' and a-cluckin', makin' noise and scratchin' ass."

"You neglected to show yourselves before," said John. "Figured you guys could handle it," Patriot winked, "But in all seriousness, the international black site is as it sounds. We didn't even _know_ what they were creating down there, so the dragon was a bit of a miss on our radar. But you guys were prompt, which you had to be, because you can guess how many parties were watchin' them news channels."

"So what, you're gonna take me under your wing then," asked Blue suddenly. "Nope," Patriot said immediately, "That is, I'm sure you would if you wanted. But you're quite comfortable with ol' Bruce Wayne aren't ya?" "That's right." "Well good, then I feel good knowing you're taken care of," said Patriot.

He was confused suddenly when Blue gently grabbed his jaw and started squeezing. "You must be over a hundred," said Blue, "The regeneration wasn't created until after your time."

"When I was in my sixties," Patriot agreed, taking away the hand to speak clearly. They asked me if I wanted to go through with it and I said what the hell. So I'm young again and I'm sure glad to be. You newbies sure are makin' the world excitin'."

Blue had migrated back to the puddle. Sona was in human form, and she had her mouth covered in shock. She turned to Juriya and mentioned that _they_ did that when they killed him. Juriya said Grodd would've ordered atrocious things. But she can't face him. He argues yes she can. They argued and argued until they finally went to speak to him.

"Um, Blue," she questioned shyly, "I don't know if you liked the new girl, but uh… I made a booboo." "His death caused her to be disposed of," Blue questioned. "Uh huh." " _Good_."

"Uh… huh," she questioned. "He's saying that _because_ Grodd put this kind of failsafe inside himself, that he treated her just like all the rest." "Toilet paper," she commented darkly. "Toilet paper," he agreed.

"Is that what you call yourselves," questioned the armor limbed man suddenly. They looked to see them. "You from the legit program," asked Sona. "Yup," the man replied.

Despite the oddity of facial stripes and the strange compound irises, he looked normal enough. Handsome face, short black hair. He wore some kind of complicated combat armor and his limbs looked complex.

"So which ones are you guys," asked the man. Then he gestured himself by the way, "I'm Spider, by the way, number zero two. And you young lady, must be the wolf." "Number seven. Sona."

Juriya raised his hand, "Juriya. Number five. Porcupine." "Juriya," Spider pointed, and squinted at him, "Like the uh…"

"The sage," smiled Juriya. "Yea off the Anime. I thought you looked interesting." "You like Anime," smiled Juriya. "No not particularly," Spider replied honestly. "You're missing out buddy," Juriya smiled.

First thing's first, where's number eight? "Right here," said a young man with short blond hair, and wearing robes.

"So wait, what happened with you," asked Juriya, "I expected some epic fight." "Oh you guys were right on time," Drake shrugged, "Once they captured Blue, the two alpha's were going at it, which divided forces, then the dragons came out and started wrestlin'…"

Drake smiled and said with a shrug, "I just sat there. Nobody gave me any orders so I didn't have to do shit." He pointed to a sexy tuxedo showgirl and said, "But miss wizard over there got through the psychic block which John promptly cut all the bad stuff out of me, so…" He shrugged again, "I _continued_ to sit there." He chuckled.

"You didn't think to help Blue out," asked Sona. Drake shrugged and said, "I honestly wasn't sure if I'd make it better or worse. I know Blue's used to me being the bad guy. I'd just…" He flicked his nose a couple times, then finished, "Get confusing."

Blue approached him and opened his arms. Taking the hint, Drake came in for the hug, and they hugged it out.

"I am Blue," said Blue, "Currently humanizing, former unfeeling psychopath. Now all I have is dread of everything we're born from. How would you like to live in a mansion and come with us to church every Sunday?"

Drake laughed. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'd like that very much, thank you," he whined. He hugged Blue tighter.

They got to know him a little better right now. He's 21, has a typical upbringing. He's a monster pure and simple, yet has a little more emotion than he'd like. Then Grodd bought him and used him to attack his own while giving a no-silence order. _Asshole_. Even still, this is the first time he's spoken a single word in eight years. Feels good to talk now.

Diana came over to hug him and promised that if he tries to be a good boy, everyone here will help him. He teared up again as he agreed.

The kid's got a lot of happiness to make up for all the crap. But don't they all. However, and by contrast, They have the "Ivy League" rich kid team, so to speak.

The members of the official government super soldier program were more simplistic. The newest group are more advanced in some ways. Definitely getting more complex in the creature creation with 8 and 9.

Number zero isn't an anything. He's just and amplified human. Number one, they tried to do the electric eel thing. There was some tip-toing with him. Definitely some trial and error. But they got him to work. Now he's pretty much a lightning god. They didn't see his work because they're all in a giant metal dome.

Number two is interesting. He's the "Huntsman spider". Among spiders, this one does not weave webs. Instead it uses superior speed to catch its prey. Taking note of this, they attempted to re-create something like this, using genetic engineering, the super-soldier project, and one enthusiastic young man. Basically, he's not the flash, but enemies don't really see him coming.

Number three is called the alchemist. She's not, but what she is, is a sea slug. Very unattractive name for a girl, but what she does, is steals defenses from everyone else. Further modified over the years, they managed to enhance the adaptation process, to make her own organs a petri dish of anti-body creation which she can use to very quickly make antidotes for just about anything. Like the monkey mutagen she inhaled and absorbed recently and then spread the antidote everywhere. Through her hands by the way. And spit. Otherwise, she can willingly make it into a weapon to use at any time she chooses.

Number four is the young man with the moth-like feelers on his head. Other than that, he looks normal. Except for the thick scorpion tail. The feelers are just an extra they got to work, that allows him to sense differences in air pressure and better sense attacks.

Combine that with the black thick tailed scorpion. That stinger can cause paralysis and death in twenty humans with one sting. Otherwise, his body is harder and darker, making him very durable, and his fingers are more brown, mostly tendons under a harder skin shell. His hands are nimble, just like any humans. But for a soldier, they're like scalpels.

Then there's number four. He's the one with the natural armored boxing gauntlets with the rainbow sheen. The rainbow shrimp.

Scientists were amazed when they first saw this creature flash-cook its prey with fire spit. But that was wrong. Slowing down the image shows a little boxing glove move once. The compression created a shockwave and the friction cooks its prey.

Now, this guy was a tough one to duplicate. Really had to work on the bio-metal research and add more tendon groups to make this happen. He's still a work in progress to get the max amount.

"Wow," said Blue, standing next to him, "I can reduce people to powder if I wanted. But I doubt I can do what you do."

The tall guy with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, smiled and said, "Well I hope not. I'm supposed to be special after all."

They talked and got to know each other. The Patriot, being the oldest, and the leader of the group, offered the new group to view their own compound. They agreed. This'll be fun.

Meanwhile, all the villains left alive were hauled off. Blue, just trying to be fun for once, grabbed onto a cuffed Cheetah and called back, "Batman! Can we keep her?!" "Put her down," ordered Batman, "She's someone elses."

Blue pouted and said, "Sorry baby." He kissed her fuzzy head. And let her be hauled away.

"Wow kid, you're not bothered by much are you," commented the Spider with a chuckle. "I'm just…" Blue began, seriously. "Oh you're just trying to lighten the mood," said the Spider, "And I just dropped the ball. Sorry about that." He walked off.

It's fine. Blue will be okay. But now, he saw Luthor being walked off by Superman. "If I may," Blue said to Superman, "I would like to handle this one."

Superman nodded and said, "Alright then." Superman floated off and Blue wrapped an arm around his shoulder and walked him towards the prison plane the Patriot brought in.

It was awkward for a moment. Then Luthor stated, "You gonna tell me how wrong I am?" "You could've been president," said Blue, "Probably still can. Reform programs are oddly effective in convincing the masses." "Well there's an idea."

Blue slowed to a stop. Then Blue said to him, "Was she really my gift?" "Supposed to be," said Luthor seriously, "But I guess it's typical that Grodd put a genetic gun to her head." "Did he die messily?" "I had to look away," Luthor replied, "And my stomach is fairly strong."

Blue chuckled evilly. "Fuck face," Blue then said with that evil smirk. "Agreed."

Once at the truck, he turned Luthor around, gave him a hug, and said, "Bye other dad. I'll kinda sorta miss ya." "Well I'll kinda miss you too," he replied. Blue took a step back, looked at him another moment. Then Blue squeezed his lips together, nodded, then walked off.

"Did Luthor really give you a dragon girl," questioned Superman. "Yea," said Blue sadly. "You like him don't you," said Superman. Blue sighed.

"It's okay, you can tell me," said Superman. "Yes and no," said Blue, "For the same reason why Joker pulled that trigger and got his fucking face bitten off, Lex supplied the bullet entirely to _him_. _I_ understand that Luthor could be good and maybe opportunities just lead him elsewhere. Sure he'll try to use me, but…"

He looked away, "He at least tried with me a little bit. I just pity him. Twice Bruce's net worth, yet half as valuable. All those brains, yet just selfishly does a short term vanity project or two and butchers his own reputation forever. Why he hasn't invented light speed for NASA and become a trillionaire at this point is beyond me."

Blue looked up at Superman again and said, "He's an idiot. So hung up on his little dick syndrome with you that he can't even see straight." Then he walked off.

"How do you feel," asked Sona as he approached her. "So odd," Blue shook his head, "All I know is rage and dread, yet for some reason I don't feel either one right now. I'm just fucking depressed. I want to go home, eat the biggest bacon double-cheeseburger in my life, hop in that flowing water pool and sleep for a very long time."

They nodded in sympathy and Sona rubbed his back. Meanwhile, Juriya talked with Drake and he even asked, "Where's Vladimir?"

Vladimir isn't the name of Putin, but of Vlad the impaler, the name given to a man in ancient times well known to put his enemies on their own spears, creating a proverbial forest of death, of which many of the victims would live for several days like that. And then made into a fictional vampire character. But Drake said the number six vampire is dead.

They turned to look at him. Drake shook his head, "Couldn't tell you the story, but apparently he wasn't adequate, so they sent the project to an outside geneticist, but the guy ended up using it on himself, which made him go crazy, kill his family, destroy the data. It was a terrible mess. But after the failures, it seemed like the project was cursed or something, so they scrapped it." "So they disposed of him," said Juriya. "Duh."

Sona sighed and said, "Well we can't win all the time I guess." "I don't remember ever winning," said Drake darkly.

As they trickled out, the group learned that Waller was the one who notified their group of this event. How did she know in the first place? Blue admitted that he might've given a text before he left.

Soon they would leave. Drake would come with them, naturally, and Blue would cook for them. Meanwhile, Drake was informed of all the stuff Blue's been doing to stabilize himself. So if Drake wants stuff to do, he can literally do anything he wants.

Drake was surprised that Blue gave himself such a work load. Hard to believe he can do what he does and still have the publicity he has.

He made everyone a good beef and chicken heavy dinner. He made himself the large scale cheeseburger like he said. Everyone dug in and complemented his work.

He was given Blue's room and Blue told him about the plants he likes to keep. He can sleep in Blue's bed because Blue likes sleeping in the pool still. Keeps the dreams from turning into nightmares.

The next day, they headed to Washington. That's where the super soldiers were based at. And they live at a compound with tight security. It was a nice large place without a big logo.

Their designated buss stopped out front and let the group out. And there was Patriot standing there with a woman with long blond hair.

"Greetings everyone," waved the Patriot and smiled, "Glad you could make it." "Glad to be here," smiled Sona. "I've never been on a field trip before," said Drake. Blue nodded in agreement. Neither has he.

Patriot gestured the woman next to him and said, "I'd like for you to meet my boss. She runs this place."

"Cameron Chase," she spoke, and extended a hand to each of them. "You've been informed of us I take it," asked Juriya, who shook her hand. "Of course," she smiled. She shook their hands and went down to Blue as she told him, "I'm a fan of yours myself."

"I'm the League's new kid," smiled Blue, "They are proud." "Yea they are. And you have a big family. Would you all like to chill with the rest of them?" "Is that a trick question," Sona asked with a chuckle. "Well then let's go," said Chase with a smile and turning around.

Inside, the place was clean and fairly wide open. There was a lobby area with a reception desk. Further back, there was a somewhat big hall way, instead of two separate ones, and having doors on either side. From the smell of food, the mess hall is to their left, third and fourth door.

As they moved on, Chase asked, "Have you heard of the D.E.O?" "Department of Extranormal Operations," all four replied at once. "Whoa, quad jinx," Sona then blurted out, "Holy shit, that's a good jinx."

The Patriot chuckled, but Chase only said, "Apparently you do. Yet you are unfamiliar with our operatives." "They damn well better," Patriot then said seriously, "Don't know who sold off the research data, but at least they kept _us_ a secret."

"It's true, implanted memories informs us that you are a recurring threat that we will eventually have," said Drake, "But there's only vague info on each of you."

"So Extra normal," asked Sona, "Is that, like, meta types, aliens, that sort of thing?" "Yep," Patriot replied, "Anything not dealing with regular problems, they call us. We're also prime advocators for meta-people rights, so it doesn't hurt to be a member here, but you're more closely watched so you don't cause a ruckus and just flash our ID everywhere."

"Oh obviously," shrugged Juriya, "I mean, if your standard politician would pay millions for information control and motivated press, then you guys don't want to do that every day do ya." "We have supporters everywhere," said Chase, "But yes, there takes a substantial amount of effort to ensure that people don't just put negative spins on this. People are sensitive of the overly powerful."

As they were talking, they had moved further and to their right, to get to a large back room with a nice plaque on the double doors which read "Operative Lounge". Separate bar and kitchen inside, videogames, pool table, and whatever they wanted. And the big clean windows to show a bright sunny day and a lush green field, with a background of the city out there.

Not much was going on, but it looked like they were waiting for the new kids. And they were happy to talk with them. They can open up here too, because all classified information stays in this place, so they can get into details about their stats, what field they specialize in, bases of operation, favorite hobbies or if they have loved ones on the outside; anything.

They know who Blue lives with. Bruce hasn't been shy about him. Plus Bruce is protected by Wonder Woman and this monster of a kid who _is known_ for killing people. So don't attack that family unless you want to die.

But Juriya already stated that he feels like a little kid here. Sure he's fifty, but each one here is either sixty or a hundred and ten. And Blue admitted that the Patriot has this supportive grandad feel to him. They had a laugh because the others agreed.

So they talked. And as they talked, Blue cooked. The scorpion, who just calls himself Frank, enjoyed cooking too. So once Blue found the kitchen, _immediately_ had a dish in his mind, and started unloading stuff, Frank hopped up to help.

There was another guy who's unfamiliar. That's because he's the lightning man, zero one. His codename is Thor, which he sticks to. He's a black headed man with long hair, and enjoyed wearing a black suit.

Juriya wanted to chat with the alchemist, who has a civilian name Amanda, and asked her, "If you chew on me? Will you receive a lovely white mane like mine?" Juriya then fluffed his hair and posed.

She smiled and said, "Uh, not sure about the color change, but yes. In fact, because my DNA runs on the same, hm, software as yours, it's easier for my body to adapt and produce those bio-metal spikes."

"Fascinating," Juriya gushed, "And how long does that last?" "Um, longest I've had a defensive measure is about a day and a half." "Wooow."

He then leaned closer to her and hid his mouth from the others, "Don't tell the others, but I think you might be the most powerful person here."

She laughed and said, "Oh no no no. See, I can't transform like you guys can, so if it's raw combat ability you're looking for, you won't get another like Drake or Blue."

"Tell me about it," scoffed Juriya, "Do you know how hard it is getting past Drake's fucking armor? He has no Kryptonian DNA inside him either, which makes him more impressive."

"Excuse me," questioned Patriot, who heard that from across the room, "Which one of you has Kryptonian DNA?" "He does," pointed Juriya as Blue raised his hand, "Yo."

"How…" the shrimp began, confused. "Luthor's my biological father," said Blue. "Right, and he had access to Zod's ship and made that _thing_ ," said the Spider, who was playing video games with Sona and Drake.

"And he'd be privy to genetic manipulation as a result from that," said Amanda. "Yea I didn't know that either," called Drake, "I was wondering how the hell you were fighting against me _so hard_. I keep forgetting to ask you about that."

"It's just ten percent though," said Blue, "Because apparently the higher you get, the more it messes with the human DNA, which does not mesh well with brain chemistry. You are permanently insane."

"But that ten percent enhances the entire thing," said the shrimp, "So, like, the fire breath and regeneration rate, your metal bones; all enhanced." "Yes." "Goodness," Patriot scoffed, "That's sure impressive." "So that's why you were hugging on Luthor," said Spider, "I was wondering about that."

What Blue basically made was… fried beef burritos. He basically fried the tortillas separately while cooking the meats and veggies, then wrapping it in untreated lettuce, and wrapping the whole things up in bite sized rolls. There was like, two hundred of them, all just kind of thrown into the largest bowls he could find.

Frank said the kid knows his stuff, so they were optimistic. They got their own drinks, then snacked on them… then snacked, and snacked, and snacked.

Yep, they approve. Throughout the day, they ate their treats while everyone talked. They even discussed business. Blue says he already works part-time for Waller and has even led her task force X a couple times. Is that good or bad?

Good. Waller runs "Agency," and is involved with "A.R.G.U.S." Argus specifically is meta related specifically. So the fact that he worked for her is actually a pretty big placeholder on his resume. So if he wanted to work here, sure ownership will be transferred, but she'll most likely go with it. Heck, she might even be happy to hear it, if Blue is seriously considering being a part of this.

Blue conferred with the others, who indeed were signing up. Blue though, is a special case, because there is a meta program he's loyal to. Not professionally involved maybe, but Blue can't be involved in any anti-Justice League antics.

They said that's alright. It's basically an on-call job anyway. So if he has college work, then heck, the government pays for that anyway. He lives with Bruce? That's good too. The only special note is that he won't be involved in anti-Justice League activities. Other than that, there's nothing but ups if he joins."

"So would you go against the League," questioned Sona. They looked to Patriot. Chase had gone a while ago, though she did stay for snacks.

But Patriot said, "They _are_ registered. Superman works for the President in fact. But there's always the whole 'unassailable power' angle that people are touchy over. So that argument's been whispered once or twice."

"An odd statement as _we_ are known killers," said Juriya, "You guys too I bet." "Yea but people are more comfortable when they see their stamp on you, ya know what I mean," shrugged the shrimp, who by the way they learn is called Clarence.

He's a middle-weight boxer who volunteered. And he can't change his arms to and from anything. They're always large and metal and shiny.

Later, Blue was seen rubbing on those arms. "You're not the shiniest one here anymore huh Blue," Sona Grinned. "He's like a walking art piece, _I love him_ ," said Blue, changing his voice to joke with the last words. They chuckled.

Then Blue looked up at Clarence and said, "Incidentally, I am taking performance art courses so I do enjoy artistic things. I'm not too sure yet, but I think I'll go deeper into music. Bruce took me to a live orchestra once, and it was wonderful."

"Is that the one you played at," asked Amanda. "Yes it was. Were you there?" "Yes actually I was, it was _beautiful_." "I only heard about it," said Patriot, "But I have the soundtrack ordered from the event. Rock/orchestra songs are kinda rare." "That's what I'm going for," said Blue, "I want to create the music and be a composer at one of those events one day."

"Well awesome," praised Clarence, "Good luck with it. I'll be rootin' for ya." "Thank you."

It was a good day today. And inadvertently, a job fair. So right off the bat, they're all government agents. They left by nightfall. They'd hang out with Bruce and, you know, unwind a few months since they just came out of… an entire life of crap. But they'd trickle into permanent housing on their end.

But by the time they left, they were put in the system, DNA recognition and retinal maps were recorded. And ID's were made. And yes, they called Waller before signing in Blue and she basically said, "He's yours. Keep 'em."

So now he's a full member of the government, and in a particularly suited agency. And Blue felt good about this. The others did too. Didn't see anything nefarious going on here either. They're just joining up with the first generation. And still very secretive, so they get their privacy.

Also, Blue couldn't help but notice that Patriot has history and fame. And Flash enjoys him personally. So he asked him if he could get an autograph. Patriot commented on how long it's been since he's heard that phrase, and was happy to sign a poster or something if Blue gets it to him.

 **Chapter 19 – The Wind down**

They told Bruce everything. Bruce was happy for them. But he didn't know about the D.E.O. having the old super soldiers. He figured they were still up front military.

But congratulations. This calls for a feast Blue wanted to cook. Alfred helped. Bruce actually helped decorate the area to make things more festive today. Dick helped.

He and Damian arrived. Blue asked if they could get Barbara and Kate here. He said maybe, but it makes things too suspicious, then Barbara might not be able to come.

She did come over, along with her father. Interesting. But apparently, Bruce has held parties in the past, and once escorted Barbara to a fine party once.

Blue said he was happy to see Barbara. Might've been a little too frank to Jim as he said how suspicious he is of cops ever since they started shooting him for no reason in Texas. Jim stated he's suspicious of the new super assassin group too.

Barbara bumped his elbow and barked, "Daddy. Be nice." "He's nervous," said Blue, "But not to worry."

He pulled out his D.E.O. badge and said, "We've been recruited by the extraordinary operations edition of the government, so now I investigate officially, the more opposing threats to the nation."

"Yea that's another reason for the party," smiled Juriya, "We're all employed now." "Oh," Jim said in surprise. Then he smiled at his daughter, "I'm okay then." She giggled.

They wondered why Kate was here and Blue told Jim that Kate also works for her own organization. More military, and Blue informs that she's useful for extracurricular information.

Jim knows about Dick, who was once raised by Bruce. Didn't know he had an actual son though. And so polite too, approaching Jim and shaking his hand, "I am Damian Wayne. Welcome to the party."

Incidentally, he looked weird with that serious face, but having a colored party hat on his head. Sona made it for him because she thinks it's cute. Made one for everybody.

Also incidentally, he realized that Sona is the werewolf that just _destroyed_ the Joker. At which point, he leaned closer to her and said, "And quite frankly, it was a fitting end. I don't advocate vigilantism, but you'll get no complaints from me." "Aw, you're welcome guy," she replied with a hug, "Need any other monstrosities you want to never see again? Wink wink, nudge nudge, under the table kind of thing."

"Now now young lady," he replied with a smirk, "I said you did well _this time_. Don't get all excited." "Okay," she grinned.

They ate and had a good time. Blue ate quickly, because he wanted to play one of his piano skits. Bruce did have a nice piano in the corner of the room. So he played that along with his speaker music, and his body and tail twitched to the beat as he enjoyed it.

"Wow he's really good," Jim commented. "He's taking multiple performance art classes," Bruce informed him, "Says it helps balance him out." "Well good for him."

"And he's havin' fun too daddy, look at that tail swishin'," Barbara giggled. "I did notice that," Jim smiled.

Then Jim was ambushed by Sona again as she said, "Say Jim. Did you know Bruce is big into military tech? This is your chance to ask him for a new tank."

Jim chuckled and Bruce said with a smile, "I could be convinced to provide a discount. But nothing in this world is free." "Well we don't need any big military weapons, thank you," chuckled Jim.

Sona and Juriya were still the lives of the party. Drake was quiet, but happy. Blue was providing atmosphere. Everyone else just mingled.

It was a good party and there were hugs all around. But once outside, Blue asked Jim a question about delivering presents in supermax prisons.

"Why would you need to do that," asked Jim. "A component of my make, was that of Luthor," said Blue. Jim was honestly surprised. Blue looked away and said, "We talked a couple times before a recent event where gorilla Grodd launched an atmospheric bomb which would've turned the world into monkeys under Grodd's rule."

Blue looked up at him and said, "But Luthor sabotaged the main missile. Grodd launched a secondary. In any case, I feel like Luthor is savable and he won't get any better by mingling with those animals. I want to cook for him occasionally."

Jim hummed. He swallowed, then shrugged and said, "If approved, there is significant screening. No metal." Blue looked irritated, "I'm forty percent metal." "Well…"

"He means don't bring metal objects," said Barbara, "You know, stuff that a genius like him could use to do… well, something." "Very well. What about stone?"

"Why stone," asked Jim, "Because some of the dishes involve a hot stone plate. Plus rocks hold heat very well and a polished cooking stone will be a good replacement for a heat lamp. You know, for when I transport it."

"Not the plate," said Jim, because X-rays have trouble getting through that, "But maybe the cooking hot-stone idea might be okay." "Okay." "I could get a word in for you," said Jim, "But you will have to talk to the warden on their end." "Alright. Thank you mister Gordon." "Oh just Jim is fine."

They shook hands and parted ways. And then, the next day, he'd makes some calls.

Luthor was in the usual orange outfits of this place, his cell was somewhat furnished. He had a coffee machine, and a few books. But then one of the officers said, "Lex Luthor. You got a visitor." Luthor looked at him and raised a brow in question.

He went to the meeting area to see Blue sitting there at a table, holding a plastic bowl. And a napkin of silverware.

"Well hello Blue," said Luthor, "Didn't expect to see you." "Did you know that those other super soldiers are from the legit group," asked Blue. "I did."

Blue said, "I was recruited. They have a government agency that deals with extraordinary events. I now have government backing to do many things, and I can still do assassinations on creatures I don't like."

"Well good for you," said Luthor. Blue then pushed the bowl to him. "Is this for me," Luthor asked. "It is," Blue nodded, "I figured at least once a week I could do this, since I have free time now. And I couldn't bring silverware here, but…"

Blue unwrapped the napkins and held up fancy whiteware and then presented the fork and spoon to him. Luthor grabbed them and looked to see that it's just plasticware, but having little golden paint designs involved.

"Art class," smiled Blue, "So at least it looks like you're fancy." Luthor actually chuckled and said, "How thoughtful."

Blue opened the bowl. Luthor breathed deep the wonderful spiced seafood smells. And what he was seeing is a floral pattern arrangement of many crab legs.

"It's a surf n' turf dish," said Blue, "Beef balls mixed with carrots and potatoes, in a sauce that works with both that, and the boiled crab. I ate already, so I will not be eating with you. Also…"

Blue reached to the bowl and extended a finger and thumb claw. He plucked up a large meat ball. No, it was textured. It's marble. Blue held it to the side, blew fire into it for a few seconds, then put it back into the soup.

"It's an hour's drive here," said Blue, "I kept it as fresh as I could." Luthor looked at him a moment. Then he said, "You're a good boy Blue. Maybe even too good. I'm almost disappointed."

"Good, and evil, is the knowledge free for everyone," said Blue, "Gives us God's wisdom. Allows for _judgement_. No animal has that capability. I choose to promote art. People may be garbage, but a person can be wonderful. I've _learned_ the value of a person that did not involve mathematic calculation."

Blue gestured his food, "You're not a 'good guy'. But I like you anyway. And that's not logical, but I don't care. So shut up, and eat the food I made for you."

Luthor raised a brow and then looked at his food, "Well okay then." He took the first bite of beef, then potato. He loved it so far. Then he took a crab leg and started eating that.

Over the span of thirty minutes, he ate it all. And then, he sipped the soup with his spoon until it's all gone.

"It is pretty good," said Luthor, "Not the best I've ever had, but you are certainly on the right track." "I got a cook book as a gift when Bruce decided November would be my new birthday," said Blue, "Alfred's been teaching me to cook off and on since then."

"Well then, keep it up," said Luthor. Blue smiled and said, "And it's an international cook book, so don't be surprise if it's Asian style next time." "Don't mind Asian." "What about spicy foods," asked Blue. "I do enjoy spicy every once in a while." "Okay then," nodded Blue.

Blue collected his things and the guards came to get Luthor in cuffs again. "Try not to obsess about things too much," Blue advised. "I'll try," said Luthor, kind of sounding cryptic actually. Or maybe Blue doesn't know his personality enough to know if that's his regular tone. Oh well.

Another thing he did, was an attempt of "being cute". He knows of a very tough fabric that Bruce has, and he wanted to make a colorful stress bouncy ball out of it. Then he wrote a letter, which said, "Dear Hot Fuzz, The League has been helping me get my general anger and depression under control. Yes, my previous life does affect me. However, with this gift, I'm hoping to excite your kitty instincts by giving you a tough chewy, bouncy, stress relief ball to play with. I do hope you don't already have one. Your clingy predator, Blue."

There is also a doodle of a horned kid face, with a flat expression, and two grabby hands, drawn in blue ink at the bottom of the paper.

Later, she would read it, and then chuckle silently by the end. "Little bastard," she commented. And yet, she squeezed the ball a few times, and started bouncing it off the wall.

Another thing Blue did, was print out a poster, have the Patriot sign it, and Blue even got a picture with him, and he even smiled. So he told Bruce whenever he sees Diana or someone again, be sure to get this to Flash. And there's the picture for proof.

Days later, the group was looking up online on how to make their own bottle labels. The reason for this is because Superman said there were recipes in the data vaults. He laughed at first when they asked, but wouldn't you know it, it's there. So they were inventing a label.

Superman is publicly known as being named Kal-el. House of El. That's what the S symbol on his chest is all about. So they put the Superman logo on the drink, and called it, the "House of El Ale". Saying it faster makes it roll off the tongue nicely. And they'll have fine print around the logo, "Earth ingredients. Kryptonian chemistry."

So Superman and the gang organized their own chemistry kit, collected ingredients, then did quite a bit of doctoring for a few days. But then, the first twenty bottles were made. Now it was time to test it.

"Ugh," grumbled Drake. "Needs honey, some pepper juice, and onion spice," said Blue. "What are you, seasoning meats," questioned Juriya in confusion. "I kinda like it," coughed Sona, "It's strong, earthy. This'll put hair on yer chest."

"I think I'll have to go with Blue on this one," said Superman after smacking his lips a few times, "Maybe a little something to make it taste less like I'm drinking dirt."

"Yea, does it say anything about branching designs," asked Juriya. "We didn't do it wrong did we," asked Drake. "No, we did it right," said Superman.

"I just want, when I'm drinking this to think, 'Wow this comes from another world', ya know," said Blue. "Yea it does seem a little… here," said Sona. She looked at him, "What did you say to use?" "Honestly, I'd like to talk to an actual brew master on this one," Blue said.

For the next _weeks_ , they researched. One particular beer company was surprised to see Superman and the group come in. Then they told them the deal and their ideas thus far.

Oh _absolutely_ they'll help create the ultimate alien beer, granted this company is used to distribute the thing and thusly holding half rights to the brand. Superman shrugged and said, "Why not."

So with much experimentation, both personal and group related, they came up with fourteen samples.

One in particular had one of the brewmen shake his head and go, "Wooo. Who made the spiced pepper stuff?" "I did," said Blue.

"I'm not saying I don't like it," the brewman said. The others were already chuckling. "But I feel like I'm getting my dinner supply from this," said the brewman. "I don't understand the problem," said Blue.

They chuckled and the brewman said, also with a smile, "I know you don't. My advice is, tone it way down, and you got yourself a…BistroBrew." "Sounds unique," Sona pointed out. Blue thought about it.

In the end though, all liked number six. It's one of the brewmen's one. They used mix berries to make this one taste smoother and juicier. Still had that Krytponian tang because of the extra editing. And it had that extra kick.

Blue still didn't like it. Drake didn't mind. But neither of them knew alcoholic drinks well. Still, if the kids wanted to do it, because Superman didn't care to keep up with it, then there's a new franchise for them.

Sona said she'll manage the project. He already taught her how to do everything, so she's set. Now all that's left is to make a deal. But she told Superman to be prepared to make the _hard shit_ next. She's talking Kryptonianly powerful liquor. Then she is drinking Diana under the freaking table.

Blue kept his promise in coming to feed Luthor interesting dishes. They talked a bit, of life, business, and so on. Blue even tells how the people at his church were stunned to see all these weird people arrive, and with Bruce and Alfred too.

Blue even says that he doesn't think he's under any recurring deadly sin, which is good. He's just got little-dick syndrome with Superman. Which makes no sense, because Superman's real nice and gets along with anybody. Doesn't know why Luthor hates him so much.

"I hate what he embodies," said Luthor seriously, "Unassailable power. An entity could never comprehend the struggles of all of us down here." "Incorrect," said Blue.

"Am I," questioned Luthor, then eating another chunk of orange chicken. "I know of Superman's personal life. He is a lot more down to Earth than you think." "But he can never be us."

"No, and you will never relate to me because you've never experienced a fraction of my life," said Blue, "But I don't blame _you_ for anything. I am experiencing things that are illogical, yet I don't wish to live without. Same with Superman, who is the same sentient entity as the rest of us. Without social contact, even he could become as crazy as I used to be. It's not good for anyone to be alone Lex, and that includes you."

"So is that why you come to speak with me and feed me good food," questioned Luthor. "To butter me up? To humanize me?"

Blue looked irritated, then spread his hands, "Maybe I wanted to talk to my biological dad." He tilted his head and said, "Additionally a dad who was at one point, a wing man who gave me my own girl. Until Grodd turned her to a puddle anyways."

"You realize that you were supposed to cling to that bait and serve me, right," said Luthor. "So?" Luthor hummed.

Blue left once again. And also once again, he gave Cheetah a gift. This note reads, "Hello again Hot Fuzz. Wanted to give you some kitty treats this time. I wondered what shape to give them, so I thought, what better to devour, than that of your arch enemy. The _dog_. Enjoy. Blue."

She removed the letter from her face to reveal a group of red cookies in the shape of cartoon dog faces. And they looked mean at her in varying faces. She had a smirk on her face, but shook her head negatively. Then she sighed and ate a well icinged sugar cookie.

There's a new commercial out there. And Sona was the spokesgirl for it. She's just a free actress to display the booze. She probably wrote her own phrases, because she said, "You know about creatures from other worlds, but what about _booze_? Well, through my own sources, I got them to ask Superman if Krypton knew how to party?"

The camera switched to another, close-up one as she looked right at it and said with wide eyes, "They _did."_

The camera changed again and she held up the beer bottle. "So here we are. Brewed with Earth ingredients, but edited by Kryptonian chemistry, which I know how to do now."

She gave a thumbs up, "Thanks Superman." Then there was a close-up of the beer and said, "This shit is outta this world. _Literally_."


End file.
